Renewed Promises
by IG-KorrasamiShipper
Summary: Korra's been distant for the past few months due to her most challenging case as a lawyer. It has strained her relationship as a mother & wife so, what happens when her wife, Asami, gets hit on by the CEO of her company's new partnership? Both strained by stress & work, their relationship is put to a test when Asami is unable to push away a determined, flirtatious CEO (1st POV).
1. Calm Before the Storm

AN: Hello everybody~ (.m.)/) hi yes, sorry, and no, I'm not dead. It's been a long, long, lonngggg struggle for this one as you can tell but my "hiatus/inactivablitly." I've just had a hard time writing this (and a lot of shit happening in real life). Lol, I thought this was a nice prompt at the time when I said yes but over time… *cough cough* but alas, I am a person of my word. I've slaved away with this plot in my mind for basically a year so please enjoy my tears and frustration ;A;

changingdestiny40, I tried my best to follow your prompt as closely as possible, however I have changed some things to save my sanity. I did my best so I hope you'll like it (YOU BETTER LOL).

As always, disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Korra franchise.

Ah, and Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

Ch 1: Calm Before the Storm

**March 17th, 188AG** \- *Han's POV*

When I woke up, I opened my eyes with that slight burning feeling before rubbing them and yawning. I shiver when sitting up and looked at the clock with bitterness. _Nooo it's too earlyyyy…_ it was only 6:00AM. Stretching my body, I shake off that stiff feeling before remembering the plane I finished making last night and quickly got out of bed. Still in my pjs, I quickly ran out of my room and went towards my parent's room.

"Mommm! Mommy!" I see them both together in bed for once so I grinned before deciding to jump on top of them. One step away, I wind up before jumping and landing on them getting a "Oof" and started rocking their bodies. "Mom! Mommy! Gooodddd morning! Wake up! Wake up! It's sunday can we please go to the park! Please please pleaseeee! I wanna test the plane I finished last night!"

Mom starts groaning loudly and mumbles, "Han… what time is it? The sun isn't up yet so don't wake me up. The morning is evilllll…"

"It's like six and come on pleaseeee you're finally both home for once!" I pout hoping that mom will wake up early for once.

Mommy sits up while holding their blanket against her chest and starts giggling, "Korra he's right you know, it _has_ been a long time since you've had a day off."

"Nu uh! I had that one day off."

Mommy rose a brow with _that_ face, "Mmhm and when was that?"

I can tell mom is probably sweating, "Um… uh… l-last week? Two weeks ago?"

"Last month." Mommy deadpans with her scary face. "I _forced_ you last time, like today. _Again_." She sounds scary and I can feel goosebumps go down my spine before she turns and makes a beautiful smile while looking at me, "Good morning sweetie. Do you mind grabbing my shirt off the floor?"

"Sure!" I climbed off of their big bed and quickly grabbed a maroon shirt off the floor. For some reason they both always sleep naked, _I don't get it_.

"Ughhh Sami that doesn't mean I want to go to the park before the sun's up!" Mom whines again while rolling over and sitting up. Though, unlike mommy she doesn't hold up the blanket and her chest is completely exposed.

Quickly running over to mommy's side, "Here you go!" I pass her baggy t-shirt and leaned up for a morning kiss.

"Thanks Han," mommy quickly puts on the t-shirt before leaning down to kiss me on the lips. I smile in the kiss and break from it.

"But sweetheart, you do realize just because it's early it doesn't mean we'll be at the park now. We're gonna have some breakfast and shower before we head out. Cause you know, we look like morning slobs." She says while giggling.

Mom is still grumbling, "More like _you're_ the hot mess… your hair is pretty messed up."

"..." Mommy's brow went up as she leaned into mom's ear and whispers something before nipping her ear affectionately.

I blink. _Is mom blushing? Hmm… wonder why?_

"A-Asami! H-Han's right there!"

"Come on Korra," she starts kissing mom repeatedly, "Please *kiss* let's have *kiss* fun *kiss* together *kiss* what do you say?"

_Boo I'm jealous…_ I'm bouncing up and down bored while they whispered to each other and before I knew it, I made eye contact with mom. We stared at each other in the eyes for a split second and I feel like she smirked before kissing mommy on the lips.

I blink a few times before asking for permission again, "Please! Can we go early! I really want to test my plane out!" I urge knowing that mom is definitely in a better mood.

"Okay okay you win kiddo. Come on let's go eat some breakfast," she pulled the blanket off of her and reached down, grabbing the blue hoodie off the floor. After her head pops through it and lets out a yawn while scratching her stomach. She also cracked her neck from side to side and I did the same by reflex.

"Yay! Last one to the kitchen is a turtle goose!" I grin while quickly sprinting to the kitchen.

"Hey not fair you got a head start!" Mom starts running after me while mommy just laughs at us.

I beat mom to the kitchen and grinned in victory. "I won I won!" Mom was right on my tail before she gives me this look when she quickly grabs onto me and tosses me over her shoulder. "AHH!" I screamed in excitement before she starts spinning me in a circle while I flail about.

"Who's the winner now?!"

Mommy finally caught up to us and gasped in shock, "Honey! Korra babe stop spinning our son so much, he's gonna get dizzy!"

"Wooo-aahh woooah!" The floor is spinning as I stare at mom's feet rapidly pivoting back and forth.

"Nahh! Don't worry Asami, he's fine!"

"Uughhh!" I think I made a weird face because mom had this look of horror on her face before she stopped and set me down.

The world is spinning and I think mommy had her arms crossed with one eyebrow raised higher than the other before she said, "See, I told you."

"Oohhhh," I was bobbing back and forth as mom steadied me.

"Whoops! Sorry, my bad Han!" Mom laughs nervously before leaning down and pecks me on the lips.

"Okay enough horsing around kids, what do you two want for breakfast?" Mommy says while pulling her hair up into a loose ponytail.

"Hash browns, sausages and waffles please!" Mom answers while grinning with a big smile.

"What about you Han, you want the same thing as Korra?"

I feel like my eyeballs are going to fall out of my head, "S-Sure…"

Mommy giggles, "Go wash up you two, I'll start breakfast."

"O-Ookaayyy!" I managed to say.

Mom walks up behind mommy and grabs her by her hips. She starts kissing mommy's neck as I waddled over to the down stairs bathroom. I can hear some kissing noises but I ignored it and washed my hands. By the time we finished eating and got ready to go, it was like 10AM. _Wowww, here I wanted to go to the park early but noooo. Of course mom had to start flirting with mommy during breakfast. Booooo! I wanted to be fed… and kissed… it seemed fun… whatever, I'm not jealous hmfp… booo…_

"You two ready yet?" Mommy asks while spinning her keys on her finger.

"Yup!" Looking down at me, "Don't forget your plane."

Gasping, "Shoot! I left the remote control in my room, I'll be back!" I gave my plane to mom and ran up to my room. Glancing over my shoulder, I see mom wrapping her arms around mommy's waist from behind and they started cuddling. It's nice to see them flirting with each other again. After all, mom has been really busy with the case she's working on so they haven't been hanging out that often. It doesn't help that mommy is about to sign a new contract too so they'll be seeing each other even less now even though we live in the same house.

*Korra's POV*

Kissing Asami's pale neck repeatedly, _I miss this… I miss Asami and Han so much… I didn't think Kuvira's case be this complicated but still…_ "Mmh babe…"

Asami kisses my forearm, "Yes dear?"

"After I'm done with Kuvira's case we should seriously go on a family vacation… just the three of us. I'm sorry that I haven't been home that often… you know how I love to-"

"Investigate things at first hands. I know Korra," Her giggles sounds like music to my ears. "Yeah, that we do. It's been way too long since we've… mmh had sex… last night was barely enough… I'm seriously becoming sexually frustrated Korra," she tilts her head back and kisses my lips, "Mmh…" she starts moaning in my mouth as the kiss got more intense.

_Mmh, geez her tongue is so soft and warm…_ Making sure not to crush Han's plane, I spin my wife around and kiss her properly. We're both engrossed in the kiss and it only felt like a second before Han came running back down.

"I'm back!" He excitedly shouts.

Glancing over, I reluctantly release Asami's lips with a slightly wet pop. "Alright kiddo, let's see how well you made your plane!"

He squeals in excitement, "Uuu uuu! I used a different motor this time so the speed for this model should be increased! I even made the design more aerodynamic so it'll be so much faster than the last one I made! Oh but booo the last prototype I made burned because I didn't have the right voltage regulator but that's okay! This one should be perfect!" He spits out.

Blinking dumbfounded, I'm always defeated when I hear Han taking smart but, hey, what can I say, I'm really proud of him for being so smart like Asami. "Care to translate babe?" I nudge at my wife.

Asami giggles again since she finds his gibberish basic knowledge, "Basically he overheated the last one when he tried to make it faster so it burned but this one should be fine." Stepping out from my hug, she walked towards the door, "But let's hurry so we can see if this one's a success. What did you name it?"

"Phoenix Bird XIII!" He bounces around as we walked to the car.

"Wait the thirteenth? What happened to the other ones," I hand the plane over to him with my brow raised and he starts laughing nervously.

"Well um… I might have broken… or burned…. or ignited some of other ones hehe?" He says innocently while making a big grin.

Looking at Asami, "I wonder who he takes after." I say sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"What are you trying to say Korra? Like he doesn't get his stubbornness from you either?"

"Hey don't look at me, I'm not the tech savvy one. He, a hundred percent, gets this from you." I say while leaning against the car frame.

My love rolls her eyes, "Hurry and get in already Korra! Unless…" biting her lower lip while looking at my body seductively, "You want me to make you…"

_Mmh… as much I would like that…_ Glancing back at Han in the back seat, "Okay okay let's go."

I shut the door and buckled myself in as Asami went into reverse and we were on our way to the city's park. Of course, Han continued to talk gibberish about his plane on the way there which I failed to understand. Asami on the other hand, talked the same gibberish back and they were both speaking some foreign language. Well, whatever it was fine, I enjoyed listening to my beloveds since this was the usual conversations they have anyways.

Besides, when Asami didn't have to shift gears, we'd be holding hands. I loved rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb and I'm always amazed by how soft her hands are despite rough play she does everyday. If you know what I mean…

When we parked, Han went running out the door and set up his plane. I quickly pecked Asami on the lips before we caught up to him, hand in hand. Watching him start and fly the plane, I couldn't help but make a big smile. "Hey Asami…"

My wife rubs my hand before humming for me to continue.

"Hmm… say… I've seriously been considering this but, when Kuvira's case is over, what do you think about going to Amber Island for like… let's say a month? You know, just the three of us. A nice and long family vacation."

She looks over to me with a slightly surprised look before she puts on her thinking face. "Hmm… well… that would be…" she makes a beautiful smile, "just amazing."

We got even closer and intertwined our arms more as Han yelps in excitement with his plane zooming around us. I smile, "I'm not sure when it'll be settled but I'd like to believe it'll be just in time for the end of Han's semester. That's a couple months away so hopefully my case will be settled and your new contract will be set and done to."

She has such an endearing smile, "Yeah I think I should be fine. The CEO of their company should be arriving here within the next month or so and we just need to go over some more details and if everything goes well, I should be all set around that time as well."

Grinning like a sleaze ball, "Cool!" I leaned in and hugged my wife tightly. Asami of course hugged me back and wrapped her arms around mines. I just feel so warm and safe in her arms, I love her so much.

"HAANNNN!"

Scrunching my brow, we both look in the direction of random someone calling our son's name. Squinting off into the distance, it takes a moment before my face lightens up. "Oh!"

We loosened up our hug before sadly breaking apart, "It's Amber."

Han screams her name and waves before safely landing his plane. He quickly grabs it and comes running over to us practically bouncing up and down as the family got closer to us.

"Hey Bolin, Opal! Whatcha doing here?" I speak up while half waving my hand.

Bolin starts grinning like the true sleaze ball even though he's still a good distance away. "Koorrrraaaaa! Asammiiiii!" He screams even though we're now like what, fifteen feet away? "Hey you lovebirds! I didn't think we'd see you here!"

I watch as Han runs over and starts showing off his plane to Amber before they start playing away. "Well, you know how Han is making stuff all day like someone I know…" nudging my wife as she rolls her eyes while smiling.

Opal giggles, "He really does take his creative side from Asami doesn't he. Well… but I do have to say he gets his abrasiveness from you Korra. Amber was telling me the other day when he 'picked' a fight for Amber's friend who was getting bullied."

Faking a gasp while covering my mouth, "Whatever do you mean Missus Beifong?! My son did not get into a fight with some boy! He's too good for them!"

Now my wife jabs me, "Hey! He definitely got into a fight! We're lucky that he didn't get expelled you know that!" She low key scolds me.

I shrug, "What can I say, we taught our son what is right and wrong so I'm proud that he defended Amber's friend." Smirking smugly and proudly.

Asami starts rubbing my hand, "Well yes I'm glad he didn't ignore it but still… he's only eleven so he shouldn't be getting into fights!"

"Well takes to Han's 'heroic' act, Amber is bent on wanting learn martial arts!"

"Now now now, let's not forget that junior learned his lesson so he won't be bugging Lily anymore!" Bolin interrupts trying to smooth my wife's anger. "Besides, everything turned out smoothly and they just all have to write a letter of apology."

Opal chuckles, "They probably didn't want to have to deal with Republic City's best and renowned lawyer."

Winking with a grin, "What can I say? I'm good at what I do."

"Thanks for feeding my wife's ego," Asami jokingly rolls her eyes, "Anyways what are you two doing here?"

Opal was smiling fawnly before this sad expression overcame her face, "Well we were all getting some fresh air since my sister's case is… well you know…"

Now I frown, "Hey don't worry about it Opal, I am doing everything in my power to defend your sister! You know I would never take on a case if I don't believe they're innocent." I try comforting her in order to hide my fears. In actuality, Kuvira's case is really difficult and is in the grey area of the law. Although the only one who really knows my troubles and anxiety is Asami.

Asami steps closer to Opal and pulls her into a one armed hug while discreetly holding my hand with the other. She leaned her forehead against Opal's, "Don't worry okay? I know that your sister is innocent and you have nothing to worry about."

She's squeezing my hand even firmer, "Korra is doing her best and she _literally_ won't rest unless I make her. Well… with some resistance of course, you know how she is. She won't stop until it goes her way."

"A-Asami…" tears were building up in Opal's eyes and I had a hard time looking at her. I just smiled sadly while looking at the floor.

Of course Bolin also got more emotional and teary for some reason and pulled us all into a group hug. "You gals are the best!" He sniffles, "I know everything's gonna be alright with friends like you! Even Mako is doing his best and he's digging real deep to find more info on Kuvira's case!"

Wrapping my arm weakly around Bolin's back, "Yeah… everything is gonna be alright…" there was an awkward yet comfortable silence before our kids came running back to us.

"Mom! Mommy!"

"Mama!"

We all look at them and our eyes widened at yet another kid.

"Look who we found, Kazu!"

My mouth kinda drops, "Oh come on what is this? Did you plan a meet up without my knowledge or something babe?"

Asami giggles, "How'd you know love?"

Breaking from the hug with an earnest surprised face, "Nooooo. No way seriously? I knew something was up when you kept up stalling us this morning! When did you have time to make bopal andddd kainora come here?! Come on babe! Don't keep me in the dark! I would've worn better clothes than just sweats and a hoodie!" Smacking myself in the face, "Damn I knew I should've worn my sport clothes!" I grumble slightly bitter.

_Well technically they are my friends so I don't have to look nice but still, I like looking slightly better than a slob in front of them. I am a renowned lawyer after all. Gotta look 'professional' … pfft, it sounds funny when I say it… well think it._

Asami walks over and pulls me in a loving hug and pecks my cheek, "Aww what's the fun in that! Besides you're extra cute when you're a lazy bum." She teases me with a smudged look.

I pouted at her with my lips puckered, _Man she looks so fine that it's blinding me._

"Eww korrasami stop! The kids are around!" Kai quickly interjects with a faked grossed out face.

_Ugh don't ruin the moment!_ I pulled away from the hug and pout even more before turning around, "Hey! At least Kazuki takes after Jinora! Who knows what would have happened if he took after you!"

His eyes sort of snapped open, "Hey! Don't say that! He totally takes after me to right sweetie?!" He pouted while looking at Jinora who is suppressing her laughter.

"I have to say honey, Korra got you there… Kazuki does take after me more than you… sorry!"

"What?! Aww babe don't say that!"

Everyone starts laughing as our kids continued to run after one another. I couldn't help but grin and laugh as well. It's been a while since we've met up like this, well, excluding Mako though. It's nice… watching Han, Amber and Kazuki playing with each other. Our cute kids having fun on this rare day where we all actually have the day off.

*Asami's POV*

Looking at Korra laugh, I couldn't help but feel relieved. Thank goodness… Korra seems to have cheered up. _I'm so glad that everyone could make it. She's been really stressed these days and won't even relax or take a break… Kuvira's case is really taking a toll on her._

By the time we knew it, we ended up talking for quite some time before I happened to glance at my watch shocked and turned to our children, "Hey kids! You guys want to go eat some late lunch now? It's almost two thirty," I ask honestly not expecting time to pass so quickly.

"Huh?"

"Wha!"

"Ooohh!"

They all paused and perked up before running up to us. "Ohh! Food! Food! Mama papa I'm hungry!"

Kazuki jumps onto Jinora's leg while Amber ran into Bolin's arms and Korra lifted Han up onto her shoulders.

"Well well well! Looks like everyone is hungry! Where do you kids wanna go?" Korra says while grinning.

Amber excitedly says, "I wanna go to Narooks!"

"Me too me too!" Han agrees while swinging his legs making Korra hold on to his waist tightly.

"I'm okay with anything…" Kazuki shyly says.

"I guess it's decided then," I smile before raising my hand, "Who wants to ride with us?!"

"Oh oh! Me me!"

"Me too!"

Both Kazuki and Amber bolted from their parents and run to me as I smirked smugly at them.

"Whatttt heyy! You don't wanna ride with me?"

"No no! Asami's a cool driver! She goes vroommmmm and pussshh vroommm!" Amber excitedly shouts while fake driving with her hands.

Cute… patting the kids heads, "Well you heard them, I have just room for two more kids so the rest of you can carpool." I chuckle in victory.

They all roll their eyes except for Jinora, "Yeah yeah rub it in Miss Sato the ooohhh so great CEO of Future Industries! The young genius! The great inventor/mechanic! Ah! The oh so great race car driver to!" Kai jokes.

"You know you're only gonna gonna make my humble wife's ego grow even bigger right!" Korra raises her brow, "Even if she'll never admit that."

I raise my brow teasingly now, "I guess you're paying for your own food babe. What a shame here I was planning to make it my treat today!"

Korra mouths drops, "Wai-what hold up babe! I don't mean it that way! You know I love you more than anything out there!" She sped walked over to me grinning like a sleaze ball while pulling me into a hug a one armed hug. Han was still on her shoulders and we all were smiling happily.

"Mmhm…" I raise my brow playing with her before kissing her cheek, "Well let's hurry and go. I don't want the kids starving."

Enjoying our little joy ride to Narook's, I managed to make the kids scream and shout from excitement. I purposely riled them up with my driving which was more… intense than usual so that they'd be more tired when we got there. And hey, what can I say, my plan was more or less a success because when we finally went inside, they weren't too much of a hassle. Thank goodness for that because we were kinda a lot to handle for the poor waiters and waitresses. There were nine of us and our bill was pretty hefty but I made sure to leave a big tip for the… well inconvenience we may have caused.

"Aw man it's been such a long time since we've had such a great time together!" Bolin grins as we walk out of the restaurant while rubbing his stomach.

"Hm… the last time we ate together was my dad's wasn't it?" Jinora says while her hands intertwined behind her back.

"Yeah I believe so," Opal confirms with her brows slightly scrunched. "That was like a bit more than a month ago no?" Letting out a sigh.

Crunching the gravel as I looked at the parking lot floor, "It really has been a while, huh," smiling sadly, "We really should hang out more often. Even if we're all not together it'd be nice." Glancing over to my wife who was right behind us, she was playing with all the kids and was getting pulled back and forth.

Smiling thankfully, "Thank you guys again for meeting up with us all of the sudden… it really means a lot to me."

They're all smiling, "Of course Asami! There is no way we'd pass on hanging out!" Bolin says while grinning.

"It's always just like the good old times!" Kai adds while smiling.

I giggle now, "Yeah, just like before we became parents."

Everyone starts laughing before Bolin spoke up, "Yup! Sounds about right but I wouldn't want to change it for the world."

Smiling happily, "I couldn't agree anymore…" looking over, I can't help but love my wife and son so, so much. I remember the vows Korra and I exchanged when we got married just like it was yesterday…

_Asami, my dearest love, I swear that I will always be by your side no matter what may happen. Even if the whole world were to go up against you, I will protect you. I will be by your side to listen to you. To embrace you. To praise you for what you have done for the world, for me. You are my everything and I am nothing without you._

We may have been through some tough times but I wasn't alone all these years. Things haven't changed. Korra may be busy but that doesn't mean I'm alone… And everyone is still the same, fun, loving and encouraging selves. We help each other out and are there for one another. Problems and worries can't stand in our way. It can't weigh us down because we're _together_.

* * *

AN: Welcome to the end! Hey, hi, yo. But uh yeah… this is gonna be a long one so hang on tight. I probably plan and posting bi-weekly so no promises for every week. I shrug, let me know your thoughts! I thrive for yah commentssss~

P.S. fun note, what Asami whispered to Korra in the morning: "Well… who was the one who grabbed onto me so tightly last night?"


	2. Late Night Fun (Smut Bonus)

AN: We all thirstyyyy, **especially** Asami... *raises eyebrows* (and yes, I'll be doing my ".5 chapter" smut bonus thing)

* * *

Ch 1.5: Late Night Fun (Smut Bonus)

*Asami's POV*

Things quickly escalated when we got home. Thankfully, Han was pretty tired so we quickly tucked him in bed and then after that, let's just say… I felt playful. Pushing Korra down onto the bed, I climbed on top of her. I made sure to straddle her in a very seductive manner and exposed my cleavage in her face. Seeing the Korra was trailing my body with her hungry eyes, I couldn't help but lick my lips with pleasure.

_Now that got her attention. _

I start grinding on her in a slow and sensual rocking movement before teasingly wrapping my arms around her shoulders. Giggling, I leaned down while whispering into her ear, "Please baby...? I know you're tired and it's been a while but I promise I'll be gentle…"

Her cheeks are flushed as she stutters, "I-I don't know Asami… I-I have to wake up early tomorrow a-and-"

I start softly rocking my body again while nibbling her ear. Korra tenses up a little while I continued my attack by teasing her with the tip of my tongue. Giving her one slow lick, I'm enjoying this moment as I give her ear some loving bits and tugs. After I'm pleased, I trail my lips down to the back of her ear right just under her earlobe. I kiss her loudly on purpose.

"Mmh… A-Asami…"

_Just a little more…_

Kissing her neck affectionately, I can hear her gulp before feeling her hands trail across my lower back. My lips immediately curled into a devious smile since it didn't take much teasing and grinding to turn her on. I _do_ know where to push my wife after all and I'm pleased that she's reciprocating me. Giving her that little last push and incentive, I sit up and pretty much bury her face in my breasts.

_I got her._

Korra pecks my chest and took a deep breath before reached for my asscheeks. She starts massaging them while I hug her tightly. That ball is finally rolling and I finish the job by nibbling that sensitive spot behind her ear, which she _loves_, and to my pleasure, Korra lets out this deep grunt as she kisses my collarbone. _Fuck, I'm wet already… _Making sure I properly grind myself against her, I shifted my entire weight down against her and pin her onto the mattress before kissing her lips.

Korra happily kisses me back and the way she was groped my asscheeks got rougher. As we laid there making love, I'm content from the kissing noises we're making and moans of pleasure.

"Mmh… *kiss* Asami…" our tongues are softly swirling and dancing against each other.

_Fuck I'm incredibly aroused right now…_

We're both completely engrossed in this passionate exchange that I jerked and let out a harsh gasp when Korra sudden slapped my asscheek. My sex clenched down hard with anticipation. Things were feeling extremely soaked and numb from arousal. Breaking from the kiss, I nipped and pulled her lower lip before sitting up to unbutton my crimson blouse. Of course, I made sure to make a show for her and take them off seductively. I can tell how excited she is by the way she's looking at me.

_Mmh Raava, why is Korra always hot? I want her __**so**_ _bad!_

Watching her cyan eyes eat me up stalking my every move, I know my panties are soaked. _God, I swear they melt me every time…_ Korra is the only one who can make me this wet by just her look. It probably doesn't help by how rough she's grabbing my ass too.

I licked my lips as she watches my breasts bounce freely while tossing my black lace bra aside. Taking in a deep breath, I urgently lean down and continue our make out session. Our kiss is more sloppy this time and I've run out of patience. I'm quickly tearing off her clothes. _I need her naked, __**now!**_ Her dress shirt was immediately on the floor and I quickly yanked off her sports bra. Continuing my attack, I rushed to tear off her pants.

My wife does the same and we're both butt naked in no time. Mmh, I love when Korra explores my body. I love the sensation of her rough hands rubbing against my skin. I love the way she holds me and kisses my body. I love the affection she gives me. Wanting her to feel amazing, I can't help but rub my knee against her vulva making her yelp my name.

"Aah! Asami!"

It's music to my ears and I start fondling her left breast while grinding my knee roughly against her womanhood. She's pretty wet and I released her lips with a wet pop before kissing my way along her jawline down to her neck. She pants and moans as she's holding onto me tightly, rocking her body against mine for more friction.

"A-Asami…"

Trailing my teeth on her beautiful mocha skin, I made my way to her right nipple. Her chest is rising quickly and both of her nipples are hard and erect. Smiling, I appreciated Korra's beauty before opening my mouth and took in her hard bud. I traced her erect nipple with the tip of my tongue a few times before sucking her areola roughly.

"AAaahhH! Babe!"

Nipping and playing with her nipple, I began pinching and twisting her other one making her squirm under me. She's tugging at my hair now as she lets out suppressed yet erotic moans. Biting and pulling her nipple, I slide my free hand down and started messing with her swollen clit, rubbing it in rough circles. She's pretty wet and I'm carefully prepping for the pleasure that's about to come.

"Mmh…. aah Sami…. b-babe aaah! T-There…"

I release her nipple with a loud pop before leaning up to kiss her. She cups my cheek and kisses me back before I slid in my finger.

"Aaah! F-Fuck… A-Asami…"

I kiss her neck and hit all of her sensitive spots while thrusting slowly. She tighter than usual but that's most likely because we haven't had sex in a while. No matter though… it just means I have to properly care for my baby.

"Ohh… oh aah Sami… mmh!"

_Okay I'm starting to get impatient. _

She's easily taking in two fingers now so I guess she's okay. Pushing myself up, I reached into the drawer of our night stand and grabbed one of our favorite double sided dildos. I make sure to lick the phallic while looking into Korra's eyes before grabbing some lubricant. I squeeze a _very_ generous amount on it and stroked it up and down before lining it up with my wet mess. Of course, it felt a bit tight as it slid inside of me but I don't care. All I want to do is fuck my wife, _now_. I lined up my shaft against Korra's lower lips. Biting my lower lip, I teased her a bit by rubbing the tip of the shaft against her entrance.

Korra whimpers before spreading legs more open, "Come on! Please stop teasing babe!"

Smirking, I went down onto my forearms with each arm by the sides of her head. I lean in closely before whispering into her ear, "What do you want me to do baby?" I teasingly push my hips forward so that just the tip is in her vagina.

"Mrgh… Asami! Please… f-fuck me with your hard shaft…" she blushes a bit before wrapping her legs around my waist.

_Cute…_ I quickly kiss her forehead before plunging my entire shaft into her sex. She lets out a yelp of surprise and shivers. Guessing that it hurt her a bit, I started giving her plenty of soft kisses while rocking my hips at a slow and gentle pace. After a moment, things are sounding pretty slick so I began thrusting a bit faster and rougher. Korra groans before hugging me tightly while panting and moaning into my neck. _Holy Raava… fuck!_

I can tell that she's clamping down real hard because the resistance of our intercourse is very apparent. Korra is usually the top when we have sex but she's been pretty stressed out lately so I've been the one taking the lead recentally. Don't get me wrong though, I'm not complaining. I **love** fucking Korra and sex with her is always amazing no matter what. I don't really mind being the top or the bottom but if I had to choose, I love it when Korra fucks me. She just has this **hot**, **dominant** and **sexy** vibe to her that makes me instantly wet every time. But when I'm fucking her, _Mmh,_ _she's just so…_ I can't describe it but all I can say is that you'd want to fuck her all night long.

"Aaahh ahh! Asami!"

Bringing our lips together, I muffled her moans but you can still hear how wet Korra is and how intense I am. Thank god our room is more or less soundproof or else Han would probably hear us which would be bad. Grunting, I continued slamming my hips into hers and repeated loud and wet claps are sounding off. Korra's groaning and twitching, which, she always does when she's about to cum. She _always_ does that cute shiver while hugging onto me tightly. I pick up my pace and start thrusting like I mean it, roughly rubbing her G-spot.

We kiss again but she breaks from it and starts screaming in pleasure, "Aahh fuck Asami aaah! Baby I'm about to- aaaahhh!"

"Fuck fuck fuck! Korra!"

Closing one eye, Korra is practically clawing me as she shuddered beneath me. We both climaxed together and I can feel her spazzing incredibly as I gave her a few tired and weak pumps. Panting, I fell limp on her and she wrapped her arms around me. We laid there for a few moments catching our breaths before I kissed her shoulder and pushed myself up.

"You up for another round baby?"

Korra's still panting with her eyes closed but she cracked an eye open and said, "O-Of course… just… give me a sec…"

I smiled before pulling out. I wince slightly from the sensitivity before slipping out the dildo and tossed it randomly on the floor somewhere. Standing up on my knees, I pulled my hair to the side before leaning back down and kissed my wife. We make out for a moment before I pulled back and crawled down her body. Pulling her legs over my shoulders, I enjoyed the view before kissing her clit.

"Just relax okay baby?"

Korra twitched and bit her lip, "Mmh…"

I smirked before doing what I do best, making Korra squirm like crazy.


	3. Luck and Stories

AN: Lmao, these chapters are just going to get longer and longer.

* * *

Ch 2: Luck and Stories

**March 29th, 188AG** \- *Korra's POV*

As I sit in my office alone, the endless stacks of paper that is drowning my desk are overflowing. _Like a lot._ I can't even see any desk! I am getting _nowhere_! I have reexamined these damn documents of information for the godforsaken millionth time now and zilch. Getting frustrated with this mess, I angrily swipe the papers off the table with my arm.

"DAMMIT!"

I can't help but grip my head in frustration as the papers flutter around. Where am I going wrong? I have never been stuck on a case with no leads for this long before. Something is clearly wrong but what? I need to look at this from another angle. The testimony Kuvira gave me… something doesn't add up. Why doesn't she remember anything that happened after she got into a fight with the victim? Why did they fight in the first place? A drunken bar fight usually doesn't lead to a man dying.

_Right?_

Sighing, I look off to the side and stare at the mess on the floor. I don't know how much time passes but I zoned out and focused on some other possible alternatives. _Hmm… _It finally hit me. _I need to visit Kuvira! _Abruptly standing up, I ended up staggering a bit before grasping the desk and shook off that dizzy feeling. I regained my composure and blinked before looking at the clock. It's about 12am.

_Shit… I forgot to text Asami…_

I quickly pull out my phone and see a spam of messages. Skimming through them, I couldn't help but frown. _I didn't keep my promise again._ I was supposed to be home before midnight, probably like around ten or so? Letting out a sigh I quickly rub my temples trying to ease my headache before stumbling over to my coffee maker. I reached over to start the machine before I noticed there wasn't any coffee left.

_Great_…

Everything sucks. My head is killing me, my eyes are burning like hell. Why the hell is everything vague! Slamming my hand on the cabinet, I let out another heavy sigh. _I need to go home…_ I start walking over to where I put my keys before tripping on some dumbass papers and fall. _Oww…_ I stare at the keys right in front of me before my eyelids get heavy and dozed off. By the time I woke up, it was 4am.

_Shit! Oh fuck fuck fuck! Asami!_

Panicking, I quickly pushed myself off the floor and rushed home. After speeding home (somehow) I fumbled while cautiously walking inside. The kitchen light was on… biting my lip, when I peeked inside I saw my wife with her head down on the counter. _Asami… why are you up baby? _

Feeling guilty I walk over to lift her up bridal style. _Man she looks so tired…_ I've told her before that she doesn't need to wait up for me but she won't listen. I kiss her on the forehead before carrying her to our bedroom. But, right when I was about to take a step out of the kitchen, I see a couple different types of my favorite coffees.

"..."

_When did she?_ As I walk up to our bedroom, I'm trying to figure out when she found out I needed coffee. _Hmm… ah! I got it, when she visited me like what? Three days ago? A week ago? I'm not entirely sure but I can't help but feel truly blessed to have such a wonderful wife._

"Mm- mmh… Kor...ra…"

Looking down, Asami is cuddling against my chest and I couldn't help but smile. It is extremely adorable and I can't help but admire her before tucking her in. Once she was settled, I kiss her on the cheek and went to go check up on Han. Poking my head through his door, he was sound asleep with his blanket half on the floor. Smiling amused, I walked over and pulled it up before kissing his cheek.

"Sleep tight kiddo, I love you."

I quietly left and closed his door before walking back to our master bedroom. Once inside, I can't help but chuckle softly since Asami was now curled into a half lazy ball. Feeling chilly, I joined her and hugged her tightly from behind while nipping at her beautiful neck.

"Mr…mhh…Kor-raa…"

She nuzzled into my arms and slept soundly away. As I lay here, I couldn't help but rub the back of her hand with my thumb.

"I love you."

Softly pecking her cheek, I frowned when I noticed the dark circles under her eyes. _She must've have stay up late waiting for me…_ I sighed before hugged her tighter and thought about how to repay her. _After my case is over I should take Asami out on a romantic date… or maybe I should make a romantic dinner at home… or no, maybe… maybe… I should… get her… that necklace… I saw at the…_

"Mmmfp…" I dozed off.

**March 30th, 188AG **\- *Asami's POV*

"Mmh…"

Slowly opening one eye I find myself groaning from fatigue before realizing that I'm in bed. _Korra must have brought me up here._ Smiling to myself I stretched out before sighing when I placed my hand next to my side. The lack of warmth that I'm usually snuggling against was apparent. It wasn't there.

Korra wasn't there.

Sitting up, I pushed back my hair and stretching again. Feeling more alert, I rub my neck while looking at the clock, 5:45am. _Han said he had a test today, hmm… I should make him a fruit crepe for breakfast._ Getting out of bed, I quickly dragged my feet to the bathroom. _Damn it… what time did Korra get home? How could I miss her?! Ughh last time I checked it was… 3am? _Rustling my head, I cursed myself for falling asleep. _I wanted to see Korra!_

"Woah!"

I took a step back from shock and cringed badly at the mirror.

"Ohhh… damn, the bags are seriously dark today…"

Letting out a heavy sigh, I freshened up before getting into the shower. Once I was out, I looked into the mirror again and the dark circles looked even worse. "Just great…" slapping my cheeks, I quickly got ready for the day. Then after a _good _session of covering my… my flaws, I went into the kitchen and cooked away. After plating the cooked crepes, I grabbed the sliced fruits and whip cream before looking up at the clock. It was about time that Han got up. Adding the final touches to his breakfast, I took a deep breath before speaking out loud.

"HAN! YOUR FOOD IS READY!"

While I set his plate on the table with a cup of juice on the side, I hear some grumbling and feet dragging on the floor. Looking up, I couldn't help but giggle, _Cute… just like Korra when she wakes up._ "Good morning sweetie. Are you ready for your test today?"

He let out a loud yawn with that goofy face of his, "I… think so…"

Pouring myself a cup of coffee, I took a much needed sip while leaning against the counter before speaking up again. "Just don't forget what we went over last night honey."

He took a sip of his orange juice before that spark of energy hit him like with me and my coffee. "Yup! Don't worry mommy! I got it covered! It's gonna be a piece of cake!" He took a big bite of his crepe and I watched as a piece of peach fell back onto the plate. "Aww…" he munched away before quickly popping the piece back into his mouth.

I giggled before smirking slightly, "Good… with that confidence, it's fair to say if you get _any_ points off then I'll just have to make you do _extra_ work. Alright?" I can see him gulping with some fear in his eyes. _Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have given that puzzle to solve the other day?_

He quickly eats the rest of his crepe before chugging some of his juice. "D-Don't worry! E-Even if you make a h-hard puzzle for me, I'm sure I can solve it! As long as mommy gives me some time I can do it!"

I raise my eyebrow up deviously, "Oohhhhh, is that so? Hmm… maybe I should cut down your time to just an hour?" He shot upright, _Okay maybe I shouldn't tease him so much. It did look like steam was coming from his brain the last time…_ _but still I can't help myself, he's too cute._

"A-Anyways! Can we go yet?! I wanna get there early to review my notes!"

I smile before taking another sip of coffee, "Of course honey. Come on, finish your juice and then we'll go."

"Okkayyy!"

*Han's POV*

The ride to school was quick and painless, _Thank the spirits mommy stopped testing me_. But, after we arrived on campus, I gave mommy a quick peck on the lips and rushed to class. By the time I was at the door of my classroom, I saw that Amber and Kazu were already inside.

_Dang it, they beat me firsttt!_

I briskly ran inside and sat at my desk. Amber quickly flipped her chair around to face me and was hovering over my desk while Kazu pulled his seat next to me. We were all pretty early today so we ended up chatting it up before the big test! The nervousness left me but I could tell that they kinda were so… to kinda ease up this tension, I decided to bring up the latest Nuktuk movie we got to see before the premier date.

"I'm so glad that mommy helped with the props! The plane scene was so cool!" I say excitedly, remembering the awesome action scenes with a crooked grin.

"Heck yeah! Your dad was so cool Amby, I can't believe he actually got to ride a plane!" Kazu says with his eyes practically shining.

Amber was grinning smugly before humbly boasting, "I know! My dad is so cool! The way he snuck on top the plane to stealing it and then jumping off at the end! It was way too cool!"

We all grin and laugh before Amber stopped and started whining, "Aww man, noooo! I don't think I'm ready for today's test! I really don't like numbers!" Her head kinds slammed down hard on my desk. "Decimals are the death of meeeeee."

I couldn't help but laugh a little, "It's not that hard, you just have to carry the decimal over by how many zeros there are. Otherwise you can do the reverse and multiply for it. Though It's harder that way," I casually shrug.

She lifts her head up and is pouting, "Hey you got your smarts from your genius moms! I wish I got my mom's smarts. She's good with math but I take after my dad! Wheyyy!"

Rubbing my nose, "What can I say?" Smirking proudly while thinking to myself, _Mommy sure is one of the smartest people in this city! I'm so glad that she's my mommy! Although… I think mom is good with math? She's more brawn than brain __**but**__, she is a lawyer… hm maybe I should get mom to help me with my homework next time. _

Kazu starts laughing making me turn around, "I guess I'm the more balanced one then? I mean I'm good with some things but doomed with the others…" he then looked pretty grim. _Guess he botched that history quiz. _"Math is okay I guess…"

Amber pouts and is glaring at us before the bell chimes and Missus Harvey comes in. "Alright kids back to your seats and put your things away. Time for the math test!"

There are groans and sighs everywhere as everyone shuffled back to their seats. I looked at Amber one last time and she had this doomed expression on her face as she turned her chair around. Kazu on the other hand had an indifferent one. But as for me, I'm grinning looking forward to the challenge. _I hope it's challenging this time, the practice questions mommy made me were really hard but fun!_

As soon as Missus Harvey handed everyone a copy, she went back to the front and started her spiel. "Okay class, you have until break time to finish. I'll write how many minutes you have left on the board and if you have any questions feel free to ask. Are we clear?"

Most of us nodded or are focused on the paper in front of us.

"Okay, good luck kids!"

The swoosh of papers sounds off before the scratch of pencils clacked away against the wooden desk. Things seemed pretty simple to me so I'm blowing through this like nothing but I can't help but glance over at Amber. I'm worried for her but at the same time I'm trying to suppress my laughter because she looks like she's having a breakdown. As for Kazu… he seems to be steady. _I think?_ Anyways… glancing back down at my exam I'm almost done.

_Oh, shoot this one is kinda hard! Hmm…_ My tongue is sticking out as I'm completely focused now. _Mmm… carry this one over and divide by four… okay there we go! Tricky tricky Missus Harvey but, not enough to get me! _I'm grinning because mommy got me earlier this week with a problem similar to this but I got it this time!

I finished first like usual and walked up to the front. Handing Missus Harvey the test, she smiles at me and I bow slightly before walking back to my desk. As I pass my other classmates, I see that Amber barely is finishing the first half of her test and Kazu is completely stuck the one that almost got me. Sitting back down, I pulled out a piece of white paper from my desk and started sketching. Looking out the window, I stare at today's scenery and decided to draw an outline of the buildings with the clear blue sky. By the time I finished pretty much the full basic outline Missus Harvey called out for every one's attention.

I set my pencil down and stretch before turning to my friends. "So, how'd you two do?"

Kazu's lips were slanted, "I got stuck on the last one… what did you get? I got 3.45."

"I got 3.65."

"WHAT!? I got 7.63!"

We both looked at Amber funnily before talking in unison, "How'd you get that?"

She slams her head on my table, "Oh no! I'm doomed guys I'm doomed!"

We're both laughing hysterically before I catch my breath. "It can't be that bad… don't worry I'm sure you'll at least pass the test."

_Wow those fake tears are pouring down. _"Thanks…" Kazu hands her a tissue and she's sniffling. "Y-You really think so?!"

Grinning widely, "Of course! Don't worry!" Lowering my eyes I make a smug smirk before saying "I believe in your luck that is!"

Kazu lets out a loud laugh before Amber pouts. "Heeyyy!" Crossing her arms, "Yeah yeah rub it in! I'll beat you when we have P.E!"

Raising my brow competitively, "Ohhhh is that so? It's on!" This is where mom rubs off on me. I am a hundred percent competitive in both my academics thanks to mommy and in anything physical, thanks to mom. You can say that I'm well rounded with everything and anything. People have been calling me the 'golden child' or the 'prodigy' or whatever ever since I was born. _Though I don't really like it… I just try my best like what my parents taught me._

Kazu puts his hands up and is backing off, "I hope I'm not included in this. I don't wanna be too tired today since I gotta help mom with some volunteer work after school."

Amber and I look at each other before we both grinned at him, "Oh Kazu Kazu. Tsk tsk tsk, you know it's gonna be on later!" I wiggled my finger teasingly,

"Come on, don't be such a party pooper Kazu! The last one has to help me wash my dad's socks!"

We both snapped our heads at Amber.

"What?!"

"Ugh eww no! Why hey that's not fair!"

"Yeah! I don't wanna wash your dad's stinky socks!"

Now she's wagging her index finger back and forth, "Tsk tsk tsk, there's no funny in a competition if there are no punishments and rewards!"

_Ohhhhh I am __**not **__gonna lose._ Leaning forward with determination, "Okay fine. It's on! But if I win you have to go buy the next volume of the _Avatar _comics for me!"

Amber grins while extending her hand for a shake, "Deal!"

I grin before grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"What?! Hey don't go on deciding things! What do I get?!"

_Shoot! Right Kazu doesn't really have a reason… uh… _ I'm thinking real hard before coming up with the perfect excuse, "OH I got it! We'll help you with volunteering after class, no complaints!"

His face brightens up before joining the handshake, "Deal!"

*Asami's POV*

I couldn't help but tap the conference table as we are close to a three hour meeting. This was dragging on longer than I thought but there are some unexpected variables that Miss Waters is bringing up. _Hmm… _looking up from the portfolio in front of me, I couldn't help but be both amazed and impressed. Her passion for maintaining her homeland's ecosystem yet advancing their technology is admirabl_e. _

_She reminds me of Korra… _

As she paces back and forth while pointing at certain parts of her data, I couldn't help but focus on her eyes. They're a shade of deep blue so clear yet deep with passion. Although, I can't help but notice the way she's taking glances at me. Don't tell me she's…

_Wait, did she just wink at me?_

No, no I'm just imagining things… I hope. Feeling stiff, I sat up straight and stretched slightly before crossing my fingers together. After a moment, we make eye contact again but this time I smiled warmly. _Have to be professional… _She smiles back, of course, but I feel like she's… no, it can't be. It's _extremely _common knowledge that I'm married.

Letting out a soft sigh, I feel slightly annoyed. It's been a _long_ time since someone has tried making a move on me after marrying Korra. Besides, suppressing my chuckle, Korra would just glare them down with her "I'll kill you so back off" look. Mmh, spirits… that thought of that is just…. maybe I should ask her to tie me up the next time we have sex. It has been a while since we've played around in bed.

Feeling warm, I stop myself from those wonderful fantasies before I start blushing. This is not the right time and place for daydreams, especially when this company's CEO is giving me thirsty looks. Anyways, time finally passes and this long meeting has finally come to an end and we're saying our "unofficial" greetings before parting.

I offer my hand, "That was an impressive presentation Miss Waters, I am sincerely looking forward to working with you for this project."

She smiles while grabbing my hand (more firmly than necessary). "Of course Miss Sato but please, call me Katara. And if you would like, I'd be honored if you let me take you out for dinner. You know… to go over some additional details for our contract."

_I knew it. _Cleaning my throat, I look her straight in the eyes while saying, "Thanks I appreciate the offer however I have plans with my _wife_ so I'll have to pass."

She doesn't let go of my hand and looked me in the eyes, "Please, I insist, it'll be my treat Miss Sato," she pretty much coos while winking at me, _again_.

My brow goes up in displeasement. I thought I was being subtle, "Look… Miss Waters-"

"Katara, please."

I let out a breath before giving her an irritated smile, "Missus Sato."

She seemed a bit stunned. "Excuse me?"

"It's _Missus _Sato, _Miss _Waters_. _This is a warning. I don't know what games you're trying to play but I _do_ have a lovely wife and a lovely son. If you can't keep up a professional front then… I'm afraid I'll have to reconsider our contract." I take back my hand before pivoting around and I'm about to leave the conference room before she grabs me by my wrist. _Why this-_

"I apologize for my behavior Missus Sato, I promise I'll do my best to remain professional. Please forgive me, it's just that I haven't seen someone so beautiful such as yourself before."

_Why she… _My brow twitches and I'm glaring at her feeling conflicted. _Why does she remind of me Korra? _Letting out a sigh I yanked back my wrist, "I expect this will not be a problem in the future… I look forward to working with you Miss Waters."

I can tell she's eating me with her eyes as her lips curl into a devilish smile, "I look forward to '_working' _with you as well."

*Han's POV*

I can feel the tension in the air as we all lined up at the starting line. It was the 400m dash. _Ohhhh I am so not gonna lose!_ Grinning, I took my stance and waited for the coach's signal.

"On your marks…"

We're giving each other on last look.

"Get set…"

I can feel my competitive spiriting burning.

"Go!"

We fell forward and went into an all out dash. Everything seemed to slow down as the sound of our shoes threading on the track and field was exhilarating. I can even hear some of my classmates cheering somewhere. Looking to my sides, Amber is right behind me and Kazu is right on her tail. We just hit the 200 mark and our roles have reversed.

_Shoot!_

Gritting my teeth, there was no way I was going to lose! Mom would kill me! Taking a deep breath, I high tailed it and went into high gear. I could hear Amber's competitive cry as we're right in front of the finish line.

No one's in front of me.

Smirking I raised my arms in victory, "WOOO! MY WIN!" Slowing down to a jog and then a stop, I turn around while panting. "M-My… v-victory…" my hands are on my knees as I catch my breath.

Kazu falls over onto the grass and starts crying out loud. "NOOOooo! I don't wanna clean Uncle Bo's socks!" He's rolling back and forth on the floor.

Amber falls onto her behind and looks up into the sky. "Noooo! I can't believe I lost! UGHH!"

Rubbing my nose while snickering, "Come on you know I wasn't going to lose!" I walked over and pulled them both into a sweaty huddle, "It was a fair and square match!" They're both whining and groaning while relishing my victory. "Hey hey! You're the one who wanted to have a match. Besides! Don't worry Kazu, we'll still help you with the volunteering."

Kazu perks up, "Really?!"

I grin, "Of course!"

Amber pulls away from the huddle, "What?! Nooo! I don't wanna!"

"Oh come on," I pull her into a loose, friendly headlock before whispering into her ear, "If we help you know Auntie Nora is gonna give us some snacks when we're done!"

She's pretty much drooling now, "Mmh t-that sounds good… alright! I'm in!" We all look at each other before we laughing together.

"Alright class, gather up. We're going to start the hurdles next."

Part of the class groaned in misery while the rest were pretty excited, including me. "Okayyy!"

*Korra's POV*

Tapping my fingers on the desk, I patiently wait for Kuvira to be brought out. After a while, I finally hear the buzzer and look up. I frown upon seeing her face before shaking it off and smiled. "Hey, how've you been holding out Kuv?"

She trudges forward and sits in front of me before mustering a weak smile, "Been better… anyways what brings you here? Did you find anything new?"

"..." I look at the table out of guilt before stating, "No, I just… had some more questions to ask you."

She makes an annoyed face, "Korra what does it matter? Just because you ask again doesn't mean anything is going to change! I've already told you everything I remember so it's insanity to ask me again and again."

I expected her to get upset but seeing it be true hurts more than it should. "I know Kuv… believe me I feel the same way but this time I feel like something is off. I'm not quite sure what it is but please… I feel like if we go through this again I'll figure something out."

She glares at me before looking up and lets out a deep sigh, "Fine… where do you want me to start from?"

"The beginning."

She gives me another sharp glare with that annoyed look before starting. "Fine fine… well, it was a tuesday night…"

"December the 25th" I confirm, _once _again.

Kuvira nods and continues, "I had just gotten off of work and felt like grabbing a beer so I went downtown to the Nakamura's Bar House. When I arrived, the first thing I did was headed towards the bar and drank a beer. After that, things were pretty chill until _he _came over."

"OKay stop. Before we get there, did anyone talk to you? Or even gave a weird look or anything before things went down?"

"Mmm… I don't think so, everything was pretty chill."

_Come on, there has to be something. _I close my eyes for a brief moment before crossing my hands. "Okay do me a favor, close your eyes and try to recall your surroundings."

She let out a huff before saying, "Really?"

"Come on humor me."

"Fine…" she took in another breath before closing her eyes.

I smile slightly before closing my eyes as well. "Let's start from the beginning again and walk together. It was a Tuesday night… tell me about the weather. Any interesting smells?"

"It was… it's kind of chilly. I can see my breath as I breathe out and it smells like the usual liquor and cigs."

"What about your surroundings? Is the parking lot empty? Full?"

"It was… less busy than I thought it would be. There aren't that many cars or bikes around…"

"Okay. Let's walk into the bar now, how many guests are there?"

"There are… only five people including myself."

"Tell me about them. Where are they? Their looks? Anyone attractive?"

"Well, at the bar there was the bar master Kenji, some middle aged guy and behind me… there's… a young woman and man."

"Are they together?"

"No, we are all sitting separately, enjoying some drinks while the TV is playing in the background."

I opened my eyes briefly, _Strange… no one was interacting?_ "Let's fast forward to just before the fight went down, how many drinks have you had so far? Where are the others? Can you guess how many drinks have they had?"

"Mmh… I've probably had around six bottles by now? The guy behind me is loudly cheering at the TV over something. Kenji is serving the gal another drink since she's at the counter, next to me now. As for that one middle aged guy, he's still at the same spot."

My brow went up, _That guy… there isn't much on him, strange. The woman went over to the bar, the guy is cheering for the TV, Kenji is bartending and him… hm. _"Tell me more about that guy who hasn't moved. How many drinks has he had? What is he doing?"

"Mm… I'm not sure…"

"Think back Kuv… how many drinks are in front of him? What has he been doing for the past hour?"

"He's… hm… strange now that I think about it, he's probably still on his first or second drink and he's been… he kept glancing at the clock and checking his phone."

_That's it! _

I feel a grin forming on my face and I know this is the lead I've been needing. "How about Kenji, has he been talking to him?"

"Mmh… I think so? I'm not sure Korra… this is where my mind gets fuzzy. I don't remember much after having another drink."

"Okay one last thing, you mind explaining his character traits?"

"Well… he's got a sturdy built, tan skin, a buzz cut… and mm I think his name might have been Al?"

"Hmm… Al…"

*Han's POV*

"Thanks for coming! Please come back again!"

I wave and bow to the air acolytes before running over to Auntie Nora. "Auntie we're done! We finished passing out the supplies."

Auntie Nora smiles beautifully before leaning down to pat my head. "Aww auntie not my hair!"

She giggles before looking at uncle Kai, "Sweetie you mind bringing over the fruit pie we made? We ought to pay our little helpers for their help."

I grin, _Yes! I love Auntie Nora's fruit pies! _

Amber quickly runs over and jumps on my back making me almost lose my balance, "Uu uuu! I call the first slice!"

Kazu finally catches up with us, "Mommy can I have some lychee juice?"

I shimmy Amber off my back, "Can I have some to!"

Uncle Kai comes over with the pie and dramatically sets it on the table, "One fruit pie for our little workers!"

"Of course you kids can have some juice," Auntie Nora hugs uncle Kai and kisses him on the cheek, "Do you want the same drink Amber?"

"Yes please!"

"I'll be right back okay dear, go ahead and cut them a slice."

We all cheered in excitement, "Yay!" Sitting down together on a nearby bench table, uncle Kai cuts us each a slice of pie. We each got a slice and just in time, Auntie Nora comes back with the juice. The pie was simply amazing and the rest of the evening was chill!

_I just wish mom and mommy were here… _


	4. Lonely Night (Smut Bonus)

AN: Present time is in normal font. _Any word in italics is from a "video." _

*COUGH COUGH*

In other words, yes I am saying that Asami and Korra may have filmed themselves a (as in quite a few) sex tape(s).

* * *

Ch 2.5: Lonely Night (Smut Bonus)

*Asami's POV*

"..."

I'm feeling restless as I lie in my bed. Closing my legs, I curled into a ball feeling… bothered. My core is aching and I find myself growing hotter by the moment. I bite my lip before looking at the clock. It was 2AM. Korra had said she was going to come home to sleep but she still isn't here.

"Hah…"

I roll onto my side and grab my personal phone. Unlocking it, I swiped around before opening a **very** private folder. I flip onto my back and steadily moved my left hand down to my core. I bite my lip again before scrolling through and selected one of our videos. It was hard to choose but I started playing one of the countless videos Korra and I have made.

_Korra giggles as she climbs on top of Asami before engaging in a passionate kiss. Their lips connect briefly before parting time and time again. Their kisses gradually became louder and louder and Korra couldn't help but slip her hand under Asami's white v-neck shirt._

"_Mmm… *kiss* mh…"_

_Groping her wife, Korra softly kneaded Asami's breast making her groan in pleasure before firmly squeezing it and used her thumb to circle Asami's stiff nipple._

"_Mmh… aaah! Korra… *kiss kiss* mm oh baby."_

_Breathing roughly, Asami moaned as she ran her fingers threw Korra's hair. She giggles in their kiss before grazing her fingers steadily down Korra's body. But she immediately groaned when Korra sucked her tongue and squeezed Korra's ass in approval. Quickly pecking her wife's lips teasingly, Asami smiled and leaned in. She hovered for a second before biting Korra's lower lip and slapped her wife's ass and fondled both cheeks in a circular motion. _

"_You're so hot baby."_

"Mmh… fuck… "

Feeling myself growing wet, I slide my hand under my panties. My breathing was a tad bit labored as I circled my lubricated yet swollen clit.

"Oooh…"

I circled my clit twice with both my middle and index fingers before sliding down to my slit. Running my fingers up and down, I bit my lower lip as I watched Korra tease me.

"_Mm… *kiss kiss* Kor… *kiss* yes… yes right there!"_

_Korra peppered kisses her wife's neck before leaving a sloppy wet trail down to her collarbone._

"_Mmh *kiss* Sami… *kiss* you're so sexy."_

_Trailing her hand down to Asami's core, Korra slid her hand under Asami's booty shorts and rubbed her clit which was hidden underneath her lacy panties. Lost in ecstasy, Asami groaned in pleasure encouraging Korra to pump her clit._

"_Mmh oooh Korra!"_

_Simultaneously jerking her wife's sex, Korra kissed her way up to the crevice behind her wife's ear. She kissed her loudly before whispering into her ear in a low yet sexy voice. "You're so beautiful *kiss* I love you *kiss* mmh, you're so wet."_

_Biting her lip yet again, Asami rocked into Korra's body and ran her fingers through her wife's chestnut hair before grabbing the end of her shirt. Immediately pulling it up, she exposed Korra's tan and muscular back._

_Feeling impatient, Asami urgently rocked her body against her wife. "Aaa Korra… naked, __**now**__!"_

_Korra bit Asami's earlobe and softly pulled it, leaving a wet kiss before sitting up. Straddling her wife, she quickly removed her shirt and bra and tossed it on the floor. She licked her lips before leaning forward and cupped Asami's cheek giving her a passionate kiss. Peck after peck, Korra sat back up and tugged at Asami's shirt. In response, Asami sat herself up enough so that Korra could take off her clothing. Korra took it off Asami's pale shoulders with pleasure and tossed it on the bed before yanking off her shorts and panties._

_Korra had a flirtatious smile as she spun Asami's panties in her hand before tossing it at her wife. Asami looked away from the sudden gesture before grabbing it off her chest. Giggling, she threw it aside before pulling Korra down for a kiss. Using the momentum, Korra made a flirtatious growl before fondling Asami's left breast. Then, she trailed her lips along Asami's pale breast in a circular pattern before taking in her stiff nipple. After a stiff pop and few licks, Asami bit her lip and moaned as Korra sucked away. _

"_Mmh… baby…"_

_Sucking and pulling at Asami's nipple like a hungry dog tugging at it's toy, Korra released a very really loud pop. Asami moaned deliciously from pleasure and squirmed beneath her wife. Feeling up her wife's pale skin, Korra continued sucking her stiff peak roughly before flicking it with her tongue. She smiled deviously before pinching it with her fingers and began kissing her other nipple._

"Ooohhh…"

Softly squeezing my breast, I fondled it before pinching my nipples. Pleased with my foreplay, I licked my dry lips before twisting and pulling my hard tip. My eyes narrowed as I watched Korra moved on to kissing my body down to my clit. She gave me her unbelievably sexy smirk before she began eating me out.

"Oh fuck…"

I clench my legs together and rocked my body on the bed. After a moment, I set my phone down before sliding off all my clothes. My heart was racing and once I was naked, I picked up my phone and spread my legs wide.

"I wonder if Korra will walk in on me…"

I started stroking my clit.

"Oooh what would she do to me if she did… I'm masturbating to our sex tape."

I easily slipped my middle finger into my vagina and started thrusting at a slow to gradually moderate pace. Things sounded pretty wet but the video is so much louder and enticing than I am.

_Korra buried her face into Asami's sex and sucked her lower lips with pleasure. Asami twitched in ecstasy as she moaned out loud. _

"_Aah aah yes baby!"_

_Sucking her vagina hard one last time, Korra stuck out her tongue and gave Asami one long and narrow lick. She then nibbled her vulva before flicking Asami's swollen clit with the tip of her tongue. Quickly pulling Asami in closer by her hips, she slapped her thigh before sucking her wife's swollen clit. Asami groaned while rocking her hip as Korra's tongue swirled side to side as fast as possible._

"_Aah aaahh! Oh spirits yes! Yes so good baby!"_

_Attempting to clap her legs together, Asami began rocking her hips into Korra face and fondled her left breast as she ran her free hand through Korra's hair. Korra ate away before groaning as she nuzzled her mouth into Asami's vagina and resumed her flicking feast. She eventually pulled back slightly and pulled apart Asami's legs, spreading her wide before digging in again._

"_A-Aaaah!"_

_Korra repeatedly switched between kissing Asami's vagina and sucking her clit. But, feeling that her wife's high was approaching Korra began fingering her wife, slipping in her index and middle finger. Thrusting at a slow pace, she gradually sped up and thrusted vigorously while hooking her finger upwards._

"_Aaa- aaah! Korra!"_

_A fast, rhythmic, wet slimy noise sounded off before Korra sucked Asami's clit one last time. She leaned back and inserted a third finger and started pounding Asami's vagina making her back arch up. Asami immediately spazzed in pleasure and was panting for air. Then not before long, she began rubbing her own clit with her right hand. She matched Korra's pace and wet claps sounded off as she moaned in pleasure._

"_Cum for me baby."_

_Asami shriveled in pleasure from Korra's husky voice. She was rocking her hips and stroking her own clit as fast as possible. It didn't take long for her to shake and release her clit, freezing in absolute pleasure._

"Oh fuck… fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck!"

I bit my lip as I vigorously pounded my sex.

"_A-ah! Aah Korra! Baby I can't- aah! So-So good! G-Gonnaah… gonna-aah!"_

_Asami's body clenched in absolute pleasure before she sunk down into their bed. Her body jittered from pleasure and Korra chased after her wife, pumping her slowly to max out her orgasm. Then after the peak of her Asami's orgasm subsided, Korra continued giving Asami some weak pumps and softly circled her wet clit. When she was satisfied, Korra removed her fingers and sucked them before leaning down to eat up Asami's fresh juices._

_After Korra was satisfied, she kissed Asami's vulva one last time before climbing on top of her wife. She smiles before leaning down to kiss Asami on the lips. They both smiled, thoroughly enjoying their sensual and wet kiss._

"Aaah...aaah aah! Korra oh Korra!"

I vigorously rubbed my clit with two of my fingers. It didn't take long for a euphoric, electrifying jolt to run through my entire body. My body spazzes in pleasure and I let out a suppressed moan. Panting, I tried catching my breath in silence as I watched us kissing passionately in the video. After a moment, I sighed while slumping onto my side. Watching us kiss so lovingly on the video makes me wonder what I'm doing right now. I briefly glance at the door.

Nothing.

"She still isn't home…"

* * *

AN: *I shrug* well I hope this chap made sense if u catch my drift… it's just easy to drop lemons in 3rd POV instead of 1st POV.


	5. Triggers

Ch 3: Triggers

**April 7th, 188AG **\- *Asami's POV*

Staring at the blueprints I made for the Southern Water Tribe, I couldn't help but think about Korra. I know I should be focused on making adjustments for the weather but still… this _is _my wife's home town. The last time we visited her parents was probably about two years ago? _Hmm, we should plan a trip down there soon…_ It has been a long time since we've been there and the '_fun'_ we had down there was simply amazing. Lost in my thoughts, my lips curl into a devious smirk when I remembered making Korra shout out loud by "mistake" before my assistant calls out to me through the intercom.

"Missus Sato, the engineer team from the Waters Company has arrived."

I immediately sigh when Miss Waters comes across my mind. "Understood, send them up to the Production Room."

_I feel like she's going to be a pain. Let's hope I don't have to wipe out my wedding photos…_ I stand up and start stretching, trying to relax a little before I have to deal with a flirtatious business partner. I take a quick glance at my blueprints before pacing back and forth. _Relax Asami… relax… _However, frankly speaking I am annoyed since this rarely happens to me. They usually back off after I laid down the whole "I'm married" bomb but my gut feeling is telling me that Miss Waters isn't giving up that easy.

I do my last twist and turns feeling great before I almost lose my poker face when I notice, that's right, you know who is staring at me through the window. My brow twitches by reflex and I force a smile before speaking up loudly, "Please come in."

_Here we go. _

"Good morning Miss Sato, I'm pleased to see you this early in the morning." She extends her hand in front of me.

"Missus," I smile slightly before taking her hand. "Let's get started shall we? We have a long day ahead of us."

The next few hours in my life are the worst and most excruciatingly painful time I've had at work in a _longggg_ time. Obviously I'm tired of dealing with Miss Waters' flirts but something feels off in the pit of my stomach. Maybe it's because of the stress we're all feeling from Kuvira's case… well aside from that, I haven't spent any time with my wife at all! I'm annoyed at the world and I miss her so much.

"...sami...Asami."

Feeling someone touch my hand, I snap out of it and pulled back my hand.

"Please excuse me Miss Sato, you seemed out of it so I couldn't help myself…"

"It's nothing, I apologize. I'll do my best to stay focused."

She gives me an understanding smiling, "Don't force yourself. Please, let's all take a short break."

"That's…" looking at my team and at the time, 1:27pm, I let out a breathe, "sounds great." I push myself off the desk I was leaning on before clapping my hands together and spoke up, "Everyone take forty. We'll continue after a lunch break."

Everyone lets out a groan of relief while I turn high heels and walk out the door. I purposely ignore Miss Waters' possible invite to lunch (hopefully she doesn't follow me). _I could use some fresh air… _besides it's about time I check in with Korra. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number before standing by the window. It starts ringing.

*Korra's POV*

I shut off the engine to my bike before taking off my helmet. Fluffing out my hair, I started walking towards the bar but, before I enter, I look at the silver band on my ring finger before taking it off and safely tucked it into my chest pocket. The doorbell's bell chimes as I push the door open and I made my way up to the bar. There seems to be a decent amount of guests here but then again, it's around lunch time.

I make my way over to the counter and nod at the barmaster before taking a seat on a stool. It doesn't take long and he asks me for my order.

"What can I get for yah miss?"

I glance at his name tag, _Hayato,_ "I'll have a beer please."

He nods and turns around to grab my drink before setting it in front of me.

"Thanks."

"Of course," he nods once again and turns around to help other guests.

I take a sip of my drink and scan the rest of the bar. Tapping my finger on the counter, I try to scan out that one guy. _This should be fun…_ this reminds me of when I did stake outs…. those were some tedious times.

But, in order to not be suspicious I played the role of some "industrial worker" focusing on their job and pulled out my notebook. I faked some groans here and there trying to solve this so-called "_problem_," it's just some old blueprints that I borrowed from Asami.

After it slowed down, the master checked in on me again while giving me another drink. It's my third but luckily I have a high tolerance so this hardly gives me a buzz.

"Looks tough."

I look at him, scanning his expression. _I need to win his trust after all._ "Yeah tell me about it. My boss wants me to change the design after three whole damn months of designing this model!"

I softly slam my fist on the counter before taking another swig. "He is such an ass I swear."

The bar master chuckles before wiping down his counter with a towel. "I know that feeling. My coworker _'messed'_ up the other day and so the customer ripped…" he cleared his throat, "he tore up the place."

_Hmm…_ I start laughing a bit, "Sounds tough. Situations like these make you want to do the unthinkable huh! I wish I could just shove this design up his sorry ass!"

He starts laughing out loud, "I like you kid, what's your name?"

I smile warmly, "Korra," extending my hand, "Yours?"

"Just call me Hayato." He takes mines and we let each other go when the doorbell rings.

"Welcome."

I glance at the door and see a tall man with a buzz cut. Quickly looking away, I take another sip of beer and watch him from the corner of my eye. He sits at the corner seat that's four seats away from me and he's whispering something to the bar master.

I sort of understand what they're saying so I put my focus on them before hearing my phone vibrate. Pulling out my phone, I see that Asami's calling me. _It must be her lunch… dang. Sorry babe but I'm finally getting somewhere._ I shut my phone off, and refocus.

"... you bastard! …I've told you…"

"Don't...make me...he was… who…"

_Damn what are they saying!_

"He messed up the target...don't blame me…"

"Al if it weren't for...I'd cut you off you…"

_Al? _My lips curved into a smile, _How lucky am I?_

I jot down some keywords: he, target, blame… _Hmm…_ A sudden rush of customers started coming in and the two of them stopped their conversation.

"We'll talk later."

Taking my cue I get up. "Master I gotta go, my boss is calling." I leave some yuans on the table and gathered my stuff.

"Got it, pleasure has been mines Korra."

I swat a wave, "Catch you later." After I leave the bar and got on my bike, I had some theories:

_"He."_

Who is he? Don't tell me it's Kenji… if that's the case he must've have made some sort of...mistake?

_"Blame."_

This would mean that those two… no, the three of them at the very least are in cahoots with another for some shady business. If we assume that Kenji was the one who "messed up," then Al probably had something to do with his death.

_"Target."_

Target… what target? A target at a bar? That could be anyone… unless… Kuvira. No, it can't be… I shake my head. It's too quick to jump to conclusions but, wasn't Mako working on a serial missing women's case?

Gritting my teeth, I start my bike before dialing Mako. If this, this bar is what I think it is… we're in trouble. I start speeding off towards the Republic City Police Department. I need Mako's opinion.

*Asami's POV*

"The number you have called…"

Letting out a deep sigh, Korra never answered. _She must be busy… I guess I'll just text Han_.

**(13:28) Me: Hey sweetie I hope you're doing well. It's my lunch break I just wanted to check in with you.**

I'm surprised that he starts typing back. His lunch break should already be over by now.

**(13:29) Han: Hey mommy! Have a good lunch!**

**(13:29) Me: Han… don't tell me you're using your phone during class. What did I say about your phone privileges?**

I start smiling by how long it's taking him to respond.

**(13:30) Han: Oh no no no mommy! I'm actually in the infirmary waiting for Amber to wake up. She kind of tripped big time and face planted the track during P.E. so Kazu and I are taking turns watching over her. She's been out for about two ish hours now.**

**(13:31) Me: Oh my! Is she alright?**

**(13:31) Han: Yup! She's alright, Nurse Lee said she was fine.**

**(13:31) Me: That's good! Oh, before I forget.**

**(13:32) Me: I'm sorry honey but I don't think I can pick you up today… things are busy at work.**

**(13:32) Me: I think Korra is busy too so do you mind sleeping over at Kazu's today? I'll text Jinora in a bit.**

**(13:32) Han: Okay sure no prob!**

**(13:32) Me: I'm really sorry bud… there's supposed to be a mandatory party after my meeting which is taking years… **

**(13:33) Han: Don't worry mommy! We actually were planning to finish up a surprise for Uncle Kai's bday so it's perfect!**

_Ah, right, Kai's birthday is soon…_

**(13:33) Me: Alright have fun then okay? Be sure to be on your best behavior!**

**(13:33) Han: Ookkaaayyyyy! Love you mommy!**

**(13:33) Me: Love you too honey! **

Smiling creepily to myself, I was slightly repulsed when I turned around. Yup, you know who was there. Katara.

"You seem happy. You haven't smiled like that before."

"Well yes, I was just checking up on my _son._"

She smiles, "Well that's extremely cute of you Asami. Anyways, I was wondering if you'd like me to pick you up?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, for the evening party."

"I appreciate the offer but I will have to pass," I start walking away since I still have time to eat.

"What a shame. Well, I'll be looking _real_ forward to seeing you this evening."

I roll my eyes, "Right…" _And there goes my appetite._

*Han's POV*

Tapping my foot on the chair, I'm starting to get restless. "Ughhh…" I cracked my neck side to side before jumping when I hear a crying voice.

"It's okay Jimmy it's okay! Just take deep breaths, everything is going to be alright."

I blink. _What's going on?_ I take a peek at the door before Jimmy from the Class 5 comes through the door.

"M-Mommy...d-daddy a-are are-"

Nurse Lee pats his back, "It's okay honey, take your time. Tell me what's wrong."

"I-I...I-"

He's sobbing like crazy and I feel so awkward just sitting here. _Maybe I shouldn't be here...but Amber is still… _I decide to look away and focus on Amber.

"M-M-M-Mo-mommy and d-daddy… th-they they… they f-fought a-and… they...they..."

"Don't worry, take your time…"

'M-Mommy ch...cheat...ch-...cheated o-on d-daddy and and-"

My ears perked up, _Say what?_

"T-They...they fought a-and…"

"Mmrh… w-where am I?"

I look down in shook before whispering, "O-Oh hey Amber! You okay? You kinda tripped over a hurdle and face planted on the track."

"Oww… no wonder why my face hurts so much…"

"Y-Yeah! You had us worried there for a sec ahahah...!"

"-ommy didn't come home a-and…"

Leaning in to whisper more sensitively, "Well um uh… so you think you're good? Cause if you are we should go back to class now. Jimmy kind of um… well uh…"

"She… she kissed a stranger and- and…"

Amber seems confused but she's taking my hint so we both shuffled off. Of course, we pass Nurse Lee and Jimmy and quickly bow before trying to speed walk out.

"Oh you two leaving already?"

We look at each other before I chirped, "Y-Yeah! Amber's good now so I think we'll take our leave." I glance over at Jimmy feeling guilty that we're hearing this. Amber's kind of gawking at him before I quickly elbowed her.

"Huh? Oh, oh! Yeah yeah! I'm all good now Nurse Lee. Sorry for the trouble and thanks!"

We start running before getting stopped, "Woah woah woah woah, hold your horses you two. Don't go running in the halls, someone might trip again!"

We both answered while slowing down into a speed walk, "Sorry!"

The last thing I hear is Jimmy's sobs and they sound so… so sad. It breaks my heart even though I'm not close friends with him. I… I don't know what I would do if I lost my mom and mommy.I blinked back the tears that I had from those thoughts.

"What time is it Han? What class are we goin to?"

I snap out of it, "Oh uhh right… um, science! We have science right now and we can't be late!" Class starts in two minutes and we're about halfway across campus. "Mister Wang is going to give us our project today so we can't miss that!"

"Awww come on! I just woke up and have a splitting headache, I don't wannaaaa!"

"Aww hurry up! You know he's a demon when if we're late!"

We both ran like the wind before rushing through that door right when the bell rang. Panting like crazy, we eventually caught our breaths before giving Mister Wang a sly smile and went over to our table.

"Amber! You're back in the world of the livingggg!" He does a jellyfish like hand moment.

"Kazu!" Amber mirrors him, "It's nice to be backkkkkk."

We start greeting each other our weird hand shake before Mister Wang cleared his voice and we sat down. Mister Wang then proceeded on with his lecture and to be honest… they're pretty boring. Kazu and I always struggle to stay awake while Amber on the other hand, always falls asleep at least once.

My head bobbed forward before I snapped back up just as Mister Wang started talking about the project. Quickly tapping Kazu's shoulder and kicking Amber's foot, I whispered, "Wake up! He's talking about the project!"

"Huh? Wha…"

"Oof huh what's goin on?"

Mister Wang gave us the "shush" look and we all grinned innocently before focusing.

"As I was saying… you kids all need to prepare and create your own science experiment and are required to have adult supervision to make it. Please ask your parents to watch over you and if you have any further questions after reading my assignment sheet, be sure to ask me after class. The requirements and criteria are on the paper so be sure to go over it and…"

_Andddd… he's lost the class again._

*Asami's POV*

I don't understand why our companies have to have these "welcoming" parties. Well, I do understand why but still… looking over at the crowd I smile before joining them with their round of applause. Well… I actually don't mind these parties since I get a breather from all the stress but not this time, it's not working. This is all because of that damn CEO from the Waters Company.

_And Korra isn't here to make me feel better…_

I start twiddling my thumbs behind my back in an attempt to make this event end quickly. Not like it's helping of course but thank the spirits! We're finally splitting up to give our proper greetings to all the companies we're contracting with. Since Miss Waters and I are both the leaders of this project, we greet them separately to my pleasure and everything is going swimmingly. At least… until _that _happens.

Now, I remember drinking about three glasses of red wine, not like that's enough to get me buzzed, before heading out to the balcony for some fresh air. I was enjoying my time alone before, that's right, alas Miss Waters finds me and wouldn't stop pestering me. Next thing I knew, I was slapping Miss Waters _hard _across the cheek (which I hope won't bring me attention but at this point, I don't care).

"Are you fucking crazy! What is wrong with you!? For the last damn time, I am _married_ so why the hell are you kissing me!"

I feel sick to my stomach. I was most definitely yelling while feeling annoyed, infuriated, irritated and oh, did I mention pissed the fuck off?

"Explain yourself! I've already told you that if you tried anymore of this bull shit I was going to see to it that certain changes will be made!"

She's rubbing her red cheek before looking at me with those damn eyes that remind me of Korra. "Now now, calm down Asami. I wouldn't want to bring attention to us."

She quickly steps in close to me and ohhhhh, how much I had to stop myself from: one, slamming her into the damn pavement for touching me, two, maybe break her arm or at least wrist so that she can take me seriously and three, for making me want to hurl from her damn kiss!

"I know that look in your eyes Asami… you're lonely. No matter how much you say you're in love and married, deep inside you want something. You want more and your so called wife can't give it to you."

_Okay, maybe I'll just punch her face and call it good._

"You know you're attracted to me… I've seen how you look at me. You say that you want me to back off but I _know_ what's going through your head. I know you want it just as badly as I do. I have never seen such a beautiful woman such as you before… I want you Asami. Even just for a night or a day… I want you."

I… my heart is thundering like crazy as she blows into my ears. I feel powerless. I feel like all of my stress is going to explode and I feel like crying. I don't know what's happening to me.

_Korra… help me._

Korra would usually be here with me at these types of events. Even if she were late, she would join me as my plus one no matter what. But, no. Not this time, Korra has been… busy. She hasn't been responding to my texts or my calls for who knows how long now. I haven't felt this isolated and alone in such a long time.

I froze.

Tears I didn't know I had were flowing down my cheeks as Miss Waters pushes her lips on mines. The only thing I could recall on this lonesome balcony was her clear blue eyes and warm lips.

_Ahh… I miss Korra so much._

*Korra's POV*

"And… that's my theory. What do you think Mako?"

"Hmm…" Mako stretches his neck before rubbing it with his hand, "That sounds ridiculous Korra. You're reaching far yet…"

"Yet it seems to make sense right?"

He looks at me with a serious face, "If what you're suggesting is true then… then this case… the case that Kuvira was involved in and my serial kidnapping cases are more serious than either of us would have imagined."

"I don't have any proof yet but I was planning on becoming _'friends' _with the owner. After that, I was hoping to get you involved and maybe you can try to _'back' _me up somehow and get them to take the bait."

His shark eyebrows immediately narrowed, "No! That's too dangerous Korra, we'll have someone from our side and-"

"Mako." I glare at slightly, "Come on I may have retired from the force but that doesn't mean I'm out of practice. I know how and have done operations like these with high successful rates and you know it."

"But-"

"Besides, I already put together a profile about how to move on with this case. I just need to… convince this Al person to tell me what he knows…" _Well slip up somehow hopefully._

"I'm still against this Korra. It's too dangerous and you have a wife and kid. I can't have a civilian like you-"

"Mako. Come on. You know I can kick your ass in hand to hand combat and I _do_ have a license to carry my gun. Hopefully things won't go south but I know I can stop whatever they are cooking up in the back and prove Kuvira's innocence! She didn't kill Kenji Nakamura and you know it!"

His brows are creased as he pinches his nose bridge, "Does Asami know about this?"

I flinch, "That's-"

"So you haven't told her. Come on, when was the last time you two hung out? You two are always stuck together and I haven't seen your guys annoyingly extra PDA in forever."

I frown now, "That's none of your business, just tell me if you're in or out!" _I have to and will prove Kuvira's innocence no matter what it takes._

He groans before letting out a loud sigh, "The Chief ain't gonna like this… I won't be able to properly help you because of-"

"Regulations. I know."

He eyes me before continuing, "So… I'll have to do this under the books. I'll help you as much as I can but I have my limits Korra. You know I'll always have your back but there's only so much I can do."

"I know. I couldn't ask for anything more…"

He smiles sadly before saying, "Good luck alright. Just call me if you need help or… anything. I'll be there quicker than lightning."

I grin, "You're the best! Love you Mako!"

"Yeah yeah, love you too." He swats his hand at me, "Now hurry up and go home. It's late and Asami should be getting home from that banquet shortly. I'll email you my documents after I gather them up."

I grab my leather jacket off the chair, "I owe yah!" I start laughing as I run out of his office, dodging those paper balls. Now that I'm on my bike and have some sort of idea for my next move, I checked my phone. I have five missed calls and eleven texts. Frowning, I feel seriously bad. It's pretty late and I didn't mean to ignore Asami for this long. Quickly hitting the redial button, I waited a few rings before she picked up.

"Hey babe! I'm so sorry for not picking up. I just got so absorbed in Kuv's case because I just found a break through!"

*Asami's POV*

I'm in shock the moment my phone rings. _What the hell am I doing?! _Quickly pushing Miss Waters off of me I whip my lips, smearing my lipstick in the progress before picking up my phone. I feel horrible as I hold my stomach, mindlessly listening to my wife's voice.

"Huh what? I'm sorry Korra can you repeat that…"

I turn away from Miss Waters feeling disgusted by my actions.

"Don't worry Korra I understand, I'm really excited that you finally found a breakthrough in Kuvira's case."

I can hear her snickering in the background.

"Uh huh… mm… yeah don't worry baby Han's sleeping over at Kazuki's tonight."

I know she's looking at me with a smirk.

"Oh… you wanted to do even more research? Yeah… of course… no worries honey, do what you have to do. I'll pick up Han in the morning then."

Her damn eyes are seeing right through me, _I… I'm weak._

"Mhm yeah I love you too alright, bye…"

I don't want to turn around and look her in the eyes. I know I'm going to break down. I don't understand what's happening. _Why? Why is this happening to me? Why… why! Someone please… tell me what's happening? _I can feel warm arms wrapping around my waist, burning me through my dress. I shut my eyes, ashamed in myself as she whispers in my ear.

"You know you want it too, I want you… I won't ignore you like your wife does."

Tears are about to fall, "I… I can't!"

I push her off of me and storm off. Thankfully, I manage to hold back my tears until I'm in my car. I started sobbing like a mess and I don't know what's happening to me.

_I… I'm so scared… Korra._

*Han's POV*

Kazu and Amber are still playing around with the island's lemurs as I sit around feeling pooped from chasing them around. It was only supposed to be me sleeping over at Kazu's but then we all decided to have a sleepover because why not? Thank the spirits our parents are close because otherwise we wouldn't get away with our sudden parties or pranks.

_Heh heh heh… oh Uncle Kai, watch out for the doors! You never know what's gonna fall on you._

Glancing to my left, I immediately ducked to the floor. "Woah!" I narrowly dodged a random encounter with flying fruits before hearing the two of them say sorry.

_How'd they even? Where'd they get the fruits from?_

Well whatever, earlier I texted mom to see how it was going and she said she finally got a breakthrough in her case. I feel pretty happy at the moment and can't wait for mom to be stress free! I really worry for mom when she has a hard case… she hasn't been this stressed since the Red Lotus case. That was a long time ago though…

"Hannn!"

I look up and see Amber running towards me, "Are you ready for our _surprise_?"

I kick a pebble on the floor. "Yup! Let's get him good!"

She grins before Kazu pops in next to us. "Okay I think papa is supposed to come home soon. Mama said we have like ten minutes to set the trap!"

I start rubbing my neck because I have this weird feeling in my stomach.

"What's wrong? You're acting strange… you got that weird look on your face again!"

I slant my lips, "Huh do I?" They look at each other before looking at me and nodded. _I don't know. I'm worried about mom and mommy for some reason._ "I don't know, I mean, um uh…"

Amber gasps dramatically, "Don't tell me you think the prank is not gonna work?!"

I whipped my hands up, "What! No I'm not worried about the prank! I just uh… I don't know. I've just been feeling strange recently. Hmm… maybe because of Aunt Kuv's case? I don't know." I shrug, "Mom and mommy have been tense. I don't even see them that much any more..."

"Wait what? You live together though."

"I know strange right? But there's nothing I can do so bah!" I stand up and stretch, "It's okay, once mom proves Aunt Kuv's innocence we're gonna go on vacation!"

"Ohh! What that sounds nice! Where are you gonna go?"

I start grinning, "Yup! We're gonna go hopefully during summer break and that's a secret! We were planning to go on a week long vacation."

"Awww I'm jealous! My mom and dad never take me anywhere."

I smirk in victory while rubbing my nose, "Heh heh heh~ be jellyyyy~"

Amber suddenly had a shocked face, "Ah! Wait our surprise."

We all look at each other before going into an all out sprint.

"I call the glitter bomb!" They both shouted at the same time as I laughed out loud.

*Asami's POV*

I honestly don't remember driving to my office. Why didn't I just go home? I don't know. So many things are just happening at once and Korra isn't responding. What the hell do I do? I can't actually ignore Miss Waters because of our contract, especially since we've solidified it… do I just have to suck it up for the next few months?

"...great."

I haven't been going home on time lately either so that also worries me… I know Han's okay since he's at Jinora and Kai's but still, I need to see my baby for longer than just an hour or two. Hell, and don't even get me started with my wife, I don't even know if she's okay! I know she called me earlier but I wanted to _see_ her. _Kiss_ her. Get rid of that awful aftertaste on my lips.

"Ahh…"

I touch my lips still feeling the burn from earlier. _I miss this warmth… _I blink before snapping out of it, slapping both of my cheeks.

"Get it together Asami!"

After a moment, I think I've finally calmed down. I've been in my office for quite some time now and have been meditating with deep breaths. I still feel shaken up… of course it's not as bad as before. I take another sip of water while mindlessly staring out the window.

_I really don't understand what's happening…_

"Korra…"

I let out a deep sigh knowing that I have to talk to her as soon as possible. _What do I say… _lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear or realize that Katara was in my office until it was too late.

I was trapped.

"Asami."

I hear her calling my name as if she was my…

"What the-" I grit my teeth wondering if I'll have to fight her off, "What the hell is your problem? What is wrong with you! I've told you again and again that I'm not interested in you!"

I know her smirk is mocking me.

"You say all of these things but I know you don't mean them. I can _see_ it in your eyes, _hear_ it in your voice. You want attention. You want affection. You want to be held and loved."

I feel weak as she wraps her arms around my hips. Shivers go down my spine as she whispers into my ears. "I know you want it… I want _you_ so bad Asami," she nips my ear paralyzing my entire body.

I can't find my voice, "I- I…"

I can't fight her back as her lips are on mine again. This kiss… it's deeper, more intense than our first and I can't fight back let alone feel my body. _It's numb._ I fall back limp but she's keeping me steady before pushing me against my desk. I let out a subtle groan, getting lost in her clear blue eyes.

"Korra…"

**April 8th, 188AG**

I zip up my zipper before straightening out my dress. Not even bothering turning around, I walk out before being stopped by my arm. Without turning around I state, "Don't ever come back to my office."

"Aww don't be so cold… you know we _both_ enjoyed last night."

"Don't."

I brush her arm off and start walking away feeling utterly ashamed of myself.

_I… I can't believe I just…_

By the time I get home I don't even bother locking my car and head straight to the bathroom. Ripping off my dress, I turn the shower nozzle into piping hot in hopes to burn her touch off my body.

I've committed a great sin.

The burning water is scalding and it probably doesn't help that I'm scrubbing my skin with fury. It hurts. It hurts so much and my heart feels like it's going to shatter… by the time I'm done, my skin is extremely red, sensitive and slightly bloody. Standing over the sink, I watch as the water drips down from my hair before opening the drawer for the mini first aid kit. When I opened it, I immediately noted the medical scissors and picked it up.

"..."

After a moment of staring at it, some horrible thoughts crossed my mind. I tense up, knowing that I'm over reacting and snapped out of it. "No no no no… I can't believe I just thought about…" I throw the scissors on the ground and grab my face.

I take some deep breaths before grumbling out, "I need to talk to Korra…"

I sigh and by the time I'm done, I finally check my house to see if Korra is home. Walking into our bedroom naked, I just watch the water from my hair drip down onto the floor. There was nothing to look at, she wasn't home yet.

"She said she was going to be here…"

_It can't be helped,_ _Korra's busy… _

Telling myself those lines over and over again, it can't be helped. It can't be helped. It's okay. It's okay. It has become natural for me to suppress my feelings recently... grabbing arm out of discomfort, I stare at my red skin.

"What am I doing…"

Sighing yet again, I put on some loose clothes, aka, a baggy ass black hoodie and grey sweatpants. _I need to pick Han up._ "Ugh… where the hell is my phone!" After rummaging through my house for what felt like forever, I finally realized that it was in my car.

"Duh… way to go Asami way to go."

Once I'm in the car, I empty out my purse and probably shook it more than I should have.

"Dammit… where the hell is it."

Feeling aggravated, I toss my makeup and keys aside before slamming my purse on the seat.

"Dammit!"

I was about to rip a new one before hearing a ding from my phone. It was on the floor between the door and the driver's seat. I quickly grab it and look at my missed messages.

**(07:37) Han: Mommy are you awake? You should have seen Uncle Kai's face! The glitter bomb went everywhere! He looked like a troll! XDDDD **

**(07:38) Han: Anyways, what time were you going to pick me up? You need to see Uncle's Kai's clothes! The glitter won't come off the floor though so Auntie Nora is a little mad… **

My lips curled into a smile.

**(07:38) Han: Mmmm… but I guess ur still asleep? I'll text you again in a bit, love you mommy!**

I quickly frowned, _That was when I was…_ "..." feeling dejected I looked at the next text.

**(09:25)** **Han:** **You awake now mommy? I have so many things I wanna tell you and I have this great idea for my school project! Please pleaseeee let me borrow the mini flamethrower!**

My brow goes up as I started texting back.

**(09:31) Me: Flamethrower? What are you planning young man? Should I be concerned… I won't have to use the fire extinguisher again do I?**

I waited a moment before I saw him typing a response.

**(09:32) Han: Mommy you're awakeee, goooodd morning!**

**(09:32) Han: How was the party? When are you picking me up?**

**(09:33) Me: It was alright… but give me like 20, I'm heading over right now.**

**(09:33) Han: Okay! Love you!**

**(09:33) Me: Love you too.**

I sigh before standing up and went inside to grab my keys. By the time I'm back in my car, I hardly recognized who I was looking at the reflection on the windshield.

"What have I done…"

It's _impossible _to believe that after being together and married to the _best_ wife out there for a majority of my life, something… something like _this_, that, that _I _would sleep with someone other that Korra.

_**God I'm so angry at myself!**_

I open the door before slamming the door shut. I start my car while dialing Korra's number. "Come on come on… pick up pick up…"

It went to dial tone.

"Goddammit!"

I threw my phone somewhere on the passenger seat.

_How am I supposed to face Han? I did something unforgivable. I broke my vows, my promises, and even my, my own heart. What would Korra do? What would Korra say!_

Giving myself the worst and the most hateful self reflection, I had apparently made it to Jinora and Kai's place. Rubbing my nose bridge, I scavenged my car and found my phone before sending Han a text that I was here. Stepping out of my car, I leaned against it to gather my thoughts. It didn't take long for me to see Han running out of their place and come jumping into my arms.

"Mommy!"

He pretty much crashes into my arms and I give him a big kiss on the cheek and pecked him on the lips. His innocence makes me smile all the time, "I'm sorry I'm late honey!" I repeatedly his kiss forehead and hug him tightly. He smells a bit like Korra… and a bit like craft supplies?

"How was your sleep over?"

"Really fun but I missed you!" He finally looks me in the eyes but he has this weird look on his face. "What's wrong mommy? You seem a little sad…"

My mouth fell agape, _I can't let him see me like this._ I quickly rustle his hair, "Don't worry everything is alright kiddo! I just… well I just missed you so much too!"

"Urgh! M-Mommy… stop it's embarrassing!"

Teasing him even more, I began wrestling him slightly before kissing his face. "Aww what's wrong? You don't want my love?"

I can hear Kazuki and Amber laughing in the distance.

Han finally breaks free and takes a step back with a slight blush. "Mommy! You're embarrassing me in front of my friends!" He's adorable with that cute pout of his.

"Okay okay!" I throw my hands up in surrender, "Well, didn't you want to show me the damage you did with Kai's house?"

He perked up, "Oh yeah! Come on, come on!" He tugs at my shirt and pulls me towards the house where the other kids were at.

Looking at the innocence, I couldn't help but smile to myself. _I wish I could be carefree like that… _

*Korra's POV*

"No… this isn't it."

Rubbing my temples, I tossed down the newspaper article that I'm having difficulty sorting. There are just too many news reports and too many variables to take into consideration. _Does gender matter? Does time matter? Age range? Immigration status? Occupation? _

"Urghhh! Man I have honestly have no idea where to start!"

Tapping my finger on the desk, I started sorting out my thoughts. _The reports Mako gave me, I can't seem to find any similarities. Ages range from about sixteen to mid-twenties (that I know of). The victims range from people of different races and even different occupational status like business, retail works, etc… so… what is the right pattern? Is there even one? _

"Urgh! My head is killing me damn…" looking at the time, it was almost noon. "Okay… maybe I should head home now…"

Closing my notebook, I stretched my neck before thanking the librarian for her help and apologized for the mess I caused. There were a _lot _of newspaper articles that I left on the table. Now, normally I would put them back but I feel really miserable at the moment. Rubbing my eyes, I slapped myself awake.

"Just gotta head home and then I can crash…"

I don't recall getting home but I do remember the feeling of jumping in my bed and spirits, it was amazing. I'm not sure how long I was asleep but I roused slightly by a subtle touch. "Mmph… S-Sami...?"

I feel her rubbing my lower back.

"Sorry babe…five…more…minutes…" the bed shifts again and I'm not quite sure but I think Asami whispers something. I couldn't hear her though but her voice sounds… off? Maybe a bit sad or, or guilty? _Huh? I'll have to remember to… ask her… later._

I actually woke up around five in the afternoon and honestly, I still feel tired but I've got work to do. Besides, I would rather work on the case or chill with my family than sleep at this point.

Looking left and right, I figured Asami and Han were downstairs. I quickly stretched, slightly easing the tension in my body, before getting up to take a shower. As I let the water run down my worn out body, I let out a loud groan enjoying the hot water on my skin. I probably took a long shower since I decided to gradually change the water's temperature until it was cool, which, I rarely do.

Anyways, after patting myself down with the towel, I got dressed in some comfortable sweatpants and a lightweight hoodie. Having a casual rest of the day off should be a nice breather. It _should _hopefully clear my mind and I could try to enjoy the rest of my Sunday.

_Wait it's Sunday right?_

I take a peek at the electronic calendar in our hallway which read Sunday. _Cool…_ When I was finally at the bottom of my stairs, the first thing I noticed was my wife drinking some tea. I smiled since she hasn't noticed me yet but right when I was about to say something, Han comes running my way.

"Mommm!"

"Hey kiddo," I grinned before lifting him up with a "umph" and kissed his cheek. Setting him back down, "Whatcha up to?" I asked before glancing behind him. There was a decent mess on the dining table.

"Not much! Just testing ideas for my school project-oh! Oh oh oh! Can I please please pleaseeee use the mini flamethrower to cut some things?!"

_Wait what? _"Uhh… um well…" I take a glance at Asami and she gives me the _"you better not" _look and I gulped. "Mmh… well about that," I crouched down to look him in the eyes, "That's… probably not a good idea. I'm sure mommy said no for a reason." He pouts as I pat his head, "But, just between the two of us, I'll let use it if you let me see your project first."

His eyes were practically sparkling with that toothy smile of his, "Deal!" He runs to the table and grabs some of his stuff before running towards the workshop.

"Korra… what'd you do?"

I stand up before looking back and forth between Han and her, "Nothin… nothin at all." I walk forward and look back at Han, giving him a wink, before wrapping my arms around Asami's waist. "Hey beautiful," I peck her cheek before giving her a slightly passionate kiss.

_Gotta keep it PG-13 just in case…_ I quickly stop kissing my wife and swear that Asami shifts uncomfortably. "Hey, what's wrong baby? You alright?"

She shrugs off my hug before rubbing her neck, "N-Nothing… I'm fine. Did you sleep well? How is your research going?"

_She's deflecting…_ I don't want to pressure her though so I ignored her awkwardness, at least, for now. "Mmh… my nap was so and so, as for my research…" I sigh, "being completely honest, I'm stuck."

She takes another sip of tea, "How so? Maybe I can help?"

"Well… it's a long story…"

Asami prepared me a sandwich while I gave her a rundown of the theories and information I had. I gave her time to process her thoughts and just sat there, observing her face. _She looks tired… but still beautiful as always._ It took me a second to process that she started speaking since I was absorbed with looking at her lips.

"Hmm… maybe you should try focusing on where those people disappeared from. Not who or how, just start with where and when."

"That's… actually not a bad idea. Hmm," I lean against the counter ignoring the yelp in the background from Han dropping something. "I've been focusing on the victimology in hopes of narrowing down who the targets are to prevent them but, maybe I should focus on where it's happening because maybe it doesn't matter who…"

"It could a crime of opportunity versus a premeditation."

"You're right… I'm so dumb, maybe I've been thinking too hard. You're the best babe!" I quickly kiss her lips again getting a soft smile.

"Of course Korra, you know I always got your back."

*Asami's POV*

My wife has that bright shine in her eyes. Korra isn't even aware of me… I feel stupid. She doesn't know that I betrayed her yet she always gives me that endearing look of hers. I can't really look her in the eyes making me rub my elbow out of discomfort. I need to tell her. I have to tell her.

"K-Korra I um… I-"

"Mom! Mommy! How do I turn off the gas! The box is on fire!"

Both of our eyes snapped open and we whipped our heads towards where Han was located while simultaneously saying, "What?!"

We quickly ran over to the workshop in a panic, "When did he-"

"Woah!" Korra froze as a ball of fire puffed up.

"Korra the gas line! I'll get the extinguisher!"

"On it!"

"Han step back honey!"

After almost having a heart attack, we finally put out the fire before seriously scolding Han! He should know better to experiment with fire when he's alone. Spirits, my heart almost leapt out of my chest. Thank goodness he's alright but I frowned when Korra started laughing all the sudden.

"What's so funny Korra! Han almost got hurt!"

"Ahaha- haha, s-sorry babe! But you know, hahaha, we always make such a good team!" She has such an adorable grin on her face, "You always got my back when I'm in a pinch! We're always in sync for the randomest things so just tell me if you need some help or anything okay babe?"

_I feel incredibly guilty. There is just no, __**no**_ _way I can tell Korra that I slept with someone else! I refuse to break her heart because she means everything to me. Besides it was just a one night stand… right?_ I clear my throat trying to swallow back that nauseous feeling before talking, "Yeah. We do make a great team don't we."

"Not great honey, amazing! Come on you have to admit it!"

I roll my eyes slightly before chuckling, "Okay okay, yeah we make an amazing team."

Han suddenly pounces on us for a group hug.

"Don't forget me! I love you two the most!"

Korra blinks from being slightly surprised by the randomness of the hug before kissing him on the head, "Love you too bud! Love you too Sami." She pecks my lips as well.

My cheeks feel warm, _I don't know if I can break their hearts._ I embraced them feeling this horrible sensation in the depth of my stomach knowing that this was just the beginning of something… something dangerous.

"I love you two the most."

**April 12th, 188AG**

It's been four days since I've seen Korra. It's also been four days since I slept with Katara. I… I feel like I'm at my lowest again. It's been awhile since I've felt this way. I don't know what to do. Every time I try to talk to Korra, she's always busy and I feel bad pulling her away from work.

Work…

That's actually my current savior because work is the only thing that's keeping me sane. The only downside, of course, is that I'm spending more time with Katara. We haven't actually really talked since _that _night but I know she's giving me those looks. That smug look of pride and lust.

I feel cornered. Hollow. Like I'm living in a false fantasy. A fantasy where I am trapped in this vortex of heat and desire. A place where I can't reach my family. My son. My wife. They are nowhere to be found and the love of my life can no longer see me. No matter how many times I scream out to her, reach out for her through this tight cage, she's busy saving the world.

I can't catch up.

But then...that rare moment when lightning strikes me, giving me a boost to catch up, Korra is down. She's down and needs help so what else can I do? I have to help her. Even if I have so much to say, I have to give her that push. I love her. I love her more than my well being so I will always give her anything she needs even if it's my sanity. She always looks back at me. With her beautiful clear and caring eyes, she looks at me.

However, she can't see the dark shadows that's creeping behind me.

I am chained down by those brilliant cyan eyes. Her eyes are so fierce, determined and full of hope. _So _much hope that it's blinding and I stop it. I send her off with a reassuring smile before being swallowed up by the darkness.

"Asa…mi… Asami!"

I blink coming back to my senses. I can't forget that this is the last formal gathering we'll be attending until the proposal's finished.

"What do you want?" I say in a more tried toned than wanted.

She gasps as if she's offended, "Do I have to want something to just be by your side?" She steps in to my personal space, "I know you must be going through many conflicted feelings however know this, our fun will end once our project is over. So why don't we just enjoy each other's company while it lasts?"

I feel her slide a piece of plastic, which I assume is a hotel key, into my hand. I look at it and it confirmed my thoughts, "Miss-"

"Katara please."

"... Katara, look. That night was a mistake and I won't-"

She shushes me with her finger on my lips, "Just come. I promise you it'll be a night to remember."

Before I can rebuttal, she's already gone. Rubbing my temples I couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh feeling defeated. "Korra… I can't-" I blink back my tears, afraid of what I've become.

_I can't fight back._

*Han's POV*

Balancing a pencil on my nose, I tip it and back forth before it drops onto my desk. Letting out a puff of air, I grabbed it and started twirling it in my hand. It was lunch time and Amber and Kazu left to the bathroom together so I'm alone. Normally, I wouldn't care but I'm trying to tune out the gossip that my classmates are chatting on about.

Apparently, Jimmy is taking some time off from school. There were rumors and the whole school is basically talking about how his parents are getting a devorce. I don't get what that means but I asked mom about it the other day and she said that's when two married people don't love each other anymore.

Which means… Jimmy won't be with his parents everyday anymore.

I frown at the thought of that, mommy and mom have been kind of distant but, I know they're both busy with work so there's no reason for me to worry…yet, I can't shake that thought off. I don't know what I would do if I can't be with both mommy and mom. I love them so much that I hate thinking about it yet poor Jimmy.

_Maybe I should talk to him… _

Before I could think about how to do so, my phone buzzes. It was mommy.

**(12:13) Mommy: Hey bud, I'm sorry to bug you again but I'll be out late tonight so can you crash over at Amber's?**

**(12:13) Mommy: I already texted Korra to let her know and Opal will pick you two up when class is over. Love you the most!**

I frown. _Again… mommy's been so busy recently as well that I haven't seen her much either… boo… _

**(12:14) Me: Ok got it but don't work too hard mommy! Love you too~**

I put my phone away when Amber and Kazu came back. Although, Amber came running in first while saying, "Mama just told me you were staying over today!

I make a crooked grin and laughed slightly, "Looks like it! Mommy said she was gonna be out late again because of her meeting." I quickly stretch out, "Ugh but oh! I think mom is close to cracking Aunt Kuv's case!"

They quickly both sat down like they were about to watch a movie with their lunch and snacks, "And and?!"

Suddenly feeling a sense of pride, I puffed out my chest, "Mom's superrrrrr close! I think she's gonna solve it in a week! She just needs to get more evidence and it'll be smooth sailing." I say while moving my arms outward like a wave.

Amby is excitedly stomping her feet, "Yes yes yes! I can't wait!"

Kazu on the other hand looks amazed while quietly clapping his hands, "Wow Auntie Korra sure is amazing!"

Rubbing my nose smugly, "I know!"

Amber took a bite of her sandwich and chewed a bit before speaking, "Anfyways… canf yourf harlp"

I clear my throat before sliding my milk forward.

She swallows hard before taking a sip of it, "Thanks. Can you help me with my project? I'm struggling to put together the base to my food flavorer."

My brow went up, "Your what?"

"Food flavorer!" She repeats in a more dramatic voice, "It's this cool gun thing that's gonna shoot out flavors on anything you want! Like nacho cheese flavor on your hotdog or your pasta!"

Both Kazu and me cringed, "Nacho cheese on pasta?"

"Yeah and there's other flavors too like caramel, hot cheetos, cinnamon toast crunch and corn!"

We're both kind of speechless. They're all weird flavors but then...why corn? It's so… so plain. "Corn? Why corn?"

Her eyes are practically sparkling, "Why not!"

"I mean… I guess…but sure yeah, I'll check it out for you then."

She threw up her arms in the air, "Yess! Score!"

I take back my milk and take a sip, "Well… how's your project going Kazu?"

"Mmm…" he shuts his eyes and thinks before saying, "The plans for my wingsuit is done and I just need to make it now."

Now but Amber and I are shocked, "Wingsuit?!"

"Yeah, I'm making a design so that normal clothes can be adapted with wingsuit possibilities because you never know if you have to jump out of a plane or off a cliff."

Both Amber and I grab each other's hands, "So morbid!"

"Yeah! Wait what- when are we gonna be chilling at a cliff of plane?!"

He shrugs, "Precautions."

I start laughing with my brow twitching from shock, "You guys are sure something."

Amber backs off and goes to Kazu's side, "Oh yeah! What are you making then huh!"

I smirk before crossing my legs in victory, "A mini functional car."

"What!?" They both got closer, "You mean like a toy car or car car?"

Humming in pride, "A car car."

"No wayyyyy!"

"Does it work yet! You gotta let us drive it!"

Waging my finger in their faces, "Tch tch tch, you have to wait for it young padawans. Genius takes time and I still need to assemble the parts together. Then I just gotta give it a test drive before you can get behind the wheel."

Amber pouts while grumbling, "Fine I call first dibs then!"

Kazu quickly joins her, "I-I call second!"

I close my eyes while grinning, "Deal!"

**April 20th, 188AG **\- *Korra's POV*

_I think I got it…_

Making one last mark in my notebook, I finally see my path. _That bar… it __**is**_ _indeed a facade for human trafficking._ I leaned back in my chair feeling astonished while rubbing my mouth as I look at the stack of newspapers before me. It's hard to believe the words I just thought.

"Damn… seriously?"

I scratch my head not believing my work. I had a hunch but only that. I wasn't thinking (well I was) that I would actually be correct. The Nakamura's bar has been around for a long time so I nor anyone else would connect the dots unless something triggered it… in this situation Kuvira's case (and well, my perseverance).

The disappearances of people for several of these cases all point out to it somehow being related to this bar. At first sight, the victims disappeared into thin air but if you take a closer look, they all have been seen nearby or within a mile radius of this location.

"How the hell did the RCPD miss this?" Letting out a sigh I tossed my planner onto the table, "I need to meet up with Mako. We have to stop them as soon as possible." I blinked before realizing something. I started digging through the stacks of paper for my phone and noticed that Asami hasn't text or called me. _Strange… she usually sends me a text… she must be busy._

I stand up and grab my paper cup to go grab another cup of coffee. _Spirits I love this library and their free cheap coffee. _I start dialing Mako's number and it rang a few times as I tucked my phone between my cheek and shoulder while pouring myself some caffeine.

_"Hello? Korra what's up?"_

Ripping a packet of sugar, "Hey Mako, I got some good news. I figured it out!"

_"Wait you did? For what again?"_

I roll my eyes, "Kuvira's case duh."

"_Oohh, what?! No way."_

"Yeah yeah, I know strange right but hear me out. When are you free? I have a lot of explaining to do and this one runs deeper than you think."

I could hear some taping in the background before he responds, _"I just cleared my schedule so come to my office now. I'm sick of this being dragged on and I'm sure Kuvira is sick of prison food."_

I start chuckling, "Yeah she does have a classy palette after all. Okay, just give me a sec. I'm gonna wrap up my work here and then head over."

_"Alright, I'll be waiting."_

"See you soon."

_"Later."_

I made it to Mako's office within the hour and was surprised to see that Chief Beifong had shifted this meeting into the Co-Ops Room. Well, Kuvira _is_ her niece in-law so I can't blame her. No one messes with the Beifong's. There were only three detectives present but I recognized all of their faces. The "elite" of the elite you can say.

"And with these evidence and facts, I've come to the conclusion that Nakamura's bar is the operation center for human trafficking. I've tried doing a background check on this Al guy but no luck. From my visits to the bar, I've discovered that his name is Alphonse and he seems to originate from the Southern Earth Kingdom."

I pace over to the picture I took of him on the projector, "Not to mention he has a particular feature from the Sand Dune Bandits," I point at the hidden scar behind his ear, "This was a pain to take but it confirmed my suspicions. His accent may be sort of gone but this is a scar that no sand bandit can hide. They are bound to their oaths and brotherhood after all."

There was a moment of silence as they let the information soak in. But after a moment, Chief Beifong was the first to speak, "Good work Esquire Sato. We will begin our operation to-"

"If I may Chief," I interrupt while bowing politely, "I know this is against protocols however, I must insist that you allow me to participate in this sting operation. This means a lot to me just as yourself and I can carry myself well as you know." I stand tall, showing that I'm not backing down.

"I understand Esquire Sato however-"

"Please. Chief. I swore to Kuvira that I would see this through the end with her and I have spent more time on this case than anyone combined. I can't rest until I put a stop to them myself and, you can use me. I have been familiarizing with them for quite some time so it'll be easier than to risk alerting them with a new officer."

Chief Beifong had this bitter look on her face and remained silent in thought.

There was tension in the room before Mako stood up and bowed to the Chief, "With all respect Chief, I think Korra would be the most suited person for this operation. She knows the procedures, information and is well trained for combat. There is no better person for this operation."

A sturdy man taps the table before leaning back in his chair, "Hotman's right you know Chief. It's only a matter of time before the Nakamura's decide to cut off their tails. According to our missy's research, they've cooled down their operations by laying low. I'm sure it's only a matter of time they hide for good. Kuvira Beifong's case has really brought them unwanted attention."

"Lieutenant Lee…"

Chief Beifong started tapping her forearm thinking long and hard. "Alright. You win. I'll allow you in on this case Esquire Sato. However, we will do things my way when the time comes for the arrest."

I grin before bowing respectfully, "Thank you Chief."

Chief Beifong stands up and claps her hands together, "Alright get to work everyone. This case is now at the top of our priority list and we will bring justice for those who were unable to save. Captain Faustino, you are in charge and I trust you will do a thorough job."

"Yes Ma'am!" Mako and the other officers including Korra salutes as the Chief left the room.

Gripping my fist in determination, I turn towards Mako. "I'll be in your care Mako, it's time to end this."


	6. Not So Loud (Smut Bonus)

*COUGH COUGH*

AN: Same drill everybody. Present time is in normal font. Any word in italics is from a "video" they've once filmed before.

* * *

Ch 3.5: Not So Loud (Smut Bonus)

*Asami's POV*

My thoughts are shrouded as Katara pushes me against my table. This was where Korra and I filmed our first office tape…

Giggling, Asami was pulling Korra backwards from where they set the camcorder. They kissed passionately before Korra cupped her wife's cheek.

"Baby, you sure you want to do this in your office?"

"Yes it's fine Korra, it'll be fun!" Asami pecks Korra on the cheek, "see?" Pecking Korra's lips again, "Isn't this more exciting?" Another peck, "My heart is racing so much," she brings up her wife's hand to her left breast.

Korra groans as she squeezes her plump and full mound. Asami was being more seductive and flirtatious than usual so she couldn't stop herself from being turned on by her wife's eagerness.

"Okay okay fine. Just don't blame me if one of your employees walks in on us fucking. I am not gonna stop no matter what position we're in just so you know."

Asami giggles again as Korra nips her neck, "I wouldn't dare dream of it."

They kiss passionately and switched kissing positions again and again before Asami leads them over to her comfy chair. After they both caress each other, they both wiggled out of their clothes before Asami ends up pushing Korra down onto her chair, swinging her legs past the armrests. She began grinding into Korra's hips and rubbed their clits together. Groaning, Korra firmly held onto Asami's hips and roughly rocked her wife back and forth. A slight wet noise sounded off in the office as Asami's panting grew louder

"Oohhh… fuck Asami…"

Korra licked her lips before smacking Asami's bare ass cheek. She then buried her face in her wife's breasts before roughly rocking Asami's hips into hers.

"Oohh aah! Baby yes Korra yes!"

The chair started creaking and shifting as the both of them rocked in desperation. Gritting her teeth, Korra grunted before raising a hand to cover Asami's mouth. She didn't let up her pace as she whispered into her ear.

"Shh shhhhh… not so loud Sami."

Asami whimpered and let out a muffled whine as she continued grinding their hips together. After a moment, they both twitched and stopped their grinding. Still very much hot and close, Asami leaned down and kissed Korra's lips. Korra reciprocated with pleasure and pecked her plump lips before biting her lower lip. Fighting for dominance, they kissed each other affectionately before calming down.

"Baby that was…"

"Hot." Asami finishes, "Fuck… you think the camcorder got a good view?" She pecked Korra's cheek before glancing over at the camera.

Korra purrs in approval, "I hope so…"

"Korra… Korra Korra Korra!" I kept my eyes shut as I recalled our office fun. It feels like it's been an eternity since we've had sex, nonetheless in my office.

"Asami shhhh, someone's gonna hear us."

I grit my teeth.

"Korra…" I blinked back my tears.

Asami was sprawled out on her desk with her ass sticking up towards the window. Korra rubbed both of Asami's cheeks in a circular motion before slapping it affectionately. She squeezed firmly before leaning down to kiss her shoulder

"You sure you want me to…?"

Asami bit her lip, "Come on Korra, like you don't want to fuck me now?"

Groaning to herself, "True true…"

Korra reached slid her right hand down and started playing with her wife's wet slits before reaching over with her left to grab some lubricant. She brought the bottle over and squeezed a generous amount on her strap on before setting it aside and stroked her phallic. Asami moaned when Korra's fingers traced over her swollen clit making Asami rock her body back and forth.

"Mmh… faster baby!"

Korra chuckled before slipping in her middle finger into Asami's vagina before quickly inserting a second. Thrusting at a moderate pace, she twists and churches her fingers before giving her some quick thrusts.

Asami practically whined out, "Oooohh Korra baby!"

Thrusting her fingers completely out and back in a few times, Korra scissors her fingers as a wet trail of precum slicked across both her fingers. Korra licked them before sliding it inside Asami one last time and circled her clit. Taking a step back, Korra bent down to lick Asami's vagina before kissing it. She quickly stroked her lubricated strap on a few times before standing up and lined up against Asami's entrance.

Asami wiggled her lips in anticipation as she glanced back at her wife. She licked her lips and bit them when Korra pushed inside of her. She was lost in pleasure, having a hard time in suppressing her moan before Korra's hips connected with her ass cheeks.

"Oooh Korra!"

Korra wiggled her hips side to side while leaning down to kiss her wife's shoulder. She sensually rubbed her partner's back before pulling her shaft slightly in and out. She started slowly thrusting in and out before gradually increasing her pace. Firmly holding onto Asami's hips, she guided them back and forth, making her phallic slick in and out at a moderate pace.

"Oooooh…aaah!"

Korra grinned as she thrusted at a quick constant speed. She enjoyed the way Asami's ass would jiggle every time their bodies made contact before giving it her all. She grunts as she thrusts as fast as possible making their entrances slap together. Asami's body quickly twitches, feeling a jolt of ecstasy run through her body. She whimpers in pleasure before falling onto her forearms.

"Mmh…oh spirits! Aaah! Baby! Korra- oooh Korra!"

Grunting as she smacked against against Asami's ass, Korra huffed.

"Fuuck! Aah..."

She smacked hard into Asami and stopped deep inside of her. She wiggled side to side before and pulling apart her wife's ass cheeks and slapped them. Groping her wondrous mounds, Korra slaps them again before grabbing her hips and roughly fucked her wife.

"AAAAH! Fuck oh Korra!"

"Aah, fuck Sami!"

Using her entire body, Korra thrusted as fast and as rough as possible making Asami twitch in pleasure. The desk beneath them squeaks as Asami's body rocks against the wood.

"Oooh fuck! Korra fuck! Aah! I'm gonna- gonnaaaah!"

Asami's back arched and she crawled across her desk. An amazing shudder of bliss ran through her body as she tried running away from her amazing and intense orgasm. Korra enjoyed watching her wife become undone and flail about on her desk. But, being the teasing and wonderful sex partner she was, Korra chased after Asami pinning her against her desk.

"Aah! Aaah fuck!"

Korra pushed in deep, giving her shallow constant thrusts before Asami stopped twitching. Seeing that the climax of her pleasure ended, Korra then gave her slow, shallow and affectionate thrusts before leaning down and hugged her wife from behind. Kissing her bare back a few times, she sensually rubs her wife's body before standing upright. She gave Asami one last teasing thrust making Asami groan before slipping out.

With a satisfied smirk, Korra leans forward while rubbing her wife's swollen clit with her phallic, "Mmh… that was hot baby."

Asami clamped her legs slightly and twitched against as her wife's strap on rubbing against her swollen bud. "Oh fuck… Korra…" she tilted her head around for a kiss which Korra happily gave her.

"Mmh… *kiss* that felt *kiss* amazing."

Korra giggled against her lips, "Mmh… we should do this more often *kiss* but maybe you should get some window blinds?"

Korra rubbed Asami's ass before spreading them apart. She slid her fingers down and stretched Asami's vagina before looking over her shoulder.

"These beautiful pink lips are mine. No paparazzi is gonna accidentally get a nude shot of you or else…" she says in a threatening voice making Asami shiver.

"K-Korra!"

Asami blushed a bit.

"Don't go stretching me out to the world."

Korra was laughing as she walked away for a hot second and came back with their camcorder. She went down on her knees right behind Asami's glorious view before stretching apart her vulva. Humming in approval, she brought the camcorder in close and zoomed in on her silky wet vagina.

"Mmh Asami..."

Korra slowly fingered her vagina before rubbing her clit softly with her thumb making Asami moan.

"Ooohh!"

Pinching and squeezing her sex, Korra circled her wife's clit one last time before clamping her vagina. After some fingering and teasing, some sexual fluids start oozing out.

"Mmh, you're nice and wet with cum babe."

Asami's face felt warm as she clenched down by reflex, "Well what do you want me to do?! You always make me cum hard!"

Korra chuckled before leaning in to lick up Asami's fluids, "Mmh…" she licked once, getting most of her wife's cum before swallowing it and licked her lips. "Who said I was complaining?"

Narrowing her eyes, she leaned forward and licked Asami's vulva before eating her wife out. She sucked and slurped her sensitive region making Asami buck and twitch.

"Oh! K-Korra! Don't- aah!"

"Mmh.. you taste so *kiss and slurp* so good mmh…"

Groaning sprawled out helpless on her desk, Asami opened her legs as much as possible while rocking her hips. "Oooh baby…"

Korra filmed a nice close up of her eating out her wife before she kisses her vulva. Leaving Asami wet, swollen and puffy, she stood up and set the camcorder on the edge of the desk. She then climbs over her wife before engaging in a passionate kiss.

"Mmmh…"

Peck after peck, Asami closed her legs before slowly turning around. Now face to face, they smiled lovingly at each other before chastity kissing. After some loud pecks and nips, Asami wraps her legs around Korra's hips. She kisses up her wife's neck before whispering into her ear.

"Up for another round?"

Korra grinned before playfully slapping Asami's womanhood with her strap on, "Thought you'd never ask." She kisses her wife's lips and brings her lover's hand up to her cheek. Kissing the back of her pale hand, Korra affectionately nuzzled against it, "You're so beautiful Asami. I love you so, so much."

Groaning as she bit her lower lip, "I love you too baby." They kiss affectionately for a while before Korra finally pushes in her phallic.

"Asami… you're so beautiful."

"Korra…" my eyes squeezed shut, "Korra… oh Korra!"

* * *

AN: And yes, Asami may or may not have some sex toys in her work desk *cough cough*

P.S. btw it is EXTREMELY hard for me to even try to imagine Asami cheating on Korra let alone this shit so I'm very displeased by the prompt if that wasn't apparent already =/

Regrets everywhere: theoretically shoots myself.

*bang*


	7. Tunnels and Hallways

AN: Excuse the possible grammar and structural mistakes, been busy, hav lost motivation for this tbh (but I will still complete it) and yeah. Let me know if your confused by anything and have questions. Enjoy!

* * *

Ch 4: Tunnels and Hallways

June 9th, 188AG - *Korra's POV*

It's Saturday, June 9th. The day that we're gonna carry out our sting operation. It's also the day that I planned on cooking a nice late night and romantic dinner for Asami. She seems pretty stressed recently so hopefully we can celebrate the end of this case tonight. I've been obsessed with this case for pretty much seven months straight with no breaks. I normally finish one in two or three at most (not to brag or anything) but this one… it's just exhausting.

As much as I love Kuvira, man…. I can't wait for this to be over. My personal life has been suffering and has legit been non existent. Han was also apparently almost done with his mini car too. When the heck did he do this? I'm missing out on all the cute moments and I miss my wife. Thank god we're going on vacation soon though… we all need it.

But as for Asami… hm, she should still be free when the time comes for that (I hope so…) I'm actually not sure how her business meetings have been going but I assume it's been going well. She hasn't really vented to me about anything so that's pretty weird. I should talk to her while giving her a… massage. Mmm, yeah… I unconsciously let out a hungry purr before tuning back in to my surroundings.

"Mako, you sure this is gonna work?" I said feeling skeptical, he was going on about his plan and apparently after some 'work' he managed to convince Al into, summing it up, kidnap me. Now I have no idea how in the world he managed to convince this man, who is on high alert, into kidnapping a 'regular'… well, Mako is good at undercover work so I shouldn't be too surprised.

"Don't worry, it's going to work Korra." He grabs my shoulder and looked me in the eye, "As long as you stick to the plan, we will have your back 24/7. If anything goes wrong or looks sketch, just hit this button and we will be there before you can even blink."

I let out a breath while looking at my convert "watch." It looked like your ordinary watch however if you pushed the dial change button, it'd send the signal to my team. "I know you'll be there to watch my back…" but something just feels off… "let's just bring these bastards into custody. They've been running free for far too long and who knows how many innocent lives they've messed with."

Mako nods in agreement. "As soon as it hits eight, the operation commences."

I nod, "It's time to end this."

When the time rolls around, I grab my phone and quickly send Asami a text explaining that I might be really late or not come tonight. And this was it. I locked my phone and give Mako the nod before heading inside. When I entered the bar, I scanned my surroundings and it was filled with the usual customers. Confidentiality striding over to the counter, I sat down in the corner and ordered my usual whiskey on the rocks.

"Hey master, how's your night so far?"

Hey looks at me with that fake smile and says, "You know the usual Kor." He shrugs before sliding over my drink.

I grab the glass and tip it towards him, "Cheers," I take a sip. It's been a while since alcohol has tasted this unbearable to me. Since when I wonder… probably since I found out the truth about the Nakamuras.

"Man I'm exhausted!" I lean back and stretch and glance over to the corner. Sure enough, Al is there eyeing me intensely.

"Been a long day?"

I rest my cheek in my palm, "Yeah pretty much, boss is an asshole like usual and I wanna bang his head against the wall."

Hayato, Kenji Nakamura's dad/the bar master and owner, laughs before bringing out a new bottle of whiskey. My brow goes up in suspicion but he doesn't notice as he opens it. "Well lucky you Kor! I just got this new bottle of whiskey and it's to die for!" He slides it down to me and I stop it. "Drink as much as ya want!"

Not sketch at all… wonder what he put inside?

"Thanks boss!" I wink at him, "Just what I need!"

I sip my first glass before eventually pouring myself some from this "new" bottle. There is without a doubt some sort of drug in here but I probably won't know what until it's in me. Talk about drinking your choice of poison… I take a whiff of the drink before taking a sip.

As it goes down my throat, I feel a familiar burn. Most people probably think it's the alcohol but my sixth sense is telling me it's something similar to a date rape drug (and yes I'm sensitive/trained to taste it). I wonder what strand this is… I've proudly trained my body for this type of work so I've built up a good resistance. The effects will probably kick in after a while but for now, I need to go with the flow.

"Damn! That's some strong stuff boss, where'd you get this from?"

He's wiping clean some glasses with a white towel, "I know a guy from the fire nation, he's got some access to some 'hard' stuff."

I hum before taking another snip, "Well keep it coming! I'll drink you out of this stuff then, this shit is good!"

He chuckles before setting the polished glass down, "I'll have to get more for ya so keep on drinking!"

I'm sure you will… I start minding my own business and let the poison do its work. I managed to sneak in a text to Mako explaining my situation and hide a sample of whiskey for a drug test just in case something happens with the original bottle. It's a paper soaked in said drink stored inside a small zip lock bag taped under the counter. I'm gonna nail this bastard for everything so I rather be safe than sorry. Now, let the waiting game commence.

June 10th, 188AG

This drug seems to be taking a while to kick in and as I sit here, I've been trying to figure out how they've been kidnapping people under the radar. I've been racking my brain for a while now and the last time I checked the clock, it just hit midnight. That's also when I noticed a weird door in the back when Hayato come back through from their so called cellular. I've never seen anyone go through there so I always thought it was pretty much "useless" storage place however, before I can ponder on that thought for too long, my vision when black.

Oh shit!

That hit me harder, and rather abruptly to, than I thought. I fell face first onto the counter. "Ughh…" I can't move my body and it feels like led. However I can feel someone rocking my shoulder and calling my name though.

It was probably Hayato.

I knocked out cold and by the time I woke up, I was tied up and blindfolded in the back of some sort of pickup truck. And judging by the sound of the car echoing, I assume we're under ground… which means a hidden tunnel. So that's where that door in the cellular led to… hm well this ain't good. I wasn't able to hit the alert button so that means Mako won't come to my rescue any time soon. More like, I can't feel the watch on my wrist, let alone any other possessions besides my clothes. They must have stripped me down for precautions… there's still hope though. Mako will probably come in to check on me if too much time passes but that doesn't do me any good if I've been shipped off.

Or, well, Mako technically "bought" me but still, I don't exactly want to get kidnapped to that extent and I didn't exactly tell Asami the details… Hmm… this is probably for the better though. Hopefully I'll get to see where they take them to, maybe there's still some captives somewhere.

Wiggling awkwardly against the truck's bed, I managed to loosen the knot to my blind fold and opened an eye. Andddddd I was right. We're in a tunnel. But this seems to be underground? How in the hell? There's no record of an underground route anywhere nearby and RCPD would've noticed if I got dragged outside so this means this has to be all beneath the bar.

You're kidding me.

Your telling me they dug a deep ass tunnel way beneath the city unnoticed. Like how? Well… at least it makes sense to how they kidnapped people. There aren't too many cameras close by in the area and the bar didn't have any. So, in theory if you dragged someone away through the store discreetly, you're basically scott free. No cameras. No witnesses. No proof. As for this tunnel… this operation runs deeper than I thought.

This ain't good.

I started wiggling my entire body trying to loosen up my restraints. It didn't go as planned because they got me tied with thick zip ties on my wrists and ankles. I can see Al's head from the small rear window so I don't exactly want to make a big commotion.

Where the hell is he taking me?

Okay, I don't know how long I've been out but let's just believe that Mako has just barged into the bar and is making some arrests. They're probably searching the place and probably found the hidden tunnel. But there didn't seem to be an exact car friendly entrance lying around meaning they're probably going back to headquarters for some Satobikes. That should give me around thirty to forty minutes until they arrive. But I gotta get out of this situation… that rattle of metals clashing, I'm sure that's some sort of ammunition.

Okay Korra think…

Think back to your military and cop days… looking left and right, I take a proper look at the truck's bed. Unfortunately it's practically empty. Which isn't good, but… hey that's it!

Right where the tail light is, the cover is broken so I have access to the wire back there. And thankfully I'm not too far from it so I slowly shuffle myself over. Taking one last glance at Al, he seems to be distracted by… classical tunes? Well whatever, I finally made my way over and shifted around. Once there, I awkwardly grabbed the wire since my arms are tied behind my back. Jerking my whole body forward, I can't seem to get enough strength from this position.

Dammit! Ugh I shouldn't have skipped out on those thrust exercises…

I grit my teeth and try a few more times. It took awhile for me to break it off but I finally got it. However, of course the car seemed to be pulling over so I bunched the wire in my hand. Damn… Al slams the door shut and walks over to the bed. He notes that my blind fold is off and gives me that irritated look.

"Ged aupp."

Well that's an interesting accent. I glare at him before trying to play off my role. "Where am I? What's going on?"

"Ged aupp!" He raises his voice and grabs me by the arm, dragging me off the truck bed.

"Argh! Oww man hey man what the hell! What's going on Al? Where are you taking me!" He shoves my body towards a small cave like entrance. I try ignoring the rough handling as I take in the details of my surroundings. There isn't much to see but I can hear the train rails… and… the bells… don't tell me we're underneath Central City Station?

I grunt as he shoves me through some cell doors. He locks it up with a sturdy lock before looking at me in the face, "Ya think ya so smartt. Undarestimate us. We not dumb."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Porice."

Porice? …. ah police, our cover's been made.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I step towards the bars trying to get close to him as he walks away. "Hey Al let me out! Let me out!" I hear a heavy door close shut leaving me in utter silence aside from the trains.

"Shit…" I finally staggered back still feeling disoriented from the drug. I shake my head and blink a few times before taking in my situation. "This ain't good."

*Han's POV*

It was a nice bright and early morning when I was humming through the hallways, making my way towards Mister Bumi's class from Mister Wang's class. I don't have any class today since it was Sunday but I came to school to double check with Mister Wang that everything would be okay with my project. My classmate Junior also happened to be there for his remedial classes but had an emergency to attend to, so he asked me to bring this equipment over to Mister Bumi's for him. I didn't really have anything to do so why not?

Finally making it to Mister Bumi's room, I awkwardly slid the door open and went inside. "Hey Mister Bumi!"

He looks up from his desk, "Hey kiddo! What brings you here?" He gives me "the eye" like I'm some alien, "You need therapy to?"

"Huh?"

"Therapy. You mean you don't…" he clears his throat before talking again, "in that case never mind! What can I do for ya bud?"

Feeling confused I walk over with the box of folders and measuring equipment. "Junior asked me to bring these to you because he had an emergency."

"Aahhh I see! Thanks a bunch!" He takes it from my hands and sets it on a close by cabinet, "Well don't be a stranger! Why don't you sit down for a bit!"

"Okay," I pull out the closet chair to him and plop down on the stool.

"What time was your mama gonna pick you up?"

"Mmh…" I look at the clock on the wall seeing that it was just 10:30am, "Umm around eleven ish or so."

"Okay perfect! Let me tell you about my adventure to the south then! Back in the day when I was in charge of the…"

Anddddd here we go. Mister Bumi, well, Uncle Boom Boom, isn't actually related to me by blood but he's still my uncle. My "family" is pretty big… and if I had to give him a title, it'd be that crazy uncle you see on TV. He's super fun but sometimes his stories can be… a little extra. I never know if he's telling the truth or not.

"...so then because I led this wild machine towards the enemy camp, I caused a chain reaction making everything explode!" He says while gesturing his arms outward.

"Ohhh…" I haven't heard this story before. "And then and then?" Uncle Boom Boom grins before pulling out a set of figurines, Where'd he?

"And then," he takes the smallest one and knocks over the bigger ones, "Everything came crashing down!"

Grinning, I can't help but lean forward enticed by this action filled story! He usually never tells me stories about his days in the military since they're too graphic, at least according to mommy, so it's always rated PG. Anyways.. I was distracted but his story and lost track of time before my phone dinged. It was mommy.

(11:21) Mommy: Honey are you finished yet? Where are you?

"Oh shoot! I got to go Uncle Boom Boom! Mommy's here!" I jump off my stool and start jogging towards the down.

"Okay catch you later then buddy! I'll tell you more about my adventures down south!"

Stopping at the doorway, "Okay! Bye!"

"See you kiddo!" He waves me off as I pull out my phone to text mommy.

(11:23) Me: Omw now… uncle boom boom was telling me a story!

(11:23) Mommy: Okay sweetie, I'm parked in front of the school.

(11:23) Me: Okay!

I shove the phone in my pocket before running through the hallways. I'm almost there when I jump slightly from hearing a teacher yelled at me.

"No running in the hallways!"

I shouted back, "Sorry!" and slowed down into a speed walk. I'm pretty much plowing through the hallway before hearing a sniffle and stopped. It was Jimmy. He was crying and I saw his parents talking to the principal. I can't really clearly hear them but I do catch a few words.

a

"...sorry… separated…months and…distant…"

I frown from what was happening. Separated? I guess they've been separated for a few months? And don't love each other anymore since they're distant? I lean in closer to the door trying to catch some more words.

"Jimmy it's alright honey, we're going to be living apart now but you'll still see us okay?"

"B-But…" he sniffles again, "I don't… want…" he starts crying again and my heart twinges.

I shouldn't be listening in on this… I shook my head before turning around and walked to the entrance. Finally pushing it open, once I'm outside I resumed my sprint and saw mommy leaning against her car. "Mommy!" She looks at me and smiles before I jump into her arms. I take a deep breath against her chest and she smells different. I've never smelled this perfume before?

*Asami's POV*

I sigh as I stood there waiting for Han. Katara kept on toying with me trying to do that during my break so I couldn't leave on time… I was afraid that Han would be mad but I guess Bumi distracted him… thank god. Crossing my arms, I started tapping my fingers on my elbow. After a moment, I started flicking my thumb against my index finger, it was one of my nervous ticks.

I feel like I've haven't seen Han in forever… Korra also ended up not coming home last night so I guess her mission is tougher… I hope she's okay. Letting out another sigh, I've been… "busy" at work lately and things are seriously complicated but I'm sure Korra hasn't noticed anything fishy. As if she were here to see that in the first place… anyways I need to focus on this project. If we keep fooling around in the office, it's never going to get finished any time soon.

As I'm lost in my thoughts, I perk up when I hear a familiar voice. I smiled before opening my arms for my son to hug me. I give him a firm squeeze before saying, "Hey sweetie!" I pecked his head, "What did Mister Wang say about your project?"

He looks up into my eyes, "He said it was totally okay and gave me the thumbs up! I just need to do some adjustments before 'it' is done!"

I smile feeling proud of him. I haven't exactly been there to watch him build it but knowing him, I'm sure it's perfect. Rustling his hair, "That's my boy! And hey… I'm sorry that I haven't really supervised you… I've just been really… busy at work."

I say feeling guilty and unable to look him in the eyes. Normally in the past, I've always made time for him no matter how busy I was. But then again, Korra was also there as well so it was somehow easier to do so no matter how tired I was.

"Mommy?"

I finally look down to meet his eyes, "Mmh, yes sweetie?"

He looks like he was about to say something before he breaks the hug, "Nevermind it's nothing!"

Weird… "Okay… well let me know if you need anything alright?"

"Will do!" He opens the passenger and gets inside while I walk to my door. After I start the engine, I look at him before saying, "I'm sorry… you're probably mad at us because I've been busy too. Korra hasn't really been there for your project and neither have I so…"

"Oh! No no no! It's okay mommy! I know you and mom are busy so it's totally fine! I like hanging out with Amber and Kazu more but I just…"

I raise a brow, "You just…?" I say trying to get something out from him. Clearly something was bothering him yet he hasn't exactly been sharing that much news with me recently.

A few seconds pass before he says, "Nothing…"

"You sure…? I can cancel today's meeting if you want to eat lunch and hang out together. I don't mind if you just want to relax with just the- two of us…" I look off to the side remembering that Korra was busy.

"Yeah it's nothing!... I was just figuring out some adjustments to my project…"

I hum in acknowledgement knowing that he was lying but I didn't want to press further. I then shifted into first gear and started driving to Bolin's house. "Okay well let me know if you need anything okay buddy."

I see him nod from the corner of my eye, "I will."

Tapping my fingers on the steering wheel, I felt this weird tension in the car. I wonder what he's thinking… maybe I should have a talk with him when I'm home later…

*Han's POV*

I sit there silently while covering my right hand as I flicked my thumb against my fingers.

I wonder why Jimmy's parents were… would mommy know anything about it? Maybe not… but I just don't get why Jimmy's parents would split up. Besides… it doesn't feel right to ask her about this. It's not our family's problem so it's not fair for us to judge them.

Hmm…

Oh! Wait I know, maybe mom will know! She is a lawyer so I'm sure she has experience with things like this! I'll just send her a text so she can read it when she's not busy… I wonder if she's safe… no, I'm sure she's fine so I'll just send her a quick one.

Pulling out my phone, I started type mom a text.

(11:32) Mom: Hey mom! I know you're busy right now but can we talk when you're free? I have something to ask you.

"And… sent!"

Now I just gotta wait…

*Asami's POV*

I raise a brow when I hear Han say "sent." I wonder what he sent? More like what to who but I'd like to assume it's Korra? He usually only texts us and calls Amber and Kazu…. well, this just confirms he's hiding something from me. If he doesn't talk to me then he talks to Korra and vice versa.

"…."

Okay, I'll ask Korra what Han asks her later but this time, I'll tell her. I'll finally tell her that I… I let out a heavy sigh as that disgusting feeling is coming back to me. I need help… Korra… I don't know what's wrong with me and I can't stop Katara. It's just her eyes… her eyes remind me so much of you and it feels like she's…

*Korra's POV"

Giving the door one last ram, I grunted as I hopped back. "Damn… this shit's harder than I thought…"

Letting out a huff, I blew a piece of hair out of my face before trying again and struggled to insert the wire between the zip tie and my skin. "Ugh it's tight too…"

I wiggle my entire body trying to relieve some of the stiffness from my body. "Okay… let's see at least five trains have passed and it's the weekend so it's probably been five ish hours or so since I've been stuck here… and judging from the drugs lasting effects I'm guessing it's around noon maybe?"

Grunting once again, this stupid zip ain't budging.

"Oww…. geez…"

I sit down on my shins real quick to re-energize, "Wonder if Mako's has had any luck… he still hasn't come to my rescue yet meaning some troubles… damn."

"Well…" I take a deep breath and start meditating. There's no point in struggling continuously… I could use a fresh mind and I'm not exactly sure how many minutes passed as I sat there but I think I got a new idea! And fortunately… I'm isolated alone so I can try whatever I want.

"Okay…" after some time of struggling I finally managed to get the wire between my skin and the zip tie. Then, turning my back toward the bar door, I awkwardly tie the wire to a bar.

"Let's hope this works…"

I braced myself before hopping up, pinning my feet against the metal bars. Gritting my teeth, I pull my weight forward ignoring serious pain. Come on, come on… I feel a budge before feeling a snap.

"Ugh!"

I fell forward and almost face planted on the floor but caught myself with my hands. "Yes it worked!" I roll onto my ass and sit up before rubbing my cut wrists. "Okay… let's do this."

I stood tall before quickly squatting down with my knees pointed outward. "Ow dang it!" That didn't work and I tried again but thankfully this time, the momentum was enough this time and I broke free from my leg restraints. "Yes!...okay now to figure out how to break free from here…"

I rolled my neck while walking over to the hinged door and observed it while opening and closing my hand to get my blood flowing again. I immediately grinned when I saw the type of design. "Perfect…"

I picked up a piece of zip tie off the floor and jammed it between that sweet spot on the door hinge where the long pin is. It didn't exactly work the way I planned it to but after a good amount of time, I managed to undo one of them.

I let out a sigh, "At least I'm getting somewhere… let's hope Al doesn't come back anytime soon. It's been a few hours since he threw me in here and I'm starting to get worried about Mako's side. He still hasn't found me…"

I push my hair before working on the other hinges. There were two more and this is going to take me awhile. "I swear when I see someone, they're gonna get it."

*Asami's POV*

"Be on your best behavior and don't eat too much junk food okay! I'll be back to pick you up after I'm done at work." 

Han plops out of my door and swung his backpack on. "Okkayyyy!"

But before he ran off I blew him a kiss and said, "Love you honey."

He grins adorably like Korra, "Love you too mommy!"

I smiled and waited for him to head inside. Once he was out of sight, I went back to work for another hellish time. Though fortunately, I managed to dodge Katara for the rest of the day. We managed to consolidate most of the blueprint designs for a new industrial transporter along with a few others. Now, it's all about making a prototype and then mass producing them.

"..."

Letting out a sigh, I can't help but stare out the window. I wonder how Korra is doing… she was pretty vague with the details on her sting operation. Well… she seemed short on time though so I understand. I just hope she isn't doing something dangerous. The last thing I need before talking to her is her being in the hospital. Hahahha… there's no way… right?

I quickly shake my head. No no, Korra would've told me if she was doing something really dangerous. She always does. At the very least she would tell me so I can watch over Han. "Ughhh…" Why the hell am I doubting my wife? I'm the one who…

There was a knock on the door, "Missus Sato, you have a visitor from the health inspectors." 

My eyebrow twitches, What? Since when… I looked at the calendar on my table and saw that it was indeed marked. "Dammit…" I sigh and rub my head before sitting up.

"I'll be right there."

And there goes getting home on time. Looking at the clock it was almost 6pm. Okay… I'll send Korra a text in a bit to check up on her and maybe Mako to. They were working together in this sting operation. It'll be fine. We'll be fine. We just need to talk. Reaching for the door handle, I pushed it open.

*Korra's POV*

"Finally!"

Pushing the creaking metal door open, I take my first official step of freedom. It felt amazing and I let out a breath of relief before getting a proper look around. Then after some sufficient reconnaissance, I hum in acknowledgement of not knowing where the hell I am before tiptoeing around.

"Well… this feels like a tunnel in a rpg game… where do these paths lead to?"

Seeing that no one was around, I continued to explore the place and make myself at home. I started snooping around and opened many random doors.

"Nope."

My eyes narrow as I close the door to an unoccupied room filled with countless crates. Looking at the next door, I walked over to it and continued this pattern a few times.

"Nope," I say for the nth time while popping the "p" before closing the door.

Walking down the endless path, I eventually open a few more doors with little to no fear now before stumbling upon a room that had a guard sleeping.

Hmm… I haven't seen any others in a while making him the first guy I've seen … whatever I'll have to deal with him later.

Continuing to make my way through the underground tunnel, I eventually stumbled upon a room that had a radio. I put my hands together, tapping her fingertips feeling mischievous before checking my surroundings. Seeing that the coast was clear, I went inside and started messing with the device. Then after some tuning and twist and turns, I managed to connect to the RCPD's radio sequence.

"Hello? Do you copy this is Korra."

After some static I managed to catch something, "...-ra...do...u...py…"

"Damn it, come on work!" I gave the device a few loving taps before getting something.

"Ko...rra… do you...copy? Are you...okay?"

I grin, "Mako? I copy. I'm okay."

"Where...you?"

I take a glance behind me, "I think I'm underground beneath Central City Station."

"We…try…-elp"

I can imagine the reasons why they haven't been able to help me… I scratch my head before slowly saying, "Well, just go ahead and bust into their bar. There's a secret passageway in the cellar and-"

The suddenly door slams open making me whip my head around, "Oh shit-"

"Wha ya tryin?!" Al shouts before rushing at me.

I immediately jumped to the side and raised my hands up into fighting position. Dodging a right punch and left jab, I struggled to maintain my stance. "What the hell! Why are you so fast- shit!"

Ducking down, I miscalculated and got kneed in the face. I grunt from feeling seriously disoriented and stepped backwards. My back hits the wall and I take a few deep breaths before shaking it off just in time to pivot to the right. Gritting my teeth, I loosen up my shoulders and begin my counter attack. Lunging forward, I ducked to the left when he threw a punch before giving him a hard jab to the side.

"Ow!" I jump back and shake my hand, "Geez! Why the hell are you so hard too!"

I grit my teeth as he charges at me and given the amount of space I have to evade, it wasn't helping. This tight space is killing me and those damned boxes and crates! They aren't helping whatsoever so it's time I lure him in. I take many side steps and dodges before miraculously jumping through the door. I brace my landing by making a barrel roll but Al quickly throws a god forsaken chair at me. Shocked, yet not really, I narrowly dodge it and watched as the splinters ricocheted from the chair.

"Jesus man! Didn't your mom tell you not to throw things around!"

Guess Al can't take a joke and he grunts in irritation before chasing after me. But this time, he grabs a barrel and chucks it at me.

My eyes widened from shock, "Seriously?! You're kidding me, isn't that tiring!" I start running down through the tunnel to get out of his range and away from throw-able objects. But just as I passed by this familiar corner, I paused and grinned.

"Time to bust his ass."

*Han's POV*

Mommy ended up picking me up around 9:30pm last night. She looked pretty exhausted too and I know for a fact that she ended up pulling another all nighter. When I grabbed some breakfast this morning, the light to her office was still on.

"Hah…"

Scratching my head, I take a peek at the clock and note that it's almost 11am. I grabbed my phone again to check if mom texted me back yet but she hasn't. "I wonder what's taking her so long… mmm," I quickly sent her another text before flipping the page in my textbook. Skimming the page, I scrunch my face when I see a word I don't understand.

"What does the heck does '"severance'" mean?"

I roll my head side to side trying to think of a possible definition before giving up. I sat up and ran downstairs to look for mommy. I'm pretty sure she's still in her office.

"Mommy! Mommmyyy!"

Since I was still wearing socks, I got some speed before sliding across our wooden floor. I came to a stop in front of mommy's office and softly pushed open the door. Mommy sees me and smiles but she was on the phone so she flags me over to her chair. I shuffle over and sit on her lap and she hugs me by my stomach. Sitting there patiently, I couldn't help but hear some of mommy's conversation.

"Katara there is plenty of time at work so there's no need to…"

Mommy leans back as if she's trying to hide something (pssh as if). Well, not like I understand business talk (that much) anyways but I guess it's something important? I sigh before kicking my legs slightly. This was taking a while so I got kind of bored. Hmm… what is there to do… oh I know! What can you do besides snooping around? The room seems a bit more cluttered than usual but that makes sense with how busy Mommy is. But, when I looked down at mommy's desk, I saw that our family photo is face down. My brow goes up and I reach over to fix its place.

"There we go!"

Satisfied that it's upright, I turn around and kiss mommy on the cheek. She smiles before I hopped off the chair and then started snooping around. There's a bunch of different and similar blueprints of machines that seems like it's meant for heavy duty work? She did say it was for the south. Well, it just means she's hard at work like usual.

Hmm… I should make her a…

I grin with that thought in mind, it's gonna be a good day! My mini car, aka, Sato Jr., is pretty much ready. I just have to finish up some wires before I can make mommy a little something but that'll be for after I'm done reading.

"Hah…"

I'm starting to get impatient. I know I know, mom always said patience is a virtue but still. Mom could've helped me… it's not like her to not respond for this long. I'm sure she's busy and tired as well, so I'll just have to make her something too! I hope she's okay…

*Korra's POV*

"Time to rise and shine sunshine!"

I kick open the door and the guy jolts up before saying, "W-What the-"

I stick my tongue out and start running. And to my pleasure, he's chasing after me whose soon accompanied by Al. Now the only question is how should I take them out… my brain is wracking several scenarios before I smirked knowing my game plan. Then after our nice and long endurance run, I finally stopped and looked behind me.

They both seemed winded.

I flick my hand to taunt them, "Come on, what's wrong? We're just getting started here boys."

"Shaddup!"

"You're...getting...it little girl!"

I should've done this in the first place. Al is all bulk and no endurance. As for my new friend… he's sloppy. They're both throwing themselves on me and I easily dodge their punches and redirect their momentum. That being said though… I am freaking tired and hardly have any strength left. But I am not about to be captured and sold somewhere.

God I want to see my wife and kid.

Taking calm breaths, I yanked the smaller guy off to the side before shoving him towards Al. They collide and I'm seriously losing my patience with how long this is taking to subdue them. Gritting my teeth I can't help but yell, "Will you two just fucking knock out already!"

I put all my weight into one last punch and knocked the smaller guy down. Of course, I fell forward but used that momentum to go into a sprint before roundhouse kicking Al's neck. He seemed exhausted so he wasn't able to dodge and simply grunts, ducks to side and staggers in place.

"Oh come on!"

I huff before stepping forward. But just when I'm about to give Al some extra attention, he drops to the floor. I blink and stare at his motionless body.

"Finally… about time-"

Next thing I knew, I black out.

June 11th, 188AG

My body twitches before I inhale sharply and gasp for air. Shit! Where the hell am I? I have a killer headache and it's killing me. "Ughh…" I feel like I just woke up after a long hibernation before somehow managing to focus my eyes. "I...I'm in a… hospital?"

I grab my head while groaning before keeping my eyes shut for a hot second. It takes me a moment to collect myself before I get up, at least until I feel a tug on my wrist. Looking down, "Right…" I quickly rip out the IV drip and start limping out of the room.

It wasn't long before I heard, "M-Miss?! You can't be up yet! You have to rest!"

I need to know what happened… "Don't worry, I'm okay Miss… Miss Nurse. Just tell me where my coworkers are," I gently push her aside and try to leave.

"Missus Sato! Missus Sato please!"

God she's annoying. Well… I know she's just doing her job but still, I just need to know what happened and go back to my family. Back to Asami and Han…

"Korra? Korra what are you doing you have to rest!"

Finally, a familiar face.

"Mako! Come on man," dragging my feet forward, I grab him by the collar when he's close enough. "Please tell me everything's good. Did we…"

His concerned face briefly falls into a smile before quickly turning into a huge grin. He holds out his fist for a fist bump, "Hell yeah we did."

I grin back and bumped fists with him, "Time to bust Kuvira out of jail!"

"You know it! But first…"

"H-Hey!" He's turning me around and pushing towards the room I just left.

"Come on, Asami's gonna kill me if I let you get discharged early so get your little butt back in bed before I drag you."

"Ughhhh, okay okay fine. Where's my phone then? At least let me text my family back."

Mako rolls his eyes slightly, "It's charging by your bedside." He pats my shoulder before I trudge over to the doorway.

Pausing in my steps, "Thanks…"

I can feel his shark brow go up, "For…?"

"For everything… for having my back… getting me out of there and, and just everything." I turn to face him and he has a warm smile.

"Of course, you know I always got your back. I'm just sorry I couldn't come quicker… it was a pain trying to break in through the bar, that tunnel way is bigger than you'd think."

I belched a short laugh, "Right, I'm surprised you managed to find me in the first place. Anyways I'm gonna go text my family now."

"Oh! Um… actually I kind of sort of called Asami a moment ago…"

I deadpanned, "You what?"

*Han's POV*

"Okay… Sato Jr. is completely safe and finished. Now I'm so close to finishing mommy's gift! Just gotta weld this part together and…" after some sparks here and there, I finally managed to finish my surprise gift. I held it up and looked at my finished work, "It's perfect!"

I scrambled around the workshop and found something that kinda sort works as a wrapper. "Ehh… sure this works…" I put my gift inside the bag and headed for the front door.

Looking left and right I couldn't find who I was looking for, "Vincentttt! Vincent?"

After a second, I heard him say, "Yes young man?"

Vincent is our family "butler." He's not actually your typical "butler" though since my parents don't believe in services like that. He's more of a close family friend who happens to watch over our home and security from time to time when he's free, which was today.

"Can you do me a big favor please!"

"Of course, how may I help you?"

"Can you please take me to mommy's work! I have a surprise for her!"

"Certainly Han. Allow me to go grab the keys, you can wait by the car if you would like."

"Okay!" I start walking towards the garage. I kinda feel bad for bothering Vince… we usually try not to bother the house assistants since they're kinda busy. More like we only have five in total? They only come once in a while to fix up what we missed since we do have a bigggg house.

"Would you like to sit in the back or the front?"

"The front!" He smiles before opening the door for me, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

I grin before hopping in the car. Holding my bag with excitement, I am so stoked to see mommy! Mom is finally done and I can't wait to ask her the details of the case! And mommy's appreciation gift turned out better than I thought. Gosh I'm so excited. I started flutter kicking my feet, I wonder if she'll like it?! I hope so! It took me a while to find a really small photo of the three of us.

Before I know it, I'm skipping my way over to mommy's office. I hope she won't be mad… I kinda just popped in. Well, I'm in front of mommy's office so I'll find out in a moment. I knock on the door lightly before walking in.

"Mommy! I have a surpri-" I froze and my eyes snapped open. "M-Mommy? W-Whose that?"

Mommy froze in place before pushing some lady off her. Her head turned at me with a devastated look. "H-Han?! What are you doing here?"

"W-Why are you kissing a different lady? W-What about mom?" I don't know why but I felt some tears building up.

She pushes that woman away and quickly walks to me. "H-Han, honey it's not what you think! I can explain."

I took a step back, "D-Do you not love mom anymore?"

Suddenly, Jimmy came across my mind. The sight of his parents distant from each other. The sight of him crying. The sight of him… him alone. He looked so sad and his parents were...weren't together. I think I dropped my gift. Mommy's coming towards me looking guilty and I can't stop these memories from invading my head.

That time when mommy was late on picking me up even though she was never late before…

That time when mommy turned around when she was on the phone…

Our… our family photo was face down…

I bumped the door when I staggered back. I felt afraid to speak up and couldn't find my voice. D-Does mommy not love us? 

"Han sweetie I swear this was the last time, I-I…"

L-Last time? That means… I closed my mouth and swallowed. There was this nauseating feeling and it's hard to stand upright. "I-I… I got to go…"

"H-Han?"

I take a few steps back. I'm so confused. Mom has never kissed someone else except for me and mommy. So why is mommy… the next thing I know, I'm running. I don't know where to but anywhere but here.

*Asami's POV*

"Han sweetie wait!"

I'm about to run after my son when simultaneously I felt a tug on my arm while my phone is going off.

"Back. Off." I roughly pulled my arm back before angrily answering my phone, "Yes."

"Asami? Hey, it's me Mako."

"Mako? I can't talk now I'm a bit-"

"Korra's in the hospital."

I almost dropped my phone and immediately froze. "W-What?"

"Sorry I don't mean to drop this on you but Korra's in the hospital… she's okay, of course but she still hasn't woken up. A little issue went down with our operation and she got drugged."

What. Drugged? What?!

"The doctors said she should be waking up soon but it's been an hour since they said that. I just thought it'd be nice if she woke up with you or Han by her side."

I feel like I'm having a heart attack.

"Asami? Hey you still there?"

"Y-Yeah… um… let me try to find Han and I'll-" I choked, "I'll try to head over…"

"Okay? I'll see you later then."

The line cut dead and my heart is squeezing so much. I can't breath. I'm not sure how long I was standing there but the thing that snapped me out of my trance was Katara.

"ey...hey…. hey Asami is everything alright? Who was that? Are you okay?"

Something snapped.

"Am I okay? Am I okay? What do you think? Huh?" I shove her shoulder, "My son just walked into me kissing another woman. My wife is in the damn hospital. So you tell me. Am I okay."

"..."

My eyes lowered towards the ground, I have to find Han. I turned around to run after him before Katara grabbed me one last time. But before she could get out a single damn word I shoved her back (harder than necessary that she felt back), "I've had enough. I don't care how much money is at risk but if you go ahead and touch me, talk to me in any inappropriate way or even look at me funny, our contract is over. Understood?"

I didn't wait for a response and bolted out the door but paused at the doorway noticing a small bag, "This is…" I picked it up and opened it.

It was a homemade pendant with a locket containing a small portrait of our family.

"Han…"

Clutching his gift, I couldn't cry just yet. Not now. Not until I beg for his forgiveness… Korra's forgiveness… for their forgiveness. I start running down to the first floor. "M-Mister Yang have you seen my son pass through?"

"Yes Missus Sato, he ran outside in a rush. He looked… troubled."

"Thank you."

I immediately ran outside and looked around. He was nowhere in sight. "Han!" Running through the crowd of people I screamed my son's name over and over again. "Han! Baby where are you? Please! Han!" Everything is crashing down. I feel like my family is slipping through my hands and my heart is tearing apart. His face... the amount of hurt that was on his innocent face.

What have I done?

*Han's POV*

I can't breathe.

My lungs are on fire.

My legs feel like lead.

Where am I?

I collapsed onto a patch of grass while heavily panting. It's really hard to breathe. So much snot is dripping from my nose and tears are running down my face. I hiccuped. "M-Mommy… m-mom…"

I'm trying to wipe away my tears but I can't seem to suppress anything. M-Mommy… mom… I don't know what's going on. I'm so scared. Are they going to get divorced?

A strange man is talking to me. What is he saying?

"...id… it's okay kid. Are you okay? Where are your parents?"

I sniffled big time before managing to choke out, "M-Mommy… s-said not to talk to strangers…"

The man blinks before laughing. I don't get what's so funny.

"You have a smart mom kid, but don't worry. I'm not a bad man," he opens his arms out wide, "See, I'm in my work uniform. Pretty cool huh?"

I blink. Uncle Mako looks cooler.

"Anyways I'm Officer Joshua Rodnick. You can just call me Josh, Joshie or Joshua, whatever you like, and I work in the police box down the street. Some of the folks in the park reported a crying child so I came over to see what's up."

I sniffle before getting on my feet.

"O-Okay…"

"Come on, why don't we go somewhere more quiet? How about my police box? It's pretty cool, we have this big dog that loves cuddles! What do you say?"

"S-Sure…"

He grins before taking my hand, "so what's your name kiddo?"

"H-Han… Han S. Sato."

"Han, that's a good name you got there kid. Oh, do you have a phone or know your mom's phone number? How about your dad's?"

I patted down my pants before saying, "I don't have a dad." I lost my phone…

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that kid…"

I must've dropped it when I ran. "But I have two moms! They're the best and, and..." I frown remembering what just happened.

"Whoa! You have two moms? Wow talk about lucky!"

I look up at the officer now, "Lucky?"

"Yeah lucky! Totally lucky! You might be too young to understand but a mom's love out beats anything out there and you have two! Meaning you must be the most loved kid out there!"

"Y-You think so?"

"I don't think so, I know so!"

That makes me feel a bit warm.

"Woof woof!"

I stopped walking and stared at this… this big dog. "Woah…. it's huge!"

"Meet Roxy, she might seem scary but she's the biggest softie you'll ever see whose weak against cuddles!"

"Can I pet her?"

"Of course, go for it kiddo!"

I reached out my hand and let her sniff it. After a second she licks me and I scratched her right behind her ear. "Hehe, she's so softttt."

Mister Joshua grins, "Yup! Anyways, let me see if I can call your mom. Did you know her number by chance?"

"That tickles!" Roxy is licking my face, "But um yeah, it's…"

*Korra's POV*

"Well I just talked to the nurse and she said you're good to go after the IV drip is done."

I groan, "Ugh really? I legit feel perfectly fine Mako. You know me and my abnormal body!"

"I know, I know but they're just doing their job and making sure that drug is out of your system. Anyways… I gotta go finish up some things. I'll catch you later okay?"

I blew out a puff of air before tossing my phone aside. No one's responding to me… "Hey Mako before you go?"

He stopped at the door, "Yeah? What's up?"

"You said you called Sami right?" He nodded, "When you called her, did she… I don't know, sound a bit… off to you? She hasn't responded to my calls or texts yet and neither has Han… I'm just a little worried you know."

"Really? That's strange hmm… well I'm not sure about Han but he's just a kid." He shrugged slightly, "Probably forgot his phone or something but as for Asami… mm, I guess she did sound a bit off when I called her. I'm not sure though."

I feel dejected for some reason, "I see… well thanks anyways, I'll catch you later then. Keep me posted okay?"

"Yeah, will do. Rest okay?" He points his index finger at me, "Don't you dare leave until the IV drip is done."

I smile before joking, "No promises!"

He rolls his eyes before waving off and leaves. After he's out of sight, I slouch back into my bed. Looking at my phone one last time, "Hah… still no response." I set it on the bedside before closing my eyes, "Guess I'll take a nap…"

"*ring ring* mhmm… *ring ring ring* urghhh…" I reach out blindly and fetch my phone, "Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Missus Sato?"

My brow went up, "Yes this is she. Who is this?"

"Hi, my name is Officer Joshua Rodnick from the police box right by Avatar Park."

Say what? I sat up before glancing at the IV drip (it was pretty much empty). "Okay… and how may I help you Officer Rodnick?"

"Yes, I am in custody of your son, Han. He was reported by some folks in the park. They saw a child crying alone so I came by and picked him up. Would you be available to pick him up?"

"Wait wait, he was alone? No no, more like he was crying? Is he okay?" I'm up on my feet at this point.

"Yes don't worry. He's perfected fine Missus Sato. He was pretty distressed when I first found him but he's playing with our canine Roxy. At the moment he seems to be calm."

"Okay, thank you. I'm on my way right now." I hang up and quickly walk outside. What the hell, why is Han alone? He'd never… Asami, he must've visited Asami so why is he alone? "Ughhh!" I rustle my hair while flagging down a taxi, "To the Avatar Park Police Box please."

"Okay miss."

Nervously tapping my foot on the car floor, "Come on come on… pick up Sami pick up…" it went to dial tone, "dammit nothing." I sigh before shoving my phone in my pocket. What the hell is happening? Geez, I just solved a case and now my family seems to be in shambles!

The taxi finally arrives and I toss a random amount of cash at him before rushing out the door. "Han… Han!" The moment I bust through the door and Han lays his eyes on me, he froze up before looking at the floor.

I tense up too.

"Ah you must be Missus Sato?"

"Yes that's me, I'm Han's mom."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Officer Rodnick." He looked down at Han, "That's your mom right kiddo?"

Han gave me a quick glance before looking at the floor again. "Yeah…"

"Cool! Isn't that great Han! Your mom came pretty quickly! Now run along, I'm sure your other mom is worried too!"

He shrunk down before walking over to my side, "Thank you Mister Joshua, bye bye Roxy."

"..." I grab a hold of his hand, "Thanks for caring for my son Rodnick," I bow and we part ways. Han still hasn't looked me in the eyes yet and he's been silent the entire trip back home. But the time we make it back home, it's dark outside.

"Han…" I frown before getting down on my knees, "Baby what's wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen?"

He still isn't looking me in the eyes.

I cup his cheeks and turn him to face me, "Baby… please talk to me? Are you okay?"

*Han's POV*

What do I do? I can't tell her that mommy… but I can't lie to her… but but Jimmy's parents… no… I don't want to lose them.

Mom kissed my forehead before pulling me into a tight hug, "It's okay… you can talk to me you know right? But if you don't want to that's okay to…"

Tears are welling up in my eyes again, "I-I… m-mommy…"

"Mommy? What about Asami? Did something happen to her?"

"N-N… n-no… s-she...she…"

Mom is shushing me with a soothing voice while rubbing my back, "It's okay baby it's okay… take your time."

I was sobbing and whimpering in mom's chest. I didn't even realize that she was rocking me.

"You know what kiddo, let's get you to bed. You must be tired."

I grab onto mom's shirt as she lifts me up. I don't know what to do?! Next thing I know my fingers are bunched up and I'm thumping mom's chest.

"Sshh shh shh, it's okay. You're okay."

Mom set me down on my bed and hugged me again. I don't know what to do! "M-M...m-mo…"

"It's okay you don't have to say anything, it's okay, I'm here for you." She kisses my forehead again.

I'm bawling. I have to tell mom! "M-Mo… *hicc* mom...mommy ki-ki *hicc* ki-kissed a-a strange woman."

I felt mom tense up.

"Asami… kissed another… woman…?"

I squeeze mom tightly, and nod against her chest.

"...y-you… sure?"

I nod again.

"..."

Mom squeezes me tightly before repeatedly kissing the back of my head. "It's okay Han, it's not your fault. I'm sure mommy had a reason… I'll talk to her when she's home okay? We're okay. Everything is going to be okay, okay?"

I could only muster out a weak whimper.

"We'll be okay," she rubs my back before lifting me up and tucks me in bed. "We'll be okay so just try to sleep okay bud?"

I sniffle and mom wipes my tears away before kissing my cheek. "O-Okay…" she smiles before walking to the door. "M-Mom?"

"Yes, what's up buddy?"

"A-Are you going to get divorced…? I don't want you and mommy to live apart."

*Korra's POV*

My mouth falls agape. I can't believe he just asked me that. Looking at his troubled face, I smiled reassuringly. "No of course not honey. I still love and will always love your mommy no matter what. We've been through worse and we both love you very, very much so we'll always be together okay bud?"

The frown on his face won't leave.

"O-Okay… love you mom."

"Love you too bud, try to get some sleep okay? I'll talk to mommy as soon as she gets home and we'll sort things out. Good night, sleep tight…"

"G-Good night…"

I keep a smile on my face before shutting the door. Did… did Asami seriously kiss someone? I know Han wouldn't lie to me… like on the lips? Like a kiss kiss? Ugh seriously no no no… calm down. It's just a kiss… think rationally, Asami wouldn't… fuck.

I stop in place and rub my mouth, "Shit…"

Sighing, I walked downstairs. All of a sudden, I feel deflated. The adrenaline I had is gone. I quickly flop onto the couch and sat there in silence for a moment to sort out my thoughts. "Aw man…" I rub my face with both of my hands.

"Do I call Sami? No… she'll come back home," should I text her? "Ughh… I don't know."

I look at my phone debating to contact Asami but it just slips through my hand. "Ahh… damn," I ignored my slightly trembling hands before leaning forward and picked it off the floor. "... wait a sec, is Asami's looking for Han?"

Looking up at his room, I decided to send Asami a text.

(19:47) Korra: Hey, Han's safe at home.

I don't know what else to say.

"That's a first…" I tossed the phone aside and leaned back on the couch. Just got to wait…

*Asami's POV*

I can't find Han!

I come to an abrupt stop and rest my hands on my knees, breathing heavily. "W-Where'd...he...go…"

Clutching his phone in my hand, I had found it earlier down the street but I can't find him! Where is he? As I stand there panting for air, my phone buzzes snapping me out of my funk. It was Korra.

(19:47) Korra: Hey, Han's safe at home.

"..."

Does she… I shake my head basking in relief. No, Han's safe. That's what matters… I sigh before looking at where I am. It's time I tell Korra everything.

*Korra's POV*

I ended up sitting in darkness before hearing the door rattle open. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath. Just stay calm Korra… take a deep breath and just listen to your… your wife. I push myself up and lean on the armrest waiting for Asami to turn the lights on. I didn't mean to be creepy or anything but Asami seemed to have jumped a bit when she turned the light on.

"Spirits Kor- what are you doing in the dark..."

"..."

We stare at each other for a moment knowing what's about to go down. I swallow feeling that my throat is dry before speaking up. "Do you have something to tell me Asami?" My voice might have cracked a bit.

*Asami's POV*

So she does know, Han must've …

It's hard to look her in the face, "I-I… Korra I swear I…"

"You… you really…" she looks heart broken.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this! I-I…"

"Who."

I flinch from how intimidating and harsh Korra's voice sounds. She sounds mad… no furious? Either way her demeanor is making me shrivel in cower, "T-The CEO for the company I'm partnering with… K-Katara Waters…"

"Hmm…"

I looked up and made eye contact before turning away. Korra's clear blue eyes are piercing right through me.

"How many times…"

I couldn't quite hear Korra, her voice shrunk. "W-What?..." though, I know she's clenching her fist before she firmly says, "How many times."

I flicked my thumb against my index finger, "... I-I think three times…" my voice shrunk.

"You think? Asami you-" I look up and Korra's rubbing her temples, Ahh, she has bruises on her collarbone. Is she okay? She was in the hospi- "since when."

I clenched my fist trying to stop the trembling, "S-Since last month maybe…"

*Korra's POV*

"Last month? Asami, isn't that when you started your partnership with them? What the hell? Since the beginning then? Why didn't you say something!"

I think something inside Asami snapped.

"Say something? You don't think I tried! I did try Korra I did try!" Asami looks at me and her pale green eyes are filled with so much grief, remorse and fear yet… so sad. "Korra did you think I went on dates with her? NO. Did you seriously think that I would just go and fuck random people just for the hell of it! NO! I tried so hard, so so damn hard to push her away but I couldn't!"

My brow twitches, "Oh really? Was it that hard to push her away? It only takes one push to-"

She raised her voice even further, "You don't think I did that? I'm not an idiot Korra! I pushed her away time and time again no matter how much I said no, she kept on pushing herself on me!"

I feel irked, "Then why didn't you text or call me! I could've-"

"Do what? Huh? Please tell me. No matter how many times I tried to tell you, you were never around! You were never around Korra! NEVER! And you know what happened after I slept with her? I took a fucking burning hot shower until my skin was practically bleeding to wash away the filt I felt. It never went away! And immediately after that, I called you. I called you and you didn't pick up!"

I shifted against the couch not expecting her to yell this loud.

"Asami I...I'm sorry but you know I was busy because of Kuvira's case. But still, that doesn't excuse what you did! You could've just left a message but no, you freaking slept with someone else! Three times at that! What the hell Sami?"

Asami walked towards me, "So you wanted me to tell you over text? Hah! Tell me, how am I supposed to explain this? I don't even understand what's happening to me so how do you expect me to explain it! Do you even know how much I feel disgusted by myself!"

*Asami's POV*

I feel so infuriated. My entire body is shaking and tears are threatening to pour out from my eyes. "I tried to tell you Korra! I tried over and over again! I wanted your help so, so bad but you were never around! You weren't around! You left me alone!"

I don't mean to yell. I don't mean to blame this on Korra. This is all my fault because I'm weak.

"That's not the problem though Asami! You kissed a stranger. We've been together for as long as I can remember yet you slept with some DAMN stranger!"

I reacted before my brain could catch up.

By the time I realized what I did, Korra was looking at me with disbelief. Her cheek was growing more red by the second. "This is your fault Korra!" No. It's mine. "Why weren't you around! I needed you! I needed you so where the hell were you when I needed you!" Apologize Asami. Beg for her forgiveness.

Korra touches her cheek where I slapped her. She looks at me but her face has as much anger as I probably do. "Where was I? Where was I? I was trying to stop Kuvira from spending the rest of her life in prison! I even stopped a fucking human trafficking syndicate for spirits sakes!"

Asami stop. This isn't Korra's fault and you know it.

"I just got released from the hospital, you know that? I got fucking kidnapped and drugged and when I finally manage to solve everything, the next thing I know, my son tells me my wife is kissing a fucking stranger! What the hell Asami!"

"None of this wouldn't have happened if you were just by my side." Stop this Asami, she was just doing her job.

"Well what did you want me to do! Just abandon it? I was finally getting somewhere with this case and was so close and, and I freaking solved it for crisis sakes!"

I slapped Korra again but this time the opposite cheek and weaker.

"I-I needed you Korra… I need you. I need your help."

*Korra's POV*

"Asami you-"

I let out a breath ignoring the pain in my cheeks before pulling her into a tight hug. She starts sobbing in my chest and I rubbed her back softly. As much as I love her and no matter how mad I am, it breaks my heart to see her so torn apart.

"Asami, you know I love you more than anything right?" Her face is buried in my chest as she sniffled and nodded. "I love you. I love you and I always will, but I think we both need some time apart."

She immediately looked up at me with her makeup smudged face, "Korra I…" her voice cracked, "I'm so sorry baby I didn't want any of this. I-I just… I don't know what happened to me. Please… I don't want to be alone… I need you and Han."

"Asami I…" my chest hurts, "I'm sorry Sami, as much as I love you, I...I need some space. Just- just some time to myself…" I forced a weak smile before letting her go.

"Korra please I-"

"Please." I state firmly feeling my voice break, "Give me some time to process."

Asami opened her mouth again but stayed quiet. I took this opportunity and painfully turned away before walking. It hurts to look at Asami. It hurts. My chest hurts.

"Korra?"

I paused at the stairs, barely hearing her whisper.

"Yeah?"

"H-How long..."

I turn my head slightly but not enough to look her in the eyes. "I… I'm not sure."

*Meanwhile - Han's POV*

Trying to cover my ears I bury my head under my blanket and pillow.

No no no nononono! Please stop! Please stop yelling at each other! I'm so sorry! Mom, mommy I'm so sorry please stop fighting!

I'm shaking so much.

I never hear them yell at each other like this. It's all my fault! It's all because I told mom that mommy was… mommy was…

I shut my eyes trying to block out the noise. It isn't working. I don't want mom and mommy to be fighting. What do I do? It's all my fault!


	8. Asami Alone

AN: Before we start, to answer some quick questions…

"..." is just a moment of silence b/w characters that can either be taken as awkward, tense, strange, weird, etc…

Katara is a bitch who doesn't care about ppl's feelings cause duh, she blatantly ignores Asami's feelings and countless no's.

Asami wasn't able to push away Katara to begin with b/c she reminded her of Korra, who, had been absent recently from the entire family for a very long time. Since she was too focused on her case, Asami was lonely and extremely stressed at work. She was overwhelmed by pressure amongst other things and Korra's absence affected her deeply.

…

Any other questions could be answered if you read carefully/use context clues… lol. I'm not gonna answer all the questions cause the list will just go on and on… especially cause y'all send me freaking paragraphs asking for explanations, why? I suffer enough as it is to write this so things might not be completely coherent. Like I've said, I've given up so shoot me now and idk what i'm writing any more. Some details just **literally **don't matter and exist to move the plot forward. **But**, if you are actually confused by any main point(s), please leave a comment! I am not trying to be mean or anything but I am not a believer in that saying where there aren't any stupid questions…

Hell no, stupid questions exist and I am a bitter soul.

* * *

Ch 5: Asami Alone

**June 12th, 188AG** \- *Korra's POV*

_I feel like shit._

Turning on the faucet, I cupped my hands for some water. When there was enough, I splashed my face before looking at my reflection. "Damn… I look like shit..." my voice was unusually more hoarse than usual. Not a surprise though. I ended up not sleeping at all after a long, _long _day. Asami and I slept separately too…

_It was lonely._

I sigh before cleaning up and started brushing my teeth. _This sucks._ I thought I was gonna be on cloud nine after proving Kuvira's innocence yet here I am, trying to believe that my wife… that Asami slept with a woman other than me. I spent most of the night putting together my thoughts. Trying to see it from her point of view and even trying to see it from Han's. Things… made sense. But still…

_It makes me mad._

I set down my brush on the sink probably harder than needed. A part of me knows that it's my fault… Asami wouldn't do this. She's not that type of person. I **drove **her there. But still… that doesn't ease my anger. Like what the hell? I angrily spit out some toothpaste before rinsing my mouth.

Taking a deep breath, "Remember it's not Asami's fault." I crack my neck before rubbing it, "I just need some time and space. That should ease my anger… I hope."

I pat down my face with a towel and walk down the stairs. I immediately noticed that Asami's awake and she looks like a mess. Her eyes are extremely puffy and red and I haven't seen such dark bags under her eyes in a long time.

_Just like when her dad passed…_

"..."

"..."

Rustling my hair I sigh again before walking towards Asami and sat across her on the couch. After a weird and tense pause, I started first. "Asami..." _Be cool… be cool… _I'm looking her straight in the eyes but she won't face me so I cup her (adorable and sad) face, bringing it up.

"Asami I know that you're feeling guilty" _as you should be_ "and I know you wouldn't do something like this without reason..." Asami gives me a confused look like she doesn't know what I'm going to say next. _Just like me…_ "like I said before I just… need space okay?"

I stand up not trying to lash out on my wife and cause more anguish than needed.

"We'll have a proper talk some other time…"

"Korra… I-I know you need space but we should to talk now-"

"I'll go—" I raised my voice on accident before rubbing my neck, "wake up Han and then make us some breakfast okay. Can you make some pancake batter for me?"

After a silent pause, I hear a weak, "O-Okay…"

"Thanks…" I continued walking with my head held down, "After we eat, I'm going to pack up then stay at a hotel for a bit."

I felt like Asami probably opened her mouth to say something but she didn't as I walked up the stairs. It was hard to not look back but I felt like I shouldn't. Then after I made it to Han's room, I softly cracked the door open. He was still sleeping. _Thank the spirits..._ I went over and sat on the edge of his bed. I frowned when I saw his puffy eyes.

Taking a deep breath, I forced a smile before rocking his shoulder, "Hey bud… it's time to wake up."

He grumbles before rubbing his eyes looks at me, "M-Mom…? I-Is it time for school? I-I don't feel so good…"

"It's okay buddy," I cup his cheek and kiss his forehead, "I'll call the school later so how about we have some breakfast first?"

"O-Okay…"

I lifted him up and held him to the bathroom. Once we were there, I set him down and put some toothpaste on his toothbrush. Glancing down, he looks a bit fidgety. I frown before taking a deep breath, "Well come on! Brush your teeth kiddo! Mommy's waiting on us and we're gonna have some pancakes!"

He reluctantly grabs his toothbrush.

"Come on, I'll make you your favorite mini pancakes with mini chocolate chips! You can even have a scoop of vanilla ice cream if you want?"

I smirk slightly when I see him swallow.

_Got him. _I pat his back before saying, "Well hurry up! I'll have a plate waiting for you. Ah- make you brush for two minutes though!"

*Asami's POV*

As I mix the flour and milk together, I keep repeating Korra's words in my head.

"_I need space..."_

_I-I… _

I tensed up when I felt some arms snaking around my waist. Turning my head slightly, Korra has this anguished face before saying, "Hey… I know it's awkward around us and all but can you fake it for Han? He's… he's feeling down and I think he blames himself for this."

My mouth drops, "W-What? Why would he? Han didn't do anything wrong, I did. I-"

Korra flicks my forehead making me scrunch my face, "Hey. Stop blaming yourself okay? I know we'll be fine… I just..." she sighs before letting my waist go, "We'll talk later okay?"

"Korra I-"

"Babe."

My heart squeezes. _Korra's still willing to call me affectionately…_

"Just stop okay?"

That warm feeling I felt immediately died. Korra sounded cold. She's angry at me and I know it. I need to say something. Anything. Even if I don't know what to say, I have to say something. I have to at least try to help our situation before it's too late. I opened my mouth but I was too late. Han finished getting ready and was heading down the stairs.

Korra leaned next to my face and whispers, "Play it cool okay?" She kisses me loudly on the cheek and turns around, "Sorry buddy! The pan is still heating up but I'll have you a plate in no time!"

Korra finishes up what I started and starts making some pancakes. I am speechless before I make eye contact with Korra who nodded towards Han. Glancing over my shoulder at Han, my baby boy looks tense and devastated.

_Ahh… what have I done?_

I mentally slap myself before clearing my throat and walk over to my son. "Hey good morning sweetie," I obnoxiously start kissing him, getting him to giggle. "I um, I'm sorry about last night… I uh, what you saw yesterday wasn't…"

I hear a sizzle (from the pancakes) before Korra says, "Some bad lady kissed your mommy without her permission." I hear a few more sizzles, "I'll be talking with that lady later. We have some… _things_ to sort out."

My body unconscious tensed upon hearing how… how dominating Korra sounds. I bit my lip but immediately mentally slapped myself again. _This is not the time to be turned on by your wife!_

Korra flips a few pancakes, "How many would you like Han? I think I want three jumbos…"

I see that Han looks a bit excited, "U-Um uh… s-seven minis? With extra chocolate chips and one scoop of ice cream!"

I couldn't help but smile now. _It's been a long time since we've had breakfast together._ Getting myself together, I gasp dramatically. "Extra chocolate chips and ice cream?! For breakfast?"

Han slumps down and looks at me guiltily, "I-I can't…?"

I grin before rustling his hair, "You sure you want just one scoop? Don't you want two?"

He's practically glowing now, "Can I? Can I?!"

"Of course!" I went over to the fridge and pulled out the tub of vanilla ice cream. When I turned around, Korra was smiling at me as she set down a plate of mini chocolate chip pancakes in front of Han. I smiled back before grabbing a spoon and scooped some ice cream for my son. "No chocolate syrup or normal syrup okay? I don't want you to get a sugar rush and crash later."

"Okay okay, deal!"

I didn't realize how much I missed this. Han, happily eating his pancakes. Korra, being a sexy mom like usual, cooking up a storm. _I love my family so much… _this normality is what I missed so, _so _much.

"M-Mommy? Are you crying?"

"H-Huh?"

I touched my cheek and felt some wetness. "O-Oh y-yeah… I guess I am," I chuckled while wiping away my tears, "It's nothing sweetie, I just got some dirt in my eyes." I sniffled, "I'm just so happy that we're having breakfast together..."

"Asami…"

I can tell that Han is forcing himself to be extra cheerful. He feels different and he must've been crying since his eyes are a little puffy too. Not to mention he's extra cheery despite not being such a morning person (which is usually a hit or a miss). "Me too mommy! It's been such a long time!"

Korra sets down our plates before grabbing my hand. She gave me a weak smile and I smiled back.

"Come on mom, mommy let's eat before it gets cold!"

*Han's POV*

Breakfast was more or less okay. It's been such a long, _longgg _time since we've all had breakfast together. It was good. It was good but weird. Things felt funny and mom and mommy weren't as lovey dovey as they usually were. _So does that mean…_ After we finished breakfast and cleaned up, mom was rubbing her neck.

"Han can you come here for a second."

_Oh no._ "O-okay…"

Mom gets down onto her knee and rustles my hair. "Hey, I know things are kind of weird between me and mommy but don't worry too much, okay? I promise you we're okay. We just…" she looked over her shoulder at mommy, "we just need some time apart, to think. I'll probably just be gone for maybe two weeks or so…"

I frowned and started fiddling with my shirt. "I-I see…"

"What's up buddy?"

I blinked before looking at the floor. _I… I don't know how to act in front of mommy. I made them fight. It's my fault. _"C-Can I stay with you?"

Mom seemed a little surprised.

"I-It's just I haven't seen you in forever and I um j-just missed you..." flicking my thumb on my finger while I clutching my shirt, I feel really nervous. I don't know how to face mommy but that quickly disappears when mom hugs me.

"Sure of course buddy… let's go pack your things then we can worry about your school project later okay? We can come back later whenever you want alright? Does that sound good?"

"Y-Yeah…"

I took a peak at mommy and she looked a bit hurt. Feeling scared, I quickly ran up the stairs to my room. I quickly grabbed my backpack and then shoved my schoolwork and homework inside before grabbing some clothes.

"I'm so sorry mommy! Please don't be mad!"

*Asami's POV*

I'm not sure how to react when I heard Han say he wanted to go with Korra. He must hate me now… running my finger along the rim of my coffee cup, I couldn't help but sigh. I wallowed in depression before Korra came down the stairs with a suitcase and Han with his travel pack.

_The two people I need and love are leaving me…_

I walked them to the door and watched as Korra and Han went inside our Jeep. I picked at my finger before grabbing my elbow. Korra started the car before looking at me through the window one last time. I didn't know what to say but the honest truth.

"P-Please come home soon okay…" my voice barely came out and I wasn't sure if Korra even heard me but I guess she did since she mumbled, "I'll try…"

I grip my elbow harder before leaning forward to look inside. "Be good okay Han? Don't play around with things that don't belong to you and be sure to listen to Korra okay?"

He's tightly holding onto his seat belt as he says, "I will…"

There was this tense silence before we exchanged our last goodbyes and they drove off. I waited until the car was completely out of sight. I just stood there. _Alone_. I hoped that this wasn't reality. That this was all just a dream and that they'd drive back. But I waited for nothing. This was the truth. They didn't come back so I turned around and went back inside my house.

I was welcomed with an eerie silence.

It was cold. For once in my life, my home felt like a cold prison. Tears welled up and I fell onto my knees. I feel so numb. My heart aches so, _so_, _**so **_much. It hurts. It felt like a thousand needles were stabbing me through every pore in my body. I cried. I sobbed and wailed into nothingness. I wanted someone, anyone, to tell me that it was okay. But it wasn't.

**I ruined everything.**

Several days became a week. A week became a few. I was alone. I felt hollow. If Korra was wondering how I was doing, I wasn't living. I can hardly recall anything of what I've done at work.

As for Katara.

I forbade her stepping in my line of sight, let alone talk to me. I knew my coworkers would be gossiping about us but I couldn't care any less. It's _my_ company so I dare them to talk back. I warned everyone that if they even mentioned her _damned _name in front of me, I'd demote them or even worse, fire them.

_I am not taking any more shit from this woman._

It's over. I don't care if this cost me millions, **it's over**.

We all can do this peacefully in _my_ terms or nothing at all. It's their choice. I don't even care that my blueprints have been already shown to _their _company. This is nothing. All that matters to me is my family. As I sat in my office in silence, I stared out the window. Eventually I grabbed my phone before looking at my long log of texts.

**June 13th, 188AG**

Asami (10:33): Hey Kor, I just wanted to let you know that I've completely cut off my ties with Ms. Waters… we won't be in each others presence or else that will be the end of the contract.

Asami (12:46): Oh, just in case Han forgets, his school project has to be at school at 9am sharp. I had Sebastian double check it and he said it seemed safe.

Asami (15:31): How is Han doing?

Asami (17:27): I just got home, are you doing okay…

**June 14th, 188AG**

Asami (12:33): Hey baby… how was Han's science project? I know you're still mad but please respond.

Korra (14:53): Don't worry, it went well

Asami (14:54): That's great!

Asami (14:54): Oh and before I forget, I had one of my assistants leave Han's phone on the kitchen counter. Can you give it to him so I can check up on him?

Korra (14:56): Yeah

**June 15th, 188AG**

Asami (08:12): Morning Kor

Asami (08:13): I'm sorry for texting so much so I'll try not to bother you so much okay?

Asami (20:32): Hey, I just got home. Good night and rest well okay?

**June 16th, 188AG**

Asami (08:09): Morning Korra, I hope your injuries are okay...

Asami (21:52): Good night, rest well.

**June 17th, 188AG**

Asami (07:54): Morning Kor

Asami (22:32): Good night, I love you… sleep tight.

**June 18th, 188AG**

Asami (07:35): Morning Kor

Asami (22:59): Just got home, good night. Rest well.

**June 19th, 188AG**

Asami (07:22): Hey… morning. It's been a week since you've left. How are you doing, have you been treating your wounds properly? I miss you a lot…

Asami (23:15): I'm back home now, good night.

**June 23rd, 188AG**

With each growing day, my sanity just grew worse and worse. Those same repeating texts remained unanswered and I had never felt so alone, so isolated in my life before. I always had someone by my side. Whether it was my close friends or even my son, I had someone. _I always had Korra._ From when we were best friends in high school to dating in college, Korra always had, without a doubt, been there for me.

Except this time.

Coming home at my normal routine made me numb so I gradually took up more hours and came home later and later. I even started going to work early as well. In reality, I purposely did overtime everyday at work and at home to distract myself. To focus on ending this project as quickly as possible, it had to end or else I don't think I can retain what little sanity I have.

Korra was mad. Of course she would be but what I wasn't expecting was for Korra to just… not return or contact me at all. Is this her way of punishing me? I'd rather have her be mad. Yell at me. Hit me even. But just silence? It hurt. It ached so much and having no sort of contact made everything feel so empty and cold.

It was another lonely night, and I had just showered off my sorrows before hopping on my bed. I clenched my fist, promising myself I wouldn't cry anymore. For my own sake and for Korra's sake. I knew that my wife wouldn't want that… I sighed before flopping down and opened my phone. I stared at it for a second before dialing Korra. It kept on ringing. And ringing. And ringing. She didn't pick up.

I sigh once again before lazily hitting the redial button.

It began ringing again.

Whispering to myself as I curled into a fetal position, "Please pick up. Please pick up. Please pick up…"

**June 14th, 188AG** \- *Korra's POV*

"Mom, is mommy going to come to my science fair…"

I blinked before looking down at my son.

Just a second ago, we had come back home between the hours where Asami had left for work and just before school started. We were planning to bring his science project to class before nine o'clock and then have him excused for the day.

Unpacking his mini car from my Jeep, I draped a tarp over his invention before going down on my knee and said, "I think mommy's really busy bud. We'll just have to show your project to her after you win okay?" I grin and throw him a wink trying to comfort him.

It didn't work the way I hoped it would tough, he was still troubled. I sigh before glancing over at the campus grounds, the light was green so I carefully placed his invention over my shoulder. I twitched feeling a sharp pain, which ran through my shoulder, before grabbing his hand and crossing the street.

Han was dragging his feet with his head held low before he mumbled, "It's not the same though…"

I look down at him before quietly saying, "Han…"

He sighs once again and we quickly made it to his classroom. I dropped off his project with his teacher and I briefly explained our "situation" before thanking him for understanding. Now, we're currently on our way to the main office before unfortunately running into Amber and Kazu. _Of course we would. Why wouldn't we?_

"Han and Auntie Kor!"

"It's Han!"

They both ran up to us and Han gripped my hand even firmer. "Mom…" seeing his plea for help, I went down onto my knee to talk to them.

"Heya kiddos! How's it going!" I couldn't help but smile though because they were somehow wearing matching green coats. _Well that's rare, Kazuki usually doesn't wear that much green._

Kazuki twiddled his fingers together, "Auntie Kor what are you doing here?"

Amber quickly interrupted before I could answer, "Oh oh! Mom told me that you finally helped Aunt Kuvira and she's a free woman nowww."

I blink before laughing by her choice of words. "'_Free woman_' where'd you learn that phrase from Ambie?"

She stuck her arms out and started spinning in a circle, "Dad was spinning me around while saying '_Kuvira's a free woman yaaahhh!'_ before he almost dropped me and mom got mad at him."

I laughed, "Classic Bo… but anyways, we ought to go. Han's actually a bit sick today so I don't want him out too long," I turned around and rubbed his head.

"You okay?" Kazuki tilts his head and tries to look Han in the eyes.

Han grabs my pants and sticks close to me, "Y-yeah sorry guys… I really wanted to show off Sato Jr. but I don't feel so hot..."

Kazuki looks like he's debating something internally before he beams up and says, "Well you just gotta show us when you're then better okay! I won't be looking at your project until you're here! No spoilers! That's a promise!" He ends his declaration with a great big grin.

Han looked happy, "Okay! It's a promise!"

The kids were all grinning at each other and I waved them off before going into the main office. Then after I explained my situation (minus the personal details) with the principle, he was kind enough to have the teachers send me a copy of his school work so Han wouldn't fall behind. But by the time we were back inside our car, he was still mopping making me want to mope too.

We sat there for a moment before I thought about it. _Hmmm… what if we…_ I unlocked my phone and checked the weather real quick. Seems like it'll be more or less warm. Glancing down at Han, "Hey buddy, what do you say? You wanna go camping for a week? Just you and me and the wilds!"

He looks up at me with his sad pout, "C-Camping?"

"Yeah camping! What do you say? We can even bring our camera and film a video so we can show it to mommy later!" _I don't know how he is coping with seeing Asami… geez, how should I explain this to him? _

"S-Sure… that sounds fun…"

I shifted in reverse, "Well come on then! Let's go snack shopping before we pack our camping bags!"

He weakly raises his arm,"Y-Yayy…"

_Okay well this should be fun. I need to focus on making Han feel better before I sort things out with Asami. Why does life hate me so much?_

**June 21st, 188AG **

Well it's been a week since Han and I have been in the wild. The other day when we were watching the late night sky around a campfire, I had a serious talk with Han and I tried my best to explain things to him. He seemed to take it more or less well and understood the situation (at least that was what I hoped). However, I could tell that something was clearly bugging him so I had another talk. I reassured him to tell me his concerns with no hesitation. I told him to not be afraid and pretend as if nothing wasn't wrong between Asami and I.

And so, he asked.

He asked me many of the obvious questions. Were we going to get divorced? Do we not love each other anymore? Does Asami not love him anymore? Who was that woman? Questions like this. Frankly… it hurt. I figured as much that he'd ask ones like these but actually hearing it come from his mouth hurt. It even hurt me even more than hearing it come from Asami's mouth. The fact that _our son_, that Han, would even think for a second that Asami and I didn't love him? That we didn't want him or each other anymore?

No.

No matter what happens between us that will never change. We love him. We will _always _love our beloved son even if the world were to go against him. As for Asami… I told Han that I loved her. That I still loved her very dearly. Of course, I told him that we still needed to talk but even so, I still trust my wife. I told him that I knew Asami had her reasons and that everything was going to be okay. We have been together for well over a decade now.

That wasn't going to change.

I think talking to Han and telling him about our favorite past time stories helped soothe my heart a bit. Looking back at it now as I drive us home, it seemed a bit ridiculous. I love Asami and that won't ever change. I'm starting to wonder why I'm isolated and away from everybody. Maybe taking Han camping was just an excuse for me to take a breather.

Well, I had my fill.

My heart is still aching but, I'm starting to realize that it's because I miss Asami so much. So, _so much_ that I want to run into her arms right now. To tell her that it's okay. To tell her that it's my fault as well. But somehow… my pride isn't allowing it. I was surprised that my phone had some (crappy) service. Asami seemed to have been texting me day and night but I couldn't bring myself to answer back (well I tried once at some point but the reception was horrible).

_When did I become such a coward?_

We made it back to our hotel safely and we immediately hopped into the bathtub. Of course, I had to wrestle him a bit to properly clean and shampoo him but after that was over, we both relaxed in the hot tub for a good amount of time. Han almost fell asleep in the tub so I called it a night and cleaned him up before tucking him. He was sound asleep and I made some tea before watching the night sky.

**June 22nd, 188AG**

Well, I took Han to class today. He seemed better and I'm surprised he managed to finish all the homework on time. Like when did he manage to do that? _But still, as expected of my smart son… he's so responsible. _As for me? I don't know what I'm doing. I'm just lazing around in my hotel room watching trashy dramas. I'm also a moping idiot. I keep staring at my phone, wondering what Asami is doing and how she's doing but I don't have the guts to call or text her.

**June 23rd, 188AG**

It's a Saturday and Han is over at Amber's place. As for me? I'm still moping in my hotel room. Specifically, I'm lying on my bed staring at my phone again. Asami is the only thing on my mind. Asami. Asami Asami Asami. Is she okay? I've thought about a lot of things… I tried to see things from her point of view and as for my conclusion?

I'm the worst.

What have I done? Time is slipping away and it's becoming harder and harder to talk to her. What's wrong with me? Am I scared? Am I scared that that slight point zero one percent chance that Asami actually doesn't love me anymore? I'm filled with anxiety now. What if she actually doesn't love me anymore? I practically abandoned her for like several months for spirits sakes. What the hell am I doing? I'm shocked out of my trance when my phone goes off.

It was Asami.

I froze. I let my phone ring until it went to voicemail. I sighed with some relief when it stopped ringing. "What am I doing…"

It started going off again.

"..."

By the time I was going to pick up the phone, it was dead. Thinking I missed my opportunity, I decided that if she called one more time, I would answer. So I waited. I waited. I waited thinking that Asami gave up. Do I call back? I don't know what's the right answer.

*Asami's POV*

Korra isn't picking up… is she still furious at me? I'm scared… what if Korra never wants to give me an opportunity again? I rolled over onto my other side and stared at my phone. Being separated from my family for so long is so isolating. I didn't know that it would feel this empty… this, this void. At this point, nothingness seems to be worse than death itself. I'm just staring at my phone as my finger hovers over the dial button.

"Korra…"

I decided that if she doesn't pick up my call, I won't bother her again. At least, until she's ready. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. After another one or two or maybe some more… I opened my eyes and then hit the button. It started ringing.

"..." the silence was deafening. _I just want to hear Korra's voice. _"Please please please pick up baby…" my heart drops as my phone reaches the last ring. I let my phone slide out of my hand. _Ahh… life sucks._

"_...lo..."_

My eyes widened out of shock.

"_Hello? Asami?"_

"K-Korra!" I bolted up right and scrambled to grab my phone, "H-Hello? B-Babe can you hear me?"

I heard Korra chuckle, "_Yeah of course I can hear you silly…what's up? Everything…okay?"_

I opened my mouth and hesitated. I don't know how long it took for me to say something but Korra stayed on the line and waited patiently, "I'm going to be honest."

I can picture Korra nodding her head.

"I messed up. I messed up big time but please, just know that I never wanted it. I… I don't know what got into me. I just-" I sighed while pushing my hair out of my face, "I don't know why but I couldn't push Kata- ….. Miss Waters away. It's just… she reminded me so much of you Korra."

I fell onto my back and stared at my blank and _lonely _ceiling, "Hey eyes reminded me so much of you and I missed you so, _so, __**so**_ much."

My voice cracked.

"So please… can we talk? We need to talk. We need help. Can we please just have a sincere conversation or even see a therapist at least? Please?" I pleaded with all my heart, "For us. For Han. I, I miss you so much. I miss my son. I miss my wife. I miss my _best_ friend. I miss you Korra, I miss you more than you'll ever know." I prayed with all of my heart that Korra will give me a chance.

*Korra's POV*

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. After a moment, I smiled from the irony. "I… I miss you too Asami. I miss waking up with you in my arms. I miss kissing you like an obnoxious child, I… I miss you more than you'll ever know."

I can hear Asami giggling from her end, "Let's do it… let's talk or even attend therapy or whatever it takes…" _I feel more calm now. It's ironic how Asami was the cause of my suffering yet hearing her voice makes me feel better. _"You know, between the two of us I actually don't know what to feel now in all honesty. I'm mad of course. But, I'm also confused. I don't know what to say or how our conversation might turn up but maybe a therapist can help guide us back to what we were." _I know what to say. But I can't say it now. Not right now. Not like this. I want Asami back more than anything._

"_Okay… okay… we're okay. We'll be okay… right?"_

"Yeah… we'll be okay. I'll come back home on Monday okay? I just have to pack my things and tell Han we're coming back home."

A few seconds of silence pass before Asami says, "_H…How is he?"_

"Mmh… he's… he's okay. He's coping the best he can and I know he's strong. I've explained things to him, I explained to him that things like this can happen to even the strongest people out there." I can picture Asami's remorseful yet beautiful face. "I told him accidents like this can happen but, I also told him that this is just another hurdle we have to surpass. What makes a relationship isn't what happened but it's what _you_ do that makes it work."

"_That's… thank you Korra. Thank you for being there for our son when I couldn't be."_

"Mhh… yeah I'll be back soon okay."

"_Okay, I'll be waiting for you."_

**July 7th 188AG**

Well… it turns out going to therapy helps. Who would've known? The irony of recommending my clients to therapy if they seemed like they needed it. I never would've thought I'd be needing a shrink myself and that they are such wonderful people. In all honesty, I still feel kind of numb on the inside but we are doing better. The therapist listened to our stories. She heard each of our sides without being biased and guided us down the right path. She asked us many questions that made the both of us reflect on what we had done and why. I smiled as I recall one of our therapy appointments:

"_Asami I… I'm sorry. I've always had a bad habit of getting obsessed with my cases and I thought I had fixed that but I guess not. I was just so obsessed with helping Kuvira that I didn't see that you were in pain. That you were crying out for my help and I ignored it."_

"_Korra, it's not your fault. It's because I was too weak to-"_

_I grabbed Asami's hand, "Stop… baby please listen to me. You said it yourself. I left you __**alone **__and you tried to get my help but I didn't listen." I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it, "I'm sorry. It's not your fault to bear alone. I couldn't be there for you and just because you slept with someone else doesn't make me any less guilty than you are."_

"_Korra… I-"_

_I cut her off. "I __**drove **__you there. If I'd just listen the first time you called out to me instead of being a blind bull head, I could've handled Waters myself. I could've helped you. I should've done better and listened to the one I love. I love you. You are my best friend and you make me feel whole. I forgive you," I started chuckling at the thought that crossed my mind getting Asami to make a funny face. _

"_What? What's so funny?"_

_I kissed her hand again, "No it's nothing. It's just…" I smiled to myself, "I just realized that I'm so lucky."_

_She scrunched her face even further, "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean come on," I wiggled my brows at her, "I have the most beautiful woman in Republic City to myself." She blushes from the sudden compliment, "Asami. Asami Sato. Republic City's most attractive and once desired bachelorette." _

_Her eyes snapped open, "K-Korra! NooOOoo, stop! Don't quote that! That was in that gossip magazine from like fifteen years ago!"_

_I laughed out loud, "Sorry folks of Republic City, too bad for all those bachelors and bachelorettes out there but Asami Sato is mine! I scored big time in college and swept the most desired woman off the market."_

"_Korra!" She cracked a smile herself, "I thought you promised you wouldn't bring that up anymore! T-That paper was-"_

_Smirking smugly, "Sexy."_

_Our therapist seemed confused and Asami blushed even further, "Korra!" _

_She slapped my shoulder out of embarrassment. I almost forgot how scandalous that front page cover was. Asami was… let's just say she was at a college party wearing a lack of clothes and was caught by the paparazzi at a bad (perfect) time. She had to stay low and indoors for the longest time because of that. Everyone on campus, including some trespassers, were trying to take a perverted shots of her._

_This was around the time I realized I loved Asami romantically. Then, after this and that happened, I accidentally kissed her at a party. She was shocked at first but it turned out she felt the same too and the rest is history. Going from being rivals to best friends to lovers, I remembered that Asami was one of the few people there for me my __**entire **__life. We fought a lot at first as kids but it turns out that we were just trying to impress one another. In the end, we became inseparable friends during high school and after our romantic start, I can't imagine my time spent with anyone else but her._

People can call me stupid and say that I shouldn't forgive her but Asami is the one. She has always been and will always be the one for me. I wouldn't be me if she wasn't there so it doesn't matter. I know Asami and she isn't that type of person.

**July 14th 188AG - ***Asami's POV*

It's been a few weeks since we've started therapy and I have to say, I'm glad that we did look for help. It turns out, therapists can be that little push you need to say what needs to be done. Ignoring some embarrassing moments, we mostly discussed our feelings through most of our appointments. Korra and I did most of the talking of course and the therapist simply guided us through the conversations. I haven't felt this relieved in a long time. We're working things out. Korra has forgiven me and I have forgiven her. However, I'm still working on forgiving myself though.

"_Korra… I forgive you. I know the way you are and how focused you can get when you truly believe in what's right. It's one of the charming points I love about you," I held her hand firmly, "You're wasted on me…"_

"_Asami, what are you saying? I'm the one who is-"_

_I shushed her, "Korra… you're kidding me. You're one of the most selfless, pure, and bravest people I know. You're my wife and best friend before anything else. I respect you and you respect me. There are no titles or facades between us."_

_I bring her hand up to my lips and kiss it._

"_It's hard to breathe without you. You make me feel whole. You make me feel like I'm worth something. That I'm not just the CEO of Future Industries. Not just some woman with an attractive face and money. You treat me fairly like any other human being and not like some title or trophy to show off. Around you, I feel normal. You give me what others can't and I, I can't thank you enough."_

"_Asami…"_

"_I'm sorry that I allowed Miss Waters to blind me into thinking that she was anything like you. She's not. She's a coward who took advantage of me during a time I was vulnerable from stress and isolation. You're the only one for me. Korra, you are my everything and I can't thank you enough for giving me a second chance." I hold her hand against my cheek as if it was a plea for the world to forgive me for doing this to Korra._

_Korra chuckles, "Oh come on Sami, you know I am smitten for you. You understand me more than I do myself sometimes."_

_I smile from the utter truth, "I told you… you messed up by falling in love with me because I will do everything and __**anything **__to keep you mine. I warned you that my possessive side can be dangerous. This is what happens when you don't stay within my sight, I…" my eyes narrow down on the floor._

_As if Korra understood my innuendo, "Then I guess I have to be the one to chain you up next time now."_

_Shocked by her choice of words, I gave Korra a look of horror. Our therapist is sitting right here!_

"_Mmh, that's right. I plan on making the world know loud and clear that Asami Sato is __**my**_ _wife and that if anyone dares to even give you a look funny, they'll have to go through me."_

_But I conceded in defeat. She was right. "If that's what it takes to make things right." I smile seeing the reassurance in her eyes, "What we're willing to do defines our love, not what some petty woman says right?" _

"_Right."_

I almost forgot.

I respect Korra as an equal and more. She is the same and I couldn't help but feel lucky. It's hard to find someone that will respect and love you for just being you. Not because of your wealth or status… the world is large and I'm glad I found my soulmate. We're slowly but surely working things out. Korra keeps on telling me to stop blaming myself or, at least, blame her too if I can't stop but how can I do so so easily? It's difficult but I've barely managed to get where we are now. However, my main concern has been my son.

_I have to patch things up with Han… _

I still don't know what to say to him. I'm surprised he hasn't asked or even lashed out at me or even cry in front of me. I suppose I have to thank Korra for that since she smoothed things out with him. But still, he has to hear it from my mouth. From me. From the bottom of my heart. I may not know what to say but I feel like the words will come naturally like they did with Korra. So, with that being said, I finished my cup of tea in the kitchen before calling out for my son.

"Han… honey can you come here please."

After a moment, I hear him respond. "Yes mommy?"

I smile when he's in front of me before pulling him into a hug getting a quizzical face.

"Baby… I… we need to talk."

I squish him in my arms and he's crushed against my chest before he looked me in the eyes. He frowns before saying, "What's wrong mommy? Are you okay?"

I sigh before hugging him even tighter, "Mmh I'm okay but, I'm the one who should be asking that. Are you okay Han?"

He twitched in my arms, "W-What do you mean…"

I started stroking his choppy hair, "Mom and I have patched things up so we're okay. We're not fighting anymore okay? I'm sorry if we hurt or surprised you."

He quickly understood what I meant judging by his body posture.

"I… Korra said she explained everything to you but you haven't heard what happened from my point of view."

He remains silent as he settles into my hug.

"I… I was in a dark place sweetie. I'm not sure what came up with me but Korra was… she wasn't there. I guess I was so used to having her by my side that I forgot the most important thing."

I wrapped him closely and breathed in his scent. I felt calm breathing in his boyish smell. I'm not sure how long I was hugging him but he eventually mumbled into my chest.

"W-What did you forget?"

I smiled softly before stating with all of my heart, "I love Korra more than I love myself. I was frustrated that she didn't give me time and that made me lose my strength to push away someone's…" _how should I phrase this? _"...advances."

I squeezed Han and kissed his head.

"Han, I am so sorry you had to see what you saw. I promise you, it will never, _ever_ happen again. You shouldn't have seen that. You shouldn't have seen my weak side. You should be mad at me. You should yell at me for doing this to your mom."

Han had been shaking a bit but he seemed to have stopped. He finally hugs me back.

"But… you didn't, you didn't cry or yell at me. When I think about what you're going through, what you saw that day, that-that your mommy was kissing a stranger I-" my voice choked, "I am so sorry baby. I am so _so_ sorry. I didn't want it. I didn't want it but she ignored me. She forced me and I felt helpless." Tears are building up in my eyes again.

For the last time, tears are spilling from my eyes for Han. I don't know how Han is going to react or what he is going to say but he needs to hear the truth.

"I love your mom. I love Korra so, _so _much. She's the only one for me. She's my other half. She makes me feel whole and I can't live a day without her." I sniffled a bit, "When… when you two were gone, I didn't feel alive. I wasn't living without Korra, without _you_. Han, the thought of disappointing and losing you breaks my heart. I know that you're only eleven and that this might be too much for you to take in, but you need to hear this."

I nuzzled my son, "I love Korra. I love you. I would never abandon you. You are the proof of my love with Korra. We…we always dreamed of having a family. A family not just bonded by ties but by blood. The truth is… you shouldn't have been able to be born."

Han peaked up with a confused yet shocked look. But, I quickly continued my thoughts before he could get any wrong ideas.

"Two women can't make a baby. That's just human nature but Korra and I… we actually took a gamble."

He finally spoke up again, "A-A gamble…?"

I hummed from his curiosity, "Yes I… Korra and I decided to take a gamble. The method itself is actually still under research due to its low success rate but we decided we wanted to conceive a child of our own blood. As you know, I don't have any blood relatives and Korra was an only child. So… we talked to a lot of specialists and scientists. We invested a lot of money and time and agreed to be one of their test subjects."

"H-Huh…" I can tell he's confused by the look on his face. It's as if some bolts are cranking inside of his brain.

I giggled before kissing his adorable cheek, "It's probably too complicated for you to understand but basically, Korra let some doctors take some her bone marrow and did sciency things to it and when they were done, they gave it to me. It failed at first… and time and time again but Korra and I wanted a child so, _so_ badly that we didn't give up. So… after trying for quite a long time, I was…"

I smiled warmly and hugged Han tightly again, "I was pregnant. I was pregnant with Korra's child. I was pregnant with you Han." He seems intrigued since he giggles before he squeezes me back. "That year, the year you were born, that was the happiest year of my life. _Of our lives._ That was the happiest moment in my life."

I pinched his cheeks, "You are my everything. You are without a doubt, Korra and mine. You are the proof of our undying love."

Han seemed content as he hugged me back. I smiled with him before picking him up and spun him around.

"You and Korra are the only things that matter to me! The meaning for my life and the proof of our love! I wouldn't trade it for the world, I love you so much!"

I start kissing him obnoxiously.

"M-Mommy!" He laughs happily which I haven't heard in such a long time, "You're tickling me!"

*Han's POV*

As I'm dangling off the floor, I kinda don't get what mommy is saying but then again I think I do? I never thought about how I was born since they've been with me my whole life. Well whatever the case, she still loves mom and me! Mom was right, some bad lady really forced mommy and she was feeling too sick to fight her off!

"I love you too mommy!" I peck her cheek, "Please don't be mad at mom. She didn't do anything wrong… it's because I told her about the misunderstanding. I made you two fight… I'm sorry."

Mommy set me down, "No honey, it's okay. It's not your fault. I was planning to talk to Korra anyways so it was only a matter of time that this fight of ours would happen."

"... you sure?"

Mommy smiles as she looks me in the eyes, "Yes I'm sure. It is not your fault Han. You were doing the right thing. If there is ever anything you can't tell me, please promise you'll tell Korra? I don't want you bearing something all alone. We're here for you okay?" She pats my head again.

"O-Okay… I promise."

Mommy pecks my cheek, "That's my boy. Now baby I have to go to work to grab some documents. Korra should be home soon so let's order some take out and watch some movers. What do you say?"

"Yeah!" I grinned, "Can we have some pizza?"

Mommy is smiling at me, "BBQ chicken with pineapples on the side?"

"Yes please!"

Mommy grabbed her purse and car keys, "What movie do you want to watch? Something funny or actiony?"

I scrunch my face, "Mmm…" after racking my a bit, there's only one to watch, "Nuktuk's newest movie!"

Mommy laughs, "Again with Bolin's movie."

"It's the best! We have to watch it again!"

"Okay okay, you win kiddo!" Mommy rustles my hair again, "Tell Korra I might be home a bit late. I think I had to check in with one of the maintenance crew's staff in the factories as well."

"Ooookayyyy!"

"I love you buddy," Mommy pecks my lips.

I grinned back before saying, "Love you too mommy! Good luck!"

"Thanks, I'll try to be back as soon as possible."

"Okay bye!" With that mommy went to work and I'm just chilling in the living room. I started sketching on some paper before mom came home.

"Hey bud," she took her shoes off, "where's Sami?"

"She went to go get some papers at work and check in with the factory!"

Mom hums before setting down some folders.

"Oh mom mom mom!"

"What's up buddy?"

"Mommy said we're gonna get some pizza for dinner and watch a mover!"

Mom grinned before she rustled my head (_Why do they always rub my head?_), "Oh? Is that so? In that case we should run to the supermarket to grab some snacks. What do you say, you wanna come to?"

"Yeah! Of course!"

"Alright let's go!"

*Korra's POV*

"..."

I started driving to the supermarket just like that but I'm struggling on the inside. I'm debating whether or not to take Han with me but there's someone I _need _to speak to at Future Industries. _Well here goes nothing. _"Hey buddy, you mind if we take a minor detour?"

Han looks at me while kicking his feet up and down, "Not really where to?"

"Future Industries." I can tell his face is scrunched without having to look at him. "You see, I have to talk to… the lady who forced herself on Asami. We still haven't talked and I heard her company's leaving in about two weeks."

"Ohhhh…"

"Yeah…"

"..."

"..."

Clearing my throat, "Any who, it won't take long. Why don't you call Amber and Kazuki to see if they want to join us for our mover night?"

"Can I?"

"Yeah of course, I'm sure Asami won't mind."

"Yay!" He pulled out his phone and started texting them. By the time we made it to Future Industries, I saw Asami's car. It's parked in her usual spot and I parked in my spot, which is next to hers.

I got the car first, "Alright why don't you wait here while—" he's already next to me. _When'd he?_

"I wanna come to!"

I frown, "Han. I'm not here to play, I came to talk to—"

"She kissed mommy! She's a bad lady and I wanna give her a piece of my mind too!"

"Han…"

"I wanna come!"

"..." we're both glaring at each other but I give in, "Fine but I call the shots okay?" _Dang why is he so stubborn. Who does he get that from? Me? Asami?_

"Yes!"

I sigh before grabbing his hand. We started walking inside in silence before he spoke up first, "Mom…"

"Yeah bud?"

"Can you punch that lady!"

We stopped in our tracks and I looked down at him with a shocked face. "W-What'd you just say bud?"

"I said, punch that lady! She hurt mommy and hurt us so it's only fair to hurt her too!"

I cringe. _Where in the…_ Sighing, I got down on my knee. "Han, bud… we've raised you better than that. We can't just hurt people if they're not hurting others."

"But she hurt mommy!"

_Ugh… how do I explain this…_ "That's… that's true but it's different."

Han's pouting, "How is it different?"

I scratch my head, "Ughh how do I explain this… hah…" I rustle his head, "you'll understand one day okay? When you're older, you'll understand."

"What but I wanna understand now!"

"Too bad you have to wait till you're older!" I started laughing while he was whining my name.

"Mommmmm!"

We made it to the reception with no trouble. "Oh Missus Seaton, Han," the receptionist stood up and bowed, "Missus Sato is in the east factory. She should be done with her inspections in about an hour or so."

I raised my hand up, "No worries, I'm actually looking for Waters."

She practically gasped as she covered her mouth. I smiled kindly before she snapped out of it, "Oh yes! My apologies," she quickly bows again, "her office is at the lowest level in the south wing."

My brow went up, "Oh… I see." _That's far._ "Thanks, I'll catch you later then Blake."

"T-Take care Missus Korra! Take your time!"

The moment I turn around I hear Blake catching it up with Lee. I guess Asami did make a point. Blake's not the type of gal to gossip yet she's talking about this `gossip' with such excitement. _Hmm… oh well._

Anyways… back to my earlier thought as I held onto Han's hand, I'm shocked that Han told me to punch Waters. Did I mess up raising him somehow? I'll have to have a chat with Asami later… well whatever, taking this moment to collect my thoughts I'm surprised Waters still works here. You know...I was kind of expecting her to be shipped off to the Southern Tribes or something. But then again, that's not realist and it'd hurt Future Industries' name so it makes sense I guess.

Of course, sure, I have forgiven Asami. Sure, I still love her _very _much and on the outside, I may seem normal and composed but on the inside, I'm angry. Like very pissed with Waters, how dare she fuck my-

"Mom, I think we're here."

I blink. I look down at Han before looking forward. It took me a moment to process where I was. We made it here quicker than I thought and I never knew a place like this existed in Future Industries. It's so… so far from the top floor where Asami's office is.

"Hmm…"

I eyed the door and note that this is the shabbiest part of Future Industries I've seen. Everything here is pretty high class but this place, it looks like storage… my lips twitched into a smile when I saw a piece of paper taped on the name plaque saying: _Waters Corp_

The funniest thing about this is that the paper is obviously some recycled scrap paper (which was torn here and there) and that it was written in pen. I have never seen any name plaques, no matter how temporary they were, be made with just pen and paper. That's just…

_Cheap as fuck._

Asami has more class than this but I guess this is how she sees Waters now. That makes me smile with a smug face before I see Han staring at me. I cleared my throat before getting down to eye level and patted his shoulder.

"Okay little man, do you mind watching my back while I go inside to talk to Miss Waters? I have some _very_ important things to say to her."

"Whatttt but I wanna go in too!"

I smile, "Thanks I really appreciate it but I think I got this," I stand up and flex my muscles, "let your mom go show this woman a thing or two. She has a lot of explaining to do for forcing mommy to do something she doesn't like."

He's still pouting.

I crouched down again, "Come on… you know you're my right hand man and I need you to be on the lookout! I'ma give Waters the rundown to not mess with my family so I need you to watch my back!"

I leaned in close to his ear, "You know how I can get when I'm talking business."

He gulps.

"O-Okay! I gotchu mom!"

I grin, "Good." I patted his back and turned to the door. "I'll be back okay, wish me luck."

"G-Good luck mom!"

He sounded a bit nervous. Maybe I should take it easy with my… '_assertive' _voice. Anyways, I cleared my throat before knocking on the door. It wasn't long before I heard a muffled, "Come in."

I crack my neck trying to ease my irritation before walking in. When my eyes laid on her, my eyebrow immediately went up and my face twitched. _So this is the bitch who pushed herself on Asami…_

She looked at me not knowing who I was, "How may I help you?"

I smiled bitterly as I walked closer to her, "I don't think there's much you can do to help me."

She looks confused, "Excuse me?"

I stood tall in front of her desk, "I believe you're the one whose been keeping my wife… company."

"Ahh…" she smirked, "so you're Asami's wife," she stands up and slowly walks around the desk while eyeing me up and down, "hmm…"

I think I'm shooting daggers at her now, "That's all you have to say?" I clenched my fist, "I think you know why I'm here."

She starts chuckling and something about it feels off. My gut feeling is screaming at me to get her locked up in prison. "Please do tell me why you're here, I'd _love_ to know."

_This bitch!_

I smiled, "Well, I'll keep it simple."

I took one step closer to her, "I know Asami shoved you down here so there might not be a point but… **back the fuck off.** Don't you dare talk to her ever again, let alone make eye contact. She's _**my**_ wife so if I hear _anything_, you'll be talking to me."

My fist clenched as I narrowed my eyes at her, "How dare you touch someone's wife, _**especially **_after she has repeatedly rejected you again and again."

She scoffs, "Oh please, rejected? Asami was practically begging me to fuck her! She never actually pushed me away you know. Some wife you are," her tone is mocking me. "I would never leave someone like _her_ alone. She's so beautiful and rich… she's wasted on someone like **you**!"

_Why you- _I grab her collar and bring her close to my face. I raised my fist out of anger and was about to sock her before freezing. _Han's outside…_ "Tch!" I let Waters go before straightening my shirt. I took a deep breath and replayed her words in my mind.

"Yeah… you're right. Asami is wasted on someone like me."

She gives me a smug look as if she's won.

"But." I glare at her, "But, she's the one who chose _me._ She chose me and I can't believe how lucky I am for that."

I get close to her face again, "Asami is the most wonderful person I know. She is hard working, proud, intelligent and the best mom there is. She _isn't_ some prize for you. She is her own person and she isn't some easy woman that you can ever hope to seduce and win over."

Waters seems surprised by my sudden '_police/authoritative' _tone making her take a step back. You can be sure as hell be damned that I've mastered my intimidation voice. You know how many thugs I've chased down in the past?

I chased after her. "Listen up. I'll only say this once. Asami _chose_ me. She **isn't** an object of fame or fortune. Asami is Asami. She is **my** wife and you will back the **fuck** off or I will sue you for raping my wife."

Her back hit the wall, "**Do. You. Understand**."

She was speechless. Seeing my victory, I glanced down at her desk and noticed a _certain_ report that caught my eye. Smirking in complete domination, I get up close and personal in her space. Giving her my most intimidating pressure, I leaned in close to her face.

"Oh… excuse me, it seems like I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Korra S. Sato, Asami Sato's one and only wife but before I was wedded to the most beautiful person out there, my name was Korra Seaton… born and raised in the Southern Water Tribe."

Her face grew pale.

"Now… I understand that your company resides in the south so I don't know whether you're brave or foolish but..." I slowly leaned in closer to her ear, "I'm sure my father would be pleased to know that one of his people forced herself on his daughter's wife."

With that, she looked like a ghost as she slid down onto the floor. So, without looking back, I turned around and began walking back to my son. Cowards like her are always all talk and no bite.

"By the way, you can be sure as hell be assured that I know the _**best**_ prosecutors out there. I **am ** the best lawyer out there so I know **plenty** of people in law enforcement."

I pause at the door.

"If I were you, I'd hurry and finish your business quickly before Asami's patience runs out. I'm surprised you're still located in the building but then again… I guess she'd have to clean out the storage to make room for your… office. She is a busy person after all."

I shut the door and immediately saw Han beaming at me excitedly, "How'd it go mom! How'd it go!"

My face softened but I grinned at him and threw him a wink, "Perfect. Let's go," I grab his hand and start walking back to the entrance. "So what snacks do you want?"

"Um… fire flakes?"

I rub his head, "Sure."

"Awww mom! Not the hair again!"

I laughed in triumph. Honestly, I feel better now. Waters' really wasn't much of anything so I'm surprised she managed to corner Asami… maybe I should make it my routine to visit her at work more often. I dislike that the moment I don't visit her, people think they can make a move on my wife. Get out of here… but the fact that her "office" was located there, hah!

Now that was priceless.

* * *

AN: Idk how to angst. Idk how to resolve things. I hope I did justice.


	9. Amber Islands

Ch 6: Amber Islands

**December 21th, 188AG **\- *Korra POV*

As I'm sitting on our private plane, I can't help but shake my head as I stare out the window. We, as in Asami, Han and I, are on our way to the Sato estate's vacation house located on Amber Island. As I sit here feeling antsy and restless, I can't help but think about that talk I had with Waters. That was about five months ago… I still can't forget Asami's face when she came home that day. It was priceless.

"_You kids got the snacks?" I slammed the door shut before grabbing the two large boxes of pizza off my car's hood._

"_I got it mommmm! Woah—"_

_Han tripped and almost ate it before Kazuki and Amber caught him. The two of them grinned before saying at the same time, "__**We**_ _got this!"_

_I chuckle while shaking my head, "Alright, I'll see you kids inside then. Don't forget your sodas!"_

"_Ookkayyyy!"_

_After I made it to the door, I awkwardly shimmy inside before seeing Asami standing there in shock. We both blink in silence. "H-Hey Sami… what are you doing?"_

_Asami blinked again, "W-What am I doing? Korra what did you do!" _

_Ahhh… __**that **__probably. I walk over to the counter and set the pizza down. I turned to Asami and nonchalantly said, "What are you talking about?"_

"_Waters. Babe, what did you do? I was planning to send her back by tomorrow but she just up and packed her bags today? Everyone in the office was talking about you, what'd you do!"_

_I smiled, that was quicker than I thought. "Nothing much really. I just had a chat with her and warned her about touching, looking or even talking to you…" my eyes eat up Asami before she gave me that look, "fine… and, I may or may not have threatened her with my power and authority."_

_Asami's mouth dropped, "Korra you—"_

"_Mommy! We're back!" Asami's body relaxed before tensing slightly by the surprise in the increase of kids. "Oh. Amber, Kazuki are you two joining us for some movers?"_

_Amber waves awkwardly with a bag in her hand, "Hi Auntie Sami!"_

_Kazuki bowed politely, "Thanks for having us."_

_Asami gave me a look before dropping it and smiles while crossing her arms, "Okay okay, what snacks did you little monsters buy?" _

_The kids all grinned, "Just the good stuff!"_

I smiled in my hand. That was a fun day. Anyways, after a long, longgg months of prep, we are finally on that vacation we've been talking about since the beginning of the year. But thank the spirits this was a relatively short flight from Republic City to Amber Islands. Planes are the most tedious time passings ever. Although, thanks to that, I've time to reflect on the year we've had. **Hands down** this was the rockiest year we've been through together.

_Finally_, we're landing and I'm tapping my finger on the armrest before looking over at my wife. I can't help but notice that Asami seems… fidgety and stressed.

"..."

It's unsettling and the moment we settled and walked off the jet, she practically bolts away. Letting out a sigh, I start following after her as she rushes over to one of those house helper dudes, well some house servant I guess, and now she's talking to him. But just as I was about to walk over and see what's going on, Han tugs at my shirt. Turning around I see a slightly worried yet pouting face.

"What's up kiddo?" I lean down while he waves at me to come in even closer.

He starts whispering kind of loudly, "Mom mom!"

I smile before saying, "Yeah what's wrong bud? Need a bathroom?"

He backs up slightly, "What! No no no! I'm good!" Now he's right up next to my ear, "Mommy seems tense!"

I blink. _Ah… duh, I guessed he noticed as well huh._

"I don't want mommy to be tense! It's finally our vacation! Let's help her out!"

I smile, _That's my boy. _"Of course bud, there's no way I'm, no, that we're gonna let Asami do things herself!"

We both look at her before looking at each other, "You got her bags?"

He grins, "You get the keys?"

We fist bump before catching up to Asami. Snaking my arms around her waist, I kiss her neck to distract her before grabbing the keys from her hands. At the same time, Han grabbed both of Asami's suitcases as he was wearing his backpack. He looked like a combination of a bell boy and turtle.

"K-Korra? Babe, what are you doing?" Noticing that I took the keys, she tried snatching them back.

"Ah ah ah, nope, I'm driving Sami. You've been too gung ho with trying to make things perfect. Relax babe, we're on vacation. You don't have to do everything yourself."

"I-I'm not! Come on, give it back Korra!" She pounces forward and I smirk before pulling her in for a kiss. I'm pretty sure I caught her off guard because she's blushing now. "K-Korra!"

I quickly pull her into a hug before whispering into her ear, "Sami just relax, it's okay you don't have to make everything perfect. Let's just have fun with Han okay? Besides, he knows you're trying too hard."

Asami flinches before turning around to see Han running away with her luggage, "Was I that obvious?"

Putting on my fake thinking face, "Hmm… let me think… well… maybe just a little."

My wife gives me that _'really' _look.

I'm about to laugh, "Okay okay I'm kidding I'm kidding. You _are_ being pretty obvious love," I teasingly slap her ass before making a run for it, "You're cute but come on, let's go. We're gonna lose Han!"

Asami must be shocked and embarrassed, since she saw that the house servant dude was staring at us. "K-Korra!"

I start laughing since she sounds flabbergasted. Of course, I play it cool and don't turn around but I can't help but notice that Han is… well struggling with putting that suitcase in the trunk. The butlers seemed to have put mines and his inside already but well, my son is persistent. Guess he wanted to put Asami's in for her.

"Having fun there?"

Heaving with a huff, "Urgghhh! Why is this so heavyyyy! I-I got this mom!"

"Mmhm," I walk over and lift it up with ease. "Come on, we don't want to waste time."

"OooOoohhhh!"

I smirk while flexing a little before feeling someone smack my ass.

"Pay back!" Asami starts giggling while winking at me, and damn, that way she's swaying those sexy hips around to the passenger door. _Mmh… damn my throat feels dry._

"What's wrong Korra? You're the one who wanted to hurry, come on slowpoke!"

_Well I wasn't expecting that._

Asami gets inside the car as I watch Han pop into the back. I can tell through the windows that he's rambling about something, probably what he wants to do here. Smiling to myself, _This is nice. _I quickly joined them and got inside before starting the car. As I drove off, I can't help but wonder why the heck Asami's family made the landing pad so far away from their actual house. But then again, seeing this beautiful and tropical scenery… I get it. It's worth the drive.

Humming with content, I find myself enjoying this car ride more than I thought I would. For one, not only is this place so amazing and beautiful, two, Asami's oozing with sex appeal with that loosely fitted blouse and three, Han looks like he's having the time of his life.

Looking into the rear view mirror, I grin when I see Han with his head sticking out the window. He reminds me of a cute puppy having the time of his life, "Having fun there Han?"

At that, I see Asami turn around from the corner of my eye before Han pretty much shouts, "It's soooo warmmmm! Why is this island so warmmmm! It's winter back at home!"

I glance at Asami tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before she starts giggling. "I'm surprised you don't know about Amber Islands. Well, that's because not only is Amber Islands located near the middle of the equator, it's also surrounded by several volcanoes that naturally warm it up."

"Woah! That's amazing!"

_Mmh, yup that's a lie. I know Han knows about this place since he had a test in geography earlier this year. Well not that Asami knows… _

"Mommy mommy! You said that grandpa owns a house here right?! How come you never brought me here before!"

Asami turns around to face Han, "We haven't been here as a family before yet? I could've sworn we brought you here before…"

At that I smirk and reach for Asami's hand, "Wellllll… we haven't actually brought him here before _but_, you can say he _'came' _from here."

Asami's snaps around and looks at me with a huge blush, "Na...wh-what are you saying Korra!"

She smacks my hand away and I can see our son through the mirror with a seriously confused face.

"Huh?" Seriously tilting his head, "What's that mean?"

"Mmh… well this was where your mommy and I decided to have you and I basically got Asami preg-"

Asami slams my mouth shut, "Korra babe my love! We're almost at the house now, I can see it up ahead."

Snickering to myself, I look at Asami with those sleazy eyes before licking her palm making her yelp. She's laughing as she says my name with some displeasement and annoyance. Han started laughing out loud so I couldn't help myself and joined them. And, just like that we made it to the vacation house where we quickly put away our things before grabbing a quick bite at the local restaurant. By the time we were done, it was just about evening when we decided to take a scroll down the beach.

*Asami's POV*

Pushing my hair back, I smile when Korra grabs my hand and leads us onto the beach. Feeling it was right, I quickly grabbed Han's hand and the three of us headed towards the clear blue sea. To my surprise, even though it's just evening, the sun is still up. It'll probably set within an hour or so but that's perfect. We can have some fun together before finally taking an actual break since we've landed. We've been up and about all day after all.

Content with our relaxing walk, Han's eyes were practically sparkling before he quickly let go of my hand and ran into the water. I smiled before shouting, "Honey don't go in too deep. The currents are going to pick up!"

I don't know if he actually heard me because he gave me a pretty lazy response, "Ooookayyy!"

Korra chuckles before tugging me forward, "Come on, let's go to."

"What? Babe we just ate and I'm stuffed."

"Han's fine! Come on, don't be a wimp."

"Mommm! Mommy! Come in come in! It's so refreshing!"

Korra grins, "See?"

I pout, I have this feeling that one of them is going to try something funny. _But still… this is nice._ Letting out a sigh of defeat, I cave in and let my wife lead me to the receding water. Korra finally lets go of my hand before running in the water to where our son was.

Enjoying this view, I'm simply breath taken by how beautiful my wife is and how adorable my son is. Especially with the gorgeous scenery behind them. I felt as if my life flashed before my eyes. _I'm such an idiot, this is where I will always belong. We're okay. We're okay._

"Asami! Hurry up and get in babe! The water is great!"

"Mommy mommy! Look at me!"

I watch as Han jumps Korra from behind and tackles her into the water. And, of course, being her dramatic self my wife over exaggerates and does one hell of an epic fall. A big splash and wave of water ripples across the ocean but now they're both submerged.

"…." I feel my heart beginning to race because they're still not up yet. _Why aren't they up yet? Korra? Han!_

Quickly stepping in, I feel a slight shiver upon feeling the cool water against my skin before trudging in deeper and deeper.

"Korra! Han! Sweetie you okay?!" _Am I screaming? I hope not._

At this point, the sun has sort of set so it's hard to tell where they are due to the reflection in the water. _Where are they?! Don't tell me they got a cramp or something?! I knew this was a bad idea!_ My heart is pounding and I don't see either of them. What the heck!

Frantically looking back and forth I feel like I'm dying because my _only_ family is nowhere to be seen before all of a sudden, my body feels seriously heavy. I let out a yelp before finding myself submerged under the water. Once my head is back above the water, I see Korra and Han laughing like crazy. I must've had a dumbfounded look on my face but I'm seriously mad!

"K-Korra! Han! That's not funny! I thought something happened to you two! I was seriously worried!"

My wife is still laughing her ass off but Han must see my anger because he looks kind of scared.

_Still_ laughing like crazy, "B-Babe!... Your face!...I can't! You're too cute!"

Okay, I may or may not be blushing. Korra _does_ look really fine in that wet tank top… it's stuck to her skin… _mmh._ I find myself eyeing her up and down almost forgetting why I'm mad in the first place.

"It's. Not. Funny. I thought something happened to you two!" I got close to her before slapping her arm and immediately suppressed a smile because of her cute pout.

Her cute lips are still puckered, "Okay okay fine, I'm sorry Sami… I just wanted you to relax but I guess I overdid it."

_Ah! Of course… I get it now. _I wrap my arms around Korra's waist and peck her cheek. Smiling contently, I hug her before pulling Han into our hug as well. "I love you two so much. Thanks for watching out for me, I've been… off recently."

I feel Han tightly squeezing my side before he leaned up to kiss my cheek.

"I love you too mommy!"

I feel Korra's hand travel down from my side to my ass before she squeezes it firmly making me raise my brow. I give her the _'really'_ look since Han's right there but she shrugs it off like nothing happened. _Well, whatever…_ I lean down to kiss Han's head before speaking up.

"Come on you goof balls! Let's hurry back, it's getting late and the sun's going down."

Han grins at me before bolting it, "Last one to our house is rotten eggs!" He starts running away as Korra and I look at each other.

We both blink.

"Last one has to let the other one do whatever they want tonight?"

I bite my lower lip with some anticipation. _It wouldn't be a horrible idea to lose… but then… whatever I want to do huh? _My lips curl into a smirk, "Deal."

We both look into each others' eyes one last time before racing after our son. As the water splashes all over the place, I'm reminded that my clothes are soaking wet making it cold and heavy. As for Korra… this has to be a crime. _Mmh… wait! Crap! _I quickly shift my ass into gear and catch up. Now we're finally on the beach and we're kicking up a good amount of sand.

I can see Han waiting on our porch and Korra is nowhere in sight! _Yes it's my victory!_ Or so I thought. Next thing I knew, Korra was standing there on our porch smugly. Okay I give up. I'm out of breath and panting like crazy. "K-Kor...ra… w-when'd...you… get…here…"

It's unfair that she isn't out of breath and standing there totally fine.

"Well I do work out babe," she kisses her glorious bicep which I roll my eyes to. "Anyways, remember our promise," she throws me a wink, "come on Han, let's make some dinner."

"Okaayy!"

_Ohhh boy… what am I getting myself into._

**December 25th, 188AG **\- *Han's POV*

It's Christmas morning and I'm up ready! I quickly ran to my parents' room before slowly opening the door, "Mo-" I stop when I see them snuggled up with each other. _Okay maybe I shouldn't bother them yet…_ I look over at the kitchen before grinning. _I know!_

"Okaaay…" not knowing what to do, I just stare at the mess. _I thought it was a good idea to make them breakfast but this is…_ I flinch when a bowl falls off the kitchen table. "How did-"

"Han?"

I immediately tense up and slowly turn around, "M-Mommy…"

Mommy walks out in a red silk robe and looks at me with shock. "W-What happened here honey?"

Scratching my head slightly, "Um… b-breakfast?"

She blinks and starts laughing while holding her stomach. I felt embarrassed but couldn't help but join her before something popped. Mommy flinches and quickly runs into the kitchen, "H-Here let me help you."

She turns off the stove and moves the frying pan aside. There is a serious burnt smell in the air and we both stood there looking at my damage. A moment of silence passed before we looked at each other with a face of cringe.

"How about we clean up and start over my love?"

I let out a dry laugh, "O-Okay! Sounds good to me!"

Mommy quickly kissed me and then after we cleaned up my mess, we began cooking again and made some food. We decided to make some simple scrambled eggs, smiley face pancakes, strips of bacon and a bowl of sliced fruits. I can hear mommy cutting up the fruits before she turned around and said, "How are the pancakes love?"

Holding my spatula, I eyed the bubbles on the batter's surface before flipping it over with a plop. "Almost ready!"

"Good, everything is almost ready then so just put it on the plates when you're done."

"Okayy!"

Mommy clears her throat, "KORRAAA! BABE WAKE UP!"

I set the freshly cooked pancakes on each of our plates before I hear mom grumbling.

"Mrgh… something smells good…"

"Morning sleepy head, Han and I made some breakfast." Mommy says while setting the bowls and on the table.

I quickly ran over and set the plates of pancakes next to them. "Come on mom come on, food!" I take a seat in the middle and grab my fork and knife. Meanwhile, mommy grabs some glass cups and pours some milk for me and coffee for mom and herself. As for mom, she's scratching her stomach before pulling mommy into a side hug and pecks her lips.

"Morning beautiful, morning bud."

Mom steps over and kisses me too before taking a seat on my left. "This looks good! What's up with the fancy breakfast you two?"

"It's Christmas morning mom! Of course we have to eat good!"

Mommy finally takes a seat as mom yawned before taking a bite of her stack of pancakes.

"Ohmrph mmh...right I...forgot."

I dropped my fork, "WHATT! NOO! D-Don't tell me you forgot to get me a present!"

Mom looks over at me and has a guilty grin.

I set my knife down, "B-But… but…"

"Korra! Don't tease him so much, I know you got him something."

I snap my head at mommy, "Really!" Now I'm looking at mom.

"Aw come on Sami, don't ruin the surprise."

Mommy giggles before taking a sip of her coffee, "Come on, let's hurry and finish our food. We'll open presents after breakfast."

"Yay!" I start chomping down on my food.

"Woah slow down there bud, you're going to choke if you don't chew properly. They're not going anywhere so we'll open our presents in a bit understood?"

I swallowed a big bite and patted my chest before drinking my milk. _Oh- almost choked!_

"See, what did I tell you."

"Okay got it!" I slightly pout before chewing my food properly. Then, after a painfully long breakfast we all finished. "Yes! Yay! Me first me first!" Just when I got up and was about to bolt to my room to grab my parents' gifts, mom stopped me.

"Hey your dishes, put them in the sink."

_Right. _"Got it!" I quickly pile them up and take it to the sink before running off to my room. Since we don't have a tree here, it's hidden under my bed. Once I'm inside I pull out the box from under my bed and open the lid. _Hehe I can't wait for them to open it!_

I grab the two wrapped up presents before running back to the living room. "Mom! Mommy! Come on, come on open them!"

They were in the middle of washing the dishes. "Hang on there kiddo, we're almost done."

"Awww!" I start bobbing up and down and run over two them to see where they're at. _Yes, the last one! _After mommy finishes washing the plate and passes it over to mom, I tug at mommy's robe and pull her towards the living room.

"Mommy first mommy first!"

"Honey calm down it's not going anywhere!"

I passed mommy her red gift wrapped present and hold up mom's in the air, "Mom hurry!"

"Comin' comin' give me a sec," mom walks over while drying her hands before passing the towel to mommy.

Mommy takes it while whispering, "Thanks."

"Come on come on open them open them!"

"Okay okay but before we do," the both of them pulled presents out of nowhere. "Han merry christmas son!"

Grinning like crazy, I feel happy! "I love you mom! I love you mommy!"

I ran over and hugged them both tightly before they hugged me back. _Ah it's so warm and toasty!_

"We love you too Han, we love you so much!"

I'm grinning like a sleaze ball before we let go of each other after a moment and I properly handed mom her gift. "Come on come on you two first!"

"Okay okay, we're opening them now."

They _finally_ both start opening their gifts.

"Wonder what you got us bud," mom is quicker and she pops open her box first, "Oh!" She pulls out the hand crafted status made from metal. I made her an epic statue of her in the superman pose with the words _Best Mom & Hero! _inscribed at the bottom of it.

"Woah this is awesome! Did you make this yourself?" She rustled my head, "Thanks Han! I love it!"

With a smug grin, I proudly said, "Yup I did! Now mommy mommy! It's your turn!"

Mommy smiles before opening the gift. When it was unwrapped she seemed speechless, "Han t-this is…" she pulled it out of the box and opened the album.

"Surprise! I made you a scrapbook of our family photos!"

"Han… oh honey…" she's getting a bit teary, "t-this is perfect, thank you!" She walked over and pulled me into a hug, "I love it! Love you so much!" She kisses my cheek and I feel ecstatic.

*Asami's POV*

I am shocked that Han made me something this precious. It's so beautiful… as I'm flipping through the pictures, I remember that moment like the back of my hand. That time Korra brought home an elaborate ship model thanks to her client, that time when Han won his sports festival, and even that time we all went to the zoo together. It's perfect.

But before I get all sappy and cry, I perk up to say, "Okay I think our little man has to open his presents now!"

"Yay!" He's practically jumping up and down so I'm surprised he didn't want to open his gifts first.

Korra handed him his gift first, "Here yah go bud!"

Han takes it and immediately destroys the gift wrap, "Woah is this what I think it is!"

Korra grins proudly, "Yup!"

"Oh my spirits! Mommy it's the limit edition comic of Nuktuk's Return! I thought they stopped printing them!"

Rubbing her chin proudly my wife says, "I pulled some strings and had Bolin get me a copy."

"Thank you thank you mom! I love it!"

I smile before telling him to open my small box, "Hold your horses young man! Open my gift before you read that comic!"

"Huh? Oh yeah right!" Han quickly sets down the comic before shaking my box, "Hmm? What's inside…" he rips the wrapping paper off before opening the lid with some confusion. "Huh?"

I smiled.

"Wait…" he pulls out a few cards that had pictures on them, "what are these mommy? I'm confused?"

"Well… you're twelve now and you'll be going to middle school soon. And… even though you have your own space in my workshop you still don't have your own tools…" his eyes widened, "so… I've been working on this secretly to make you your own set."

His mouth drops, "Nooooo!"

I smiled wide, "Yup! It's back and home and ready for you to use when you want!"

He dropped the pictures on the floor and quickly ran up to hug me, "Oh thank you thank you thank you mommy! Thank you so much! I love you!""

I hug him back tightly, "You're welcome baby! I love you too! Mom hug hug!"

I look over and Korra blinks before her face softens. She pushes herself off the couch before coming over and hugged us both. "I love you two the most."

Grinning softly, I feel whole again. "Yeah, me too…"

**December 31th, 188AG **\- *Han's POV*

Today is the last day of the year and I'm so excited for mom! Mommy and I actually planned something together (because I caught her doing something fishy) and it turns out mommy was planning to get us all a mother's love ring. I had no idea what the heck that was but according to mommy, it was a ring that symbolizes the love between a mother and their child. It was weird to hear at first but I just thought about it like a wedding ring but for your family. Anyways… we've been exploring the island around for a while now and even went on a tour today!

We went on a tourist hike to the dormant volcanoes and it was a pretty tiring hike but it was extremely worth it! The view we got to see at the top was so pretty and we took a bunch of pictures too! But, the best part of that hike was the hot springs! I didn't know volcanoes can make hot springs and it was just so nice and relaxing just like a nice big and hot bath!

It's sad to think our trip is coming to an end but it was about that time… I really want to go home. I miss Kazu and Amber and I have so many things I want to share with them! Mommy still hasn't given mom that ring yet and I feel like she's putting that off…

Hmm I gotta help her!

That's why when I saw _that_ at the top of the volcano, I knew what I had to do. Currently, it was approaching evening and I somehow managed to convince mom and mommy to let me explore the island on my own. I started off with the cliff sides before running through the forest. I actually got a bit lost for a hot second but everything was fine! I got this… I hope. I need to find _that_ place!

But amidst my exploring, I actually ran into some locals and managed to convince them to do me a favor before going in the direction they pointed me to. I am pretty tired now to be honest and was sweating a good amount before I tripped over a tree root. "Oww!"

_That hurts…_

I rubbed my leg before looking up and saw _that _place. My face probably lit up as I stood there grinning like a goof ball. "Yes! I found it!"

*Asami's POV*

Korra and I were having a nice glass of wine talking about pointless things before we heard Han return from his trip. Actually, prior to this, Korra had interrogated me about his strange behavior but I played it cool because I think he's trying to help me with the ring… I sigh, this ring is getting me nervous for some reason. It reminds me of when I proposed to Korra ten years ago.

"Mommy!"

Han practically jumps into my arms and I picked him up and kissed his cheek, "Hey honey, did you have fun?"

His grin was practically sparkling, "Yes I did!" He nuzzled into my neck before whispering, _"I found the perfect place!"_

I smiled before Korra crossed her arms with a pout, "No hug for me?"

I let out a soft laugh before setting Han down. He quickly went over and hugged Korra before pulling us both up and pushed us both out the door.

"Woah woah what's up kiddo? What's the rush? Where are you pushing us to?!"

"Nothing nothing! I just realized I dropped my phone down this road." He shuffles us over to this path that leads into the forest before speaking again. "Can you two please look for it? I'm really tired and can't move another muscleeeee."

I let out a soft cough to stop myself from laughing at Han's acting skills. _It's pretty cute. _There's no way Korra's not going to be suspicious of that but that's fine I guess since she has no idea what's happening.

"Okay… sure I guess?"

"Well come on baby," I grab Korra's hand and intertwine our fingers, "let's hurry and go fine his phone before it gets too dark." I pulled her forward and turned to give Han one last look. He's giving me a funny wink while pointing at his finger, clearing indicating the mother's ring.

Korra's rubbing her neck and I watch Han run back into our vacation house from the corner of my eye before starting up a conversation, "So… where do you think he lost it?"

Korra scratches her head with her free hand, "Heck if I know. He probably dropped in on the floor I guess… but ignoring that, don't you think he's been acting… I don't know, funny?"

Trying to suppress my smug tone, "What do you mean?"

She stops in place, "Come on Sami! He's been acting weird… don't tell me he's planning to prank us or something?!"

"Mmh… well maybe," I peck Korra's cheek, "we shouldn't let our guards down then should we?"

"Yeah… I guess," squeezes my hand, "I'm keeping my eyes peeled on you Han…"

I let out a laugh, "Let's just enjoy the view while we can. We only have two more days before we head back home."

Korra pulls my hand across her body and steps closer to me, "Good point…" she smiles softly, "I'm glad we're here."

I smile back to, "Yeah me too."

We fell into a comfortable silence. I'm not sure what Han had in mind but this is actually a beautiful route, I'm surprised we didn't walk through this trail earlier. Surprisingly, I feel calm at this moment in time but I'm not sure how long that will last. After all, I am planning to give her that ring at some point… but I do have to say, the only downside about this position is that our fingers intertwined. So… I hope Korra can't tell how nervous I am.

_My hand doesn't feel sweaty does it?_

Amidst my anxiety and self doubt, I'm starting to get seriously nervous. The trail is reaching its end, meaning, it's go time. _Shit. What should I do?_ Okay. Calm down… but then again maybe this was a bad idea. Why the hell did I decide to do this in the first place? I blink thinking back to it.

_Right_.

The reason I'm doing this is because I still haven't forgiven myself for betraying Korra. I've thought about it again and again. How do I make it up to her? The answer is simple. I can't. I've done something that can't be taken back so what else do I do but pray that I can? So, after countless ideas and thoughts, I decided to renew my promises. But, we are already married so the next best thing was this.

The mother's love ring.

I sincerely wish that by gifting these rings to my family, I hope I can atone my sins and renew my promises. My promise to remain faithful to my wife and be the mother that Han deserves. It's not about me. It's about them. They deserve better than me. I betrayed them, yet, they're still willing to call me family. I owe them _everything_. If they weren't who they were, then I wouldn't be here. Asami Sato wouldn't exist. Snapping back to my thoughts, the moment my eyes laid upon the view, I knew that this was _the _moment.

"Woah… babe check out the view. This is amazing…" Korra let my hand go and walked ahead of me.

My phone then buzzes causing me to tense a little. I quickly took a peek at my phone, seeing that Han texted me.

**Han: U hav the ring right? I'm almost there!**

"..."

**Asami: Yeah, I have the ring… hurry up here okay? **

**Han: Okayyyy!**

I slip my phone back into my pocket before clearing my throat. I managed to speak without sounding whacky, "Korra…"

"Hmm?" She turns around, "What's up babe? Is Han alright?"

The way Korra's clear blue eyes are shimmering alongside that beautiful waterfall and lake in the background… she's simply mesmerizing. My heart is thundering from anxiousness, _Okay! You go this Asami. _

"Can I talk to you real quick?"

She grins a bit while looking at me funny, "Sure? What's wrong babe?"

I walk next to her and pull her over to the edge of the lake. Facing Korra, I take a deep breath before holding both of her hands. "Aww man I'm kind of nervous…"

Korra chuckles, "Why? What's wrong babe?

I take another breath. "You are many things to me Korra…" I can see Han arriving from the corner of my eye. "You were first my friend, then my lover, then my fiance and then finally my wife and the mother of our child."

I rub the back of her hand with my thumb.

"But… before all of those, you are most importantly my _best _friend. You make me so, _so_ happy that I just…" I feel like I'm choking up, "you mean everything to me Korra. I truly mean it from the depths of my heart. You have been there for me when I was at my lowest, in times I needed help, support and even a good laugh but, most importantly, you're my irreplaceable friend. You see me for the person I am, not for my status, my fame or wealth. You love me for me. Just plain old, helpless Asami…"

I reached into my other pocket and pulled out a decent sized box before opening it.

"Korra… will you accept this mother's love ring?" I turn and signal Han to come over. He runs up to me and I get down on my knees, "Han… will you accept this ring? You two are my everything. I want to make things right. You two make me feel whole and I am not alive when you both aren't around. I just…" my eyes are watering, "I'm so sorry for being a bad mother and wife. I don't know how I'll ever be able to make up for what I've done but I promise I'll try."

_I don't even know what I'm saying anymore._

"So please… please let me renew my vows. Right here. Right now. I _promise, _I will do everything in my power to protect my family. To make you proud. To be the person you _deserve_. I am weak without you two. I am _not _someone who would _ever _betray their family's trust and love. I love you two. I love you Korra. I love you Han. I love you two more than you know. I am sorry. I am sorry for the last time, showing you my weak side and I will not let my foolishness win over me _ever_ again." I closed my eyes and held the rings up in hopes that they will forgive me. _May my heart bleed out, may my soul be torn, please let them say yes._

*Korra's POV*

My mouth is agape and I am speechless.

For one, I'm shocked that there's actually a small grotto here. Two, the view here is so _freaking _beautiful. Three, the lake is unbelievably gorgeous with the sunset setting in the background. And four, must I say any more? Asami's sudden speech… the people I love the most in the world are in front of me. She looks so beautiful and Han is our handsome son.

Here, I was wondering what the heck Han was up to and what Asami was apparently up to. What. The. Heck. When'd she even… I blink and finally realize that I'm leaving my wife hanging. I look down at Han and he's staring at those beautiful rings. I can tell that he's touched because his eyes are shimmering along with the lake's reflection.

_Right, I need to speak up… what do I say… I… _

"Asami…"

For some reason I'm tearing up. I have forgiven Asami. At least that's what I've told myself. Maybe I haven't. Maybe somewhere deep inside of me I don't want to forgive her. But honestly, I do. Asami is my everything. Han is my everything. What else would I have if I don't have either of them?

I finally reach out and grab the intricate and clear blue ring. It's design is pretty simple. Now, my wedding band is just a silver band with our initials engraved on it but this, this ring is in the shape of a crescent moon with minimalistic clear blue gems on it. The one that is obviously it's matching pair has the sun on it accompanied with some vibrant red gems. I assume that's Asami's and as for Han's, his is in the shape of a heart. A heart that is a proud yet elegant with a beautiful shade of purple that represents the both of us. This is…

This is perfect. I smile before slipping the ring onto my right ring finger. _I guess I'll have two ring tans from now on. _I bring my right hand up to the fading sunlight, "Yes."

Asami finally looks up.

"Yes," I smile before grabbing the matching sun ring and Asami's right hand, "Yes. Yes I accept your vows," I slip it onto her ring finger, "I don't know how and if you'll ever be able to make it up to me but… this is a start. I've already forgiven you as I would do for eternity, but, this is the first step in your own self forgiveness."

I bring her hand up to my lips, "I love you. I am madly in love with you and this makes me remember why I love Asami Sato so much." I pulled her up into a tight hug, "You are proud, stubborn, intelligent… you name it but you are also not without fault. You are fragile, scared… you know humiliation and shame and that is what will allow you to grow. To take a step forward for yourself. For us. My love, Asami I accept your vows and may this moment be witnessed by our handsome son Han."

I grabbed the last ring from the box and noted that it has a silver chain attached to it. Smiling, I assume it's because he's still too young for this so I put his necklace around his neck.

"Han, will you be the witness to our renewed vows?"

I stand up and face Asami again, "You said your vows and honestly took the spotlight." I chuckle before starting again, "My only add on is that I promise you, I will do my best to not ignore you, to listen to you, to love you the way you deserve, so, can you give me the honor of renewing my vows as well?"

"Korra… I…" she pulls me into a tight hug, "I do. I accept your vows."

I squeeze her back tightly before we eventually part when the sun has properly set. The way her pale yet vibrant green eyes are shining… I can't help but want it all. I claim her lips and they are so soft, so smooth as we kissed beneath the stars.

The kiss is slow, passionate and sensual. I haven't felt this good in a long time. I'm not sure how long we've been kissing for but by the time we part, the both of us are smiling like idiots. I was lost in Asami's eyes before remembering that our son was here as well. _Oops._ I look down and Han is grinning as much as we are before he wrapped his arms around our legs.

"I love you mom. I love you mommy."

We smile at each other before leaning down to kiss his cheeks, "We love you too. We always will."

Han grins before he suddenly backs up and splashes us with water. "Come on! Let's play!"

Asami and I blink before we look at each other. "Where does he get all that energy from?"

My wife chuckles before placing her right hand above her chest with a big smile, "Don't look at me, you're the wild child."

I fake a scoff, "Says the daredevil!"

Asami rolls her eyes playfully, "Uhuh, whatever you say love."

I grin before kicking up some water at her, "The one who's the least wet gets a free massage?"

"Oh it's on baby, prepared to pamper me for hours!"

I bow playfully, "As you wish my queen… but first, you have to beat me!"

I toss some more water at Asami while Han starts running away and screams, "Water fight!"

"Oh no you didn't!" Asami's laughing as she starts attacking back.

Now this… this is my life. My life with my beautiful wife and son. We've been through a lot this year but it has only brought us closer. Strange as it might be… I don't think even ten thousand years of darkness can break our bonds even if it tried. I just love my son and wife so much. They mean the world to me.

I love Asami Sato and that is a fact.


	10. Punishment (Smut Bonus)

Chapter 6.5: Amber Islands

*Asami's POV*

"Mmh… K-Korra…?" I'm whimpering.

_Okay… let's take a step back. We were playing around at that beautiful lake in the grotto, we went home and had a romantic dinner as a family, we even took a short dip in the hot springs and then we tucked Han to bed. So. How. In. The. World. Did I end up strapped down to my bed with my legs cuffed to each post and arms tied above my head?_

Ignoring how Korra hoaxed me to this position, she's been quite silent for a while now and that's getting me worried. What is she planning? Oh yeah, it doesn't help that I've been blindfolded too so I can only hear some shuffling in the background. She's not responding to my questions either… a tad bit mean if you're asking me but I admit, this is actually turning me on. My crotch is aching with anticipation and I feel restless. I try budging from hand restraints again but it's not working. _Oh… the things that Korra's gonna do to me._ I swallow hard from the thought but before my imagination runs wild, I twitch feeling a cold sensation trail up my bare skin.

_Oh, did I forget to mention that I'm stark naked so I feel quite exposed?_

"Someone's been a bad girl…"

I bite my lips from her tone. _Fuck that's sexy._

However I immediately tense when she slaps my thigh before she explores my leg. Feeling aroused, I swallowed again before feeling the bed sink and can tell Korra's hovering above me. I feel like she's reaching over to grab something and my assumption is correct when I feel that same cold and wet sensation from earlier trail down stomach.

_Ice cubes._

I can feel Korra breathing heavily as she trails the ice cube up to my breast. She trails it around my mound before leading it to the tip. My nipple is hard and it's aching from the cold yet thrilling pain.

"Mmh… fuck Korra…"

Korra's chuckling. "What's wrong baby? Cat's got your tongue?"

She's swirling that damn cold ice cube around my nipple and it hurts yet is so damn erotic. It doesn't help that she flicks it a few times before climbing on top of me and puts it in her mouth? Well she's doing something with the ice cube near her mouth before next thing I feel is her lips around my stiff nipple.

"Aah…"

I shiver at contact. The cold sensation of the ice and hot sensation of her tongue playing with my nipple is paralyzing. Korra plays and flicks around the ice cube on my nipple before it melts completely and she's sucking my tip. _Oh fuck!_ I whimper and grit my teeth trying not to be loud. Han is just across our room so it'd be **bad **if he woke up and walked into this sexual endeavor.

Korra flicks my nipple with her tongue a few times before sucking it loudly. "Naughty girls need to be punished baby…"

"Oh fuck."

I feel Korra get off of me before she reaches over to grab something. I don't know what it is before the next thing that happens is her smacking my thigh.

"Mrphh…" _That hurt… _

I feel Korra spread my legs apart as she settles in front of my womanhood. She gets close enough that I feel her against my inner thighs before she rubs them up and down. She massages my thighs in a circular motion before slapping me again.

"Now… how should I punish you…"

She reaches down to my uterus and rubs me affectionately before cupping my sex. She teases me with a few long strokes before hooking my hood.

"Mmh…"

"Someone's wet… naughty naughty. Who said you could enjoy this?" Korra slaps my inner thigh again before leaning forward to fondle my breast. She teases me with some hip thrusts while playing with my chest before slapping it, "Where's my answer baby? I asked you a question."

_Ah shit… I'm really wet. _"I-I'm sorry Korra… I-I just… aah!"

She thrusts against me while slapping my thigh.

"Isn't my wife such a thirsty slut…"

I wince, "K-Korra I'm sorry I—"

Korra slaps me again before getting up. She's grabbing whatever she grabbed earlier and I know what it is the moment I hear a click and mechanical vibration.

_A vibrator_.

Great. My only hope is that it's not the dildo shaped one because that's the biggest one we own. We've haven't exactly have sex in the last few months so that'd be… tight. Hopefully she's feeling merciful and is using the standard sized one.

"I guess… since you're such a slut then I'll have to fuck you enough you won't be satisfied by anyone but me." She teases me by flicking it against my dangerously wet core. "Now what to do what to do…"

_Oh fuck… fuck me fuck me fuck me! Metaphorically and literally. Please. I must insist. _"K-Korra… please…"

Korra rubs that vibrating long shaft against my cilt and now I know for a fact that I'm _actually _fucked. It felt large… meaning that it's the damned (delicious) dildo vibrator.

"Hmm… please what?" She smacks my thigh again, "I don't think I know what you're referring to babe."

I pull at my restraints trying to feel some sort of friction. I hate (love) when Korra's like this. She's only really like this when she feels super possessive and feels the need to drown me in misery (pure bliss) by fucking (quite literally to) me into submission. I can just feel her teasing me with the way she's talking.

"P-Please… Korra please touch me."

"Hmm…" Korra leans forward and gets close to my ear, "where?"

That sent chills down my spine. I let out a breath before ignoring my embarrassment, "P-Please touch my clit…"

"Oh… you mean here?" Korra brings the vibrator to my clit and gives it two short pumps, "You mean this dirty hard little bud?"

I am definitely blushing. "Y-Yes! Please Korra! Touch me!"

Korra hums again before she starts rubbing my hood instead of my clit. "Where is my pretty please? Bad girls don't have the right to ask normally."

_God dammit Korra you—_ My breath hitched, "Korra I'm begging you! Please touch my clit! Pretty please! I'm begging you!"

I hear the vibrator setting increase in speed, "Very well… since you asked so kindly…"

"Aah! Fuck!" I yelp the moment I feel the shaft against my vulva. By reflex, I try closing my legs but can't. The restraints at the minimal only allow my knee to bend forty five degrees and that vibrating sensation is so much.

Korra plays with my clit and I know she's enjoying it. "If only you could see how dirty you are…" she teases my vagina before thrusting at my clit, "your slutty cunt is enough to lubricate this toy... I don't even need extra lube to play with you."

I bite my lip trying to suppress my moans. It is seriously hard not to scream and I can't forget about Han. That would be **bad**. I don't think I'd be able to recover from that.

I hear Korra grabbing some more ice from a metal bucket. It didn't take long for me to get chills again since she dropped some ice cubes on my chest.

"Aah Korra that's—"

My body jerks upwards when I feel her teasing my hood with the ice.

"Oh fuck! Korra—"

She's completely toying with me. She's jerking off my vulva with the vibrator while messing with my clit with the ice. _Oh fuck._ I can't even begin to describe what this feels like but it simply hurts. It hurts so much but it feels so damn good.

"Aah… aah fuck Kor- aah!"

Just when I think I'm about to cum, Korra stops. She pulls away the dildo and I involuntarily jerked my hips forward for more friction.

"K-Korra! P-Please don't stop! I was about to come baby please!"

"Ah ah ahh… who said you could? Naughty girls don't get to get off easily…" she trails her wet fingers up my thigh before smacking it. "You should see how swollen you are baby. Your clit is dangerously big and your cunt is dripping wet with juices…"

Korra leans over my body and smacks my breast, "These to… your nipples are so hard that it makes me even want to blush. You are such a slut baby… you're my slut."

_Aw shit… _

That sent shivers down my entire body. Korra talking dirty like this is a _**rare**_ occurrence and I'm living for it. She teasingly thrusts her hips against my thighs making me wonder how long this is gonna be prolonged. I really just want her to fuck me senseless and at this point, I don't care if Han sees me (well I do but anyone would get me).

I just want Korra to fuck me and fuck me _**hard**_.

"I-I'm so sorry baby! I'm your slut, I'm yours so please!" I wiggle my hips in attempt to entice her, "Please let me come!"

There's a moment of silence and I hope I didn't mess up with my bait but am quickly relieved when I feel Korra touch me. Her fingers are sliding effortlessly up and down my sex and I let out a pleased whimper when she slips her fingers inside of me.

"Mmh… oh baby! Korra you feel so good!"

Korra's still breathing hard as she thrusted her fingers in and out. I'm surprised I'm loose enough for that but I guess this is the effect she has on me. I don't know what I look like or what I said, but I guess Korra's patience has run out (thankfully for me).

*Korra's POV*

_Shit_.

Asami is seriously and **incredibly **fucking sexy. The way her chest is raising up and down with her stiff nipples. The way she's breathing with her pink cheeks and sweaty body. Her damn womanhood is so, _so _intoxicating and I've had enough. Giving her some last few pumps, I spread out my fingers inside of her as a test.

_Good._

She's loose enough. I quickly reach over for some extra lubricant and squirt a generous amount on the dildo before rubbing it against her entrance. After some teasing jerks, I lower the setting and slip it in.

"Aaah! Fuck oh! Korra-"

Asami's pulling against the restraints as she twitched from the pleasure. We're not usually into BDSM culture but I'm not gonna lie, it is hot. I reposition myself before thrusting the dildo in and out. My wife is squirming beneath me and I can't help but smack her red thigh again.

"Aaah!"

_Fuck that sounds hot… _

Churning the dildo in her vagina, I thrust it in various angles before leaning over to slap her breast. The way it jiggles has me wet and the great noises she's making is turning me on real bad. I turn up the setting on the dildo before giving her short pumps. Asami's gasping for air and I know she's about to come.

I grin from anticipation.

She probably thinks once I let her come I'll give her time to recover. But nope! That's not how this is going to go. There's a reason why I blind folded and tied her down in the first place. One, I don't want her to see what I'm doing, nonetheless the huge strap on I'm wearing, two, so she can't move or try to fight me and three, I'm going to literally fuck her so that she can't get off with anyone else but me. Our sex life is pretty great but I guess it's been to liberal for her… I need to _engrave _it in her body that no one else but me can satisfy her so there'd be no point on cheating on me.

"Aah! S-Shit Korra! Aah- b-babe I'm gonna- aah!"

Her whole body is jerking up and I'm prepping myself for the fun. I'm giving her a last few rough pumps with the dildo while squirting on a _real _generous amount of lubricate on my strap on. Asami cums before sinking back onto the mattress and her legs are clenching together. Perfect. I slip out the wet toy and turn it off before tossing it aside somewhere. Quickly pulling my wife's legs apart, I settle behind them before Asami sees that something is up.

She panting hard as she tries looking at me, "K-Korra? What are you—mmpft?"

_Ah yes. I should have her bite down on something before I fuck her hard. Don't want Han waking up after all… _

After a shove a piece of cloth between Asami's lips, I rock my hip into hers before slapping her inner thigh hard and rub my shaft against her clit. She's whimpering like crazy because I'm sure she realizes where this is going now. With a smug smirk, I abruptly plunged my shaft deep inside her with one fell swoop. With a satisfied grunt, I start banging against her entrance. Starting with a pleasant and vigorous pace, Asami is squirming like crazy. Her legs are clamping me and she's pulling hard enough on the restiants that her wrists are white.

"Mmrh...mmpfh- mmh!"

I can't understand what she's saying but I can guess.

I grab onto her thighs and use them as leverage to bang her like I mean it. _Fuck this feels good… _It's really wet and I can see her sexual fluids dripping from her entrance like a faucet. "Oh… fuck… yes baby yes."

I pause for a second and crawl between her legs and brace myself above her. Closing my eyes, I bit my lip before thrusting my hips with all my might. Ignoring the loud claps against her body and restraints, Asami is salving like crazy through the cloth and is an utter intelligible, hot mess.

"Ugh… fuck baby… you're so fucking sexy."

I'm starting to get tired. I slap her breast before giving her a few more rough thrust before I twitch and collapse onto her. I'm breathing hard as I give her a few more weak pumps and realize she's not moving.

"Oh fuck…" I push myself up and quickly take off the blindfold and mouth restraint, "Baby are you okay—"

_I don't believe it._

My mouth drops and I'm actually shocked I just fucked my wife unconscious. "Damn… seriously? That's never happened…" I snicker while looking at her exhausted yet satisfied face before smiling, "Now this is a moment to remember…"

I carefully slipped out my strap on and grabbed my phone. I climb back on top of her and once I have my shaft against her wetness, I rub her clit before hearing her groan. Grinning, I quickly slipped back inside and opened my camera.

"Hmm… scandalous, erotic and very much blackmail picture, check." Chuckling, I snap a few pictures to commemorate this moment before tossing my phone aside. "Now… time to wake up the sleeping beauty… we're not over yet."

I start rocking into her hips with a satisfied grin, "Baby…" I'm rubbing her swollen clit, "wake up… I love you."

"Mmh… Korra…?"

Asami's whimpering before she twitches awake. She seems dazed and her eyes are clouded in arousal. But, that's okay. She's so sexy and beautiful. Not to mention it's extremely wet where we're connected and her clit is so puffy. I can't help but smirk, I just can't wait to punish her with the pleasure of a lifetime so that her body will _never_ forget my touch.

*Next Morning - Asami's POV*

Lying on my stomach, I can't move. My body feels like brick and my crotch… I don't even want to think about it. Hips sore. Crotch sore. Wrists and ankles sore. Lower back sore. Hell, my whole body is sore. I **actually** feel like dead weight and my eyes are glued shut. I'm utterly exhausted from last night's endeavor. What I wasn't expecting though, was for my body to clench when Korra wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Baby… you awake?"

I breath out but mumbling something incoherent.

Korra leans down to kiss my shoulder, "You need some water or something?"

_Ugh_, that sounds lovely but I'm too exhausted to care.

Korra climbs on top of me and starts massaging my lower back. "You want your massage now?"

"Mmh…" _Oh that sounds lovely too._

Korra rests her body against mine, "Okay just rest then baby, I'll have a glass of water and painkillers ready for you after your massage."

I sigh from bliss. _How'd she know… as expected of my best friend. She knows me better than I do._

Korra kisses the back of my neck, "Love you."

"Mmh… love you… too."


	11. The Prompt

AN: In case some of you are curious about what I had to work with to make this fanfic, here is the prompt.

changingdestiny40, I don't know if you're okay with me posting this but I feel like it's my right to be able to share this because I spend so **much **of my time and efforts writing this for you. With no pay. No nothing. I thought it was good at the time thanks to the happy high I had but taking a look back at this, I would've never accepted something like this. I really shot myself in the foot and since I had already started writing it, I didn't want to waste my efforts either by dropping it half way. It's not who I am and now, I clearly see why that other person you asked dropped it.

Lesson Learned: NEVER accept a fanfic prompt more than a sentence or paragraph MAX. You may come to regret it cause I did (and as my first request to lmao ;A;). I truly hate this fic and won't look back to this again.

I will never accept a long prompt again.

But, I will say, I have grown as a writer so I thank you for the experience. It was fun at some points but only some. Though, I do have to say the feeling of conquering this is amazing so go me!

Take care, you're korrasami_shipper

* * *

It's set in our modern world, no powers. Korra and Asami are married and have an 11 year old son named Han. The two are extremely happy together, deliriously in love and lust, and always hot and insatiable for each other, always deeply Frenching and making out whenever they see each other and many times as if there's no tomorrow, and can never keep their hands off each other. Plus they're very active in the bedroom or when they have quickies at the office. They however always keep their physical passion behind closed doors, like in their home or the office, not letting anybody except for their son, when it's PG-13 that is, see it, while also forbidding Han from going around and telling everyone that his moms like to deeply make out with each other since it's nobody's business except for their three member family.

As for their son, he's a sweet, well behaved, sensible, obedient, and fun loving boy. He's also mature beyond his years and intelligent. The relationship and bond between him and his moms is extremely close and tight knit and Korrasami loves their son with a love unspeakable, and vise versa. They're also not your typical parents, being very open and liberal with him. They taught him the birds and bees, and everything related like infidelity and lesbianism, at an early age but not too early, are always honest when he asks questions, and they have no problem deeply Frenching and making out in front of him, which happens regularly, though they always keep their passion PG-13 rated when he's around and only do anything X rated when he's not around. Han on his part is also not like other kids and is not bothered, uncomfortable, or grossed out by his moms passionate relationship or hot PDA since that's the type of home he grew up in and is therefore used to it, knowing how much his moms are in love with each other and mature enough to handle it.

On a side note, Han also enjoys pressing big kisses to his moms lips, which they happily reciprocate, and quite often. Their familial bond is that strong and that's just how they do things.

In regards to their professions, Asami is the head of an engineer company and creates a lot of tech that benefits the world while Korra is a renowned lawyer that fights for the disenfranchised and persecuted. Han's in school and always gets straight As.

Within this story, Asami is about to land her largest deal yet with another major company in regards to her inventions and the gorgeous, s,e,d,u,c,t,i,v,e, and flirty CEO of that company, Katara, is coming over to finalize it. When the deal's done, and after Korra finishes her latest case and Han finishes his current semester, all of which should be happening at the same time, Korrasami and their son plan to take a months long vacation to a beautiful and remote island paradise. It will serve as both a romantic getaway for the moms and a family outing for their son. Katara arrives and begins the process with Asami, who's taken in by the latter's beauty and feels drawn to her, and it's clear Katara also desires her and the air between them is laced with s,e,x,u,a,l tension, but Asami does her best to resist temptation, still in love with Korra and not wanting to hurt her or Han.

The deal's soon finalized but Katara still needs to stay in town a bit longer in order for her and Asami to wrap up any remaining details while insuring that everything runs smoothly. The initial finalizing causes the two to go out and celebrate with drinks and, during which, Katara impulsively kisses her. Asami kisses back but quickly remembers her family and pulls away. Later on, Korra also wins her case, a very important one with high stakes, while Han passes his last test with flying colors and they with Asami go out to dinner at a fancy restaurant to celebrate. Great family time while also reminding Asami what's at stake if she gives in to temptation.

As time passes and things are finally close to being fully wrapped up, Asami and Katara are spending more time together and Katara's still flirting with Asami, even after knowing she's married. Asami does her best to resist, but then after another kiss and much hotter than the last one between them, she sadly gives into temptation and they sleep together three times, first at that moment in her office, then at a hotel during their next meeting, and finally at the place Katara's staying while in town. Asami does know somewhere in her heart that what she's doing is wrong but Katara's charms have blinded her to that.

She does get a wakeup call and finally ends things when Han, stopping by the office to visit his mom, is greeted with a horrifying sight: his mom, French kissing and with her legs wrapped around the waist of someone who isn't his other mom Korra. The sight brings him to tears and he doesn't understand why his mom would betray their family. Asami suddenly sees him and she's horrified but Han yells at her before she can explain herself and then he runs away crying to his other mom and ends up telling her what happened, totally shocking Korra. Back at the office, Katara wonders what happened but then ends up feeling guilty when learning that was Asami's son. Asami immediately makes clear that they're through and won't be alone anymore when working. Besides the deal's practically done anyway.

Asami returns home to confess but Korra's waiting for her, slaps her, and harshly yells as to why she would do this and wasn't she enough for her and what Han's going through while Asami stands there and takes it, knowing she deserves it. The two still love each other and decide to work things out, plus Asami's truly repentant. They however decide to take some time apart to think about things and Korra and Han go to a motel somewhere in the meantime.

After a while, the 3 agree on counseling and make the appointment, each of the 3 taking turns to speak to the therapist in regards to why Asami did it, how Korra and Han felt when they learned of it, and how they intend to fix everything. Their therapist also has meetings with all 3 and also a couples therapy with Korrasami. After a few weeks, the family's able to heal and work things out and manages to repair the strong bond I described in the 2d and 3rd paragraphs. During this process, both Korra and Han together go to see Katara and firmly tell her to stay away from Asami or else and then Korra punches her in the nose. Korra does tell Han later not to go around punching people though.

After all of that's done, Korrasami and Han go on their vacation to that lovely island I mentioned in the 5th paragraph above and the 3 enjoy their time together, watching the sunset and stars, dancing the tango with each other, eating the local fruit, and playing on the beach. Korrasami also later renews their vows under a canopy of sparkling trees and next to a waterfall as the sun sets, wearing silk gowns, while Han both officiates it and serves as witness.

After that, they do a ceremony with Han, exchanging Mother's Love Rings with him. They conclude the whole ceremony by sealing it with a hot kiss and then each press a big, warm kiss to their son's lips. The 3 then go off to soak and play together in a bubbling hot spring surrounded by a grotto, under the stars, while the moms also decide to use that time in the spring to make out a bit, and then they all return to their cabin where the 3 enjoy a fancy dinner and then, after their son goes to bed, spend the rest of the night screwing in a hot scene, happy with their lives together.


End file.
